


Lingerie and Longing Glances

by RustedBarnz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Be prepared for some chaos, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexual Thor (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bucky's an avenger, Choking, Eventual Smut, Everyone's a little gay, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Fury is kinda a smartass, Humor, I haven't written in years, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Minor Thor/Original Male Character, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pole Dancing, Porn With Plot, Rated for future chapters, Rimming, Set somewhere near Age Of Ultron, Sex Dreams, Smut, Some things might actually, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky-centric, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Avengers are also smartasses, This is almost a crackfic tbh, Tony Stark thinks he's hilarious, Top Bucky Barnes, Unresolved Sexual Tension, male stripper, poor steve, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustedBarnz/pseuds/RustedBarnz
Summary: A mission is given to the Avengers that results in America's golden boy putting on skimpy lingerie and dancing for strangers while his best friend is posing as his bodyguard.What happens when Steve gets a little too into his job, gets too much attention, Bucky gets jealous, and feelings are nearly confessed far too many times?Also Fury is a smartass and The Avengers are all a little gay, I guess.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 160
Kudos: 265





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is my first fic in like two or three years so I'm a bit rusty, but I really love Stucky and I wanted to give my boys a swing and get back into the fanfiction writing business!  
> Tags will be updated as time goes on but for right now they're pretty compliant with how I want this story to go!  
> Thanks for checking it out and I hope that you like it!  
> 

It all started in the briefing room.

Director Fury had given them quite the strange mission and Steve and Bucky were the ones unceremoniously thrown under the metaphorical bus by none other than themselves.

Fury had vaguely stated that he needed two agents to go deep undercover for three weeks to a month, possibly longer or shorter, it was unknown, at a strip club to gain information on a former HYDRA operator who had a bit of an _interest_ in the stripping business, as well as human trafficking and the illegal sale of enhanced weaponry.

The Captain had reluctantly agreed to take the mission, wanting to spare the rest of the team from having to deal with a mission such as this, as well as not wanting Stark anywhere near a strip club for any reason whatsoever. Barnes had also offered to join the mission soon after, since he preferred to work with Steve.

Steve was always a bit quick when he wants to be the savior, so he had spoken before Fury had finished. It was soon revealed that the mission would be taking place in a male strip club and that they needed the agents chosen to “play” a dancer and his bodyguard.

The team’s metaphorical jaw collectively dropped, Sam barely stifling his laughter, which was quickly silenced by a glare from Bucky, Tony literally choking on his water and sputtering and coughing, and Steve’s blue eyes widening almost comically.

An uncomfortable and somewhat amused silence followed before Natasha spoke up, “I just have to ask.. Which one of you boys will be the one dancing in skimpy lingerie for cash?” she asked with a hint of a smirk.

Bucky and Steve exchanged a small glance before Steve sighed deeply, “Well..I- I suppose it would make the most sense if.. Uh.. if I was the..” He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck nervously, “Dancer.” he finished softly, his cheeks turning a deep shade of crimson.

Bucky gave him a sympathetic look and just simply nodded, “The metal arm wouldn’t exactly be an attractive attribute of a stripper anyway, so I have to agree.” he added, voice gruff. Steve’s eyes filled with sadness for a moment, he went to speak but was cut off by Fury.

“Well then it’s settled. Barnes, Rogers, you’ll be out of here in four days, I need you to get into your positions earlier than everyone else. These are the details that you will need for this mission.” Fury said as he handed both men packets of information and photos. “These packets also have the ‘description’ for how they will expect you to act, what your requirements will be, etcetera. I’d suggest you abide by them to a T, or there is a heavy chance that you will be discovered and killed or fired. Barnes is our first set of eyes and ears inside at all times, since he will be Rogers’ bodyguard. As for the rest of you, Stark, Banner, Wilson, and Thor will be observing from the sidelines and venturing in and out as ‘customers.’ Romanoff, luckily you already know how to do pretty much everything, because you are our second set of eyes and ears inside, as well as their new waitress.” He said before looking at Clint, “And Barton, you are expected to learn to bar-tend in the next week, and you will be our third set of eyes and ears.”

The team was softly discussing strategies and plans for the mission after Fury finished, Barnes staying silent and just nodding to Fury, showing that he had heard him. His eyes stayed on Steve, though. Feeling worried for his friend and guilty that he hadn’t taken one for the team and offered to be the dancer.

“Am I not going to be gaining intel at all?” Steve asked a bit later, silencing the team’s chatter with a confused look on his face as he glanced about the room.

Fury’s eyes twinkled with amusement, “Rogers I’d suggest you read your packet.” he said with a smirk as he gestured to it, “You will mostly be up onstage, since you’re their newest addition to their lovely selection of male entertainers. So I highly doubt you’ll be able to acquire very much intel anyways.”

Steve’s cheeks yet again turned red, he nibbled at his bottom lip before nodding and opening his packet, “Right.. Yes, sir.” he said softly before beginning to read through it.

Fury handed the rest of the team packets, said his farewells, and went to leave. As he left he peeked back into the room for a moment with a small smirk, “Captain Rogers, might I also suggest you utilize the pole I had installed in the training room, oh and find your song.” Those were his last words before he left the room, leaving The Avengers shocked, mortified, amused, and dumbfounded.

“My- My Song?” Steve asked, his voice barely a squeak as the rest of the team, minus Bucky who just pinched the bridge of his nose and waited for the inevitable, burst into laughter. A very excited Tony beginning to explain to him that a song is imperative in any stripper’s routine and listing off ideas.


	2. Preparing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Thank you so much for such a positive response on the fic so far!  
> I decided to upload a second chapter today because I'm kind of addicted to writing this fic.
> 
> All I've got to say is that it's just gonna get better, funnier, and more chaotic.  
> Enjoy!

It had been two days since Fury had assigned them their mission and all of the Avengers had gotten right to work, well, for the most part.

Tony had decided that he didn’t need to look through his packet and had spent those two days holed up on his floor with Pepper doing God knows what and working with Bruce in the lab at night when neither of them could sleep.

Clint had started making everyone drinks, learning techniques, and perfecting his conversationalism. It turned out that he was actually fantastic at making drinks, as long as he didn’t drop his hearing aids in the alcohol by accident like he did the first night. Which ended with him sulking up to Tony’s floor damn-near deaf trying to explain that his hearing aids had been jostled and damaged by alcohol, to which he was laughed at while Tony made him new ones that were now fluid resistant.  
  


Natasha read through her packet once and then deemed herself ready, which nobody could call her out on because knowing her, she actually was. She had spent her time helping Clint practice starting conversations and being friendly, training, working out, and also teaching Steve a thing or two on the pole. But nobody needed to know that that was one of her talents, so Steve kept it quiet, since they knew that she’d never hear the end of it from Tony if he found out.

Sam had mostly been sparring with Thor or trying to annoy the shit out of Barnes, per usual. He went over his packet a couple times a day and picked out some clothes that he thought would make him look like an “eligible bachelor” for the mission. Clint had told him that he looked like a 70’s reject in those outfits and somehow Sam took that as a compliment and decided to order similar looking outfits.  
  


Thor and Bruce spent their time similarly, going over their packets and spending time with their fellow Avengers. The only difference being that Thor would spar with his friends and was having a merry old time prepping for the mission while Bruce was mostly just stress baking, working in the lab with Tony, and trying to keep himself calm for the sake of the team, which Natasha and Bucky helped with quite a lot.  
  


Bucky had been a bit of a mess to be honest. He was balancing helping Steve, helping Bruce, sparring with Thor or Natasha, being annoyed by Sam, and trying to figure out how he was going to look like a real bodyguard. He had decided that he’d always focus on the task at hand and keep a low profile unless someone tried to fuck with his Steve.. I mean.. Steve. Where did that come from?  
  


Poor Steve had been tirelessly researching the art of pole dancing while trying to figure out how on earth he was going to learn said art in four days and not break his dick in the process. Natasha had been a dear and taught him quite a few lovely moves on the pole in the training room, but Steve had been too terrified to do so in anything but a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top. Natasha had continuously reminded him that he actually needed to be working in more revealing clothing, because he would be in just a couple days, but she was understanding nonetheless.  
  


It was day three, with just one day to go before Steve and Bucky were to be shipped off to “The Dansier” in Los Angeles to begin the mission, Bucky had pulled Steve aside to discuss their safeguards for the mission and how to alert each other if they were in distress. If they were in hearing range, Fondue would be their code word for “get out” or “run”, much to Steve’s dismay, since he hated that word. They went over some coded messages to show or send each other if needed. Gesundheit was the word that Tony had proposed to the team the day before during dinner, where him and Pep just showed up and sat down, for whispering through comms if one was to be apprehended or in need of aid, so that was covered.  
  


After two hours of discussing and formulating, the two had come to the decision that they were ready for that aspect of the mission. Now all that Steve needed to do was finish perfecting his dance routines and Bucky just needed to get out some aggression before having to deal with idiots all day for god knows how long without busting noses and balls at the drop of a hat.

Finishing those tasks had turned out to be much easier than either of the supersoldiers had thought. Steve gaining more confidence in his movements and finishing up his crash course on pole dancing and Bucky busting eight different punching bags open in the span of two hours. By this time it was nearly ten pm and both Bucky and Steve were retiring to their shared floor for some well deserved sleep in their beds for their last night there, since they were leaving tomorrow afternoon.

Steve smiled as Bucky entered the elevator with him, eyes traveling over his best friend’s sweaty, tired, and very shirtless form, “How many punching bags do we have left now?” he asked with a small laugh.

Bucky glanced at him with a small smirk, “Not many.. Stark’s gonna have both of our heads, those bags ain’t got nothin’ on you and I and we go far too hard on ‘em.” he said softly, chuckling and running a hand through his sweaty hair, giving Steve a once over as well, his eyes lingering on Steve’s beautiful flushed face and his lips for just a fraction too long before he realized what he was doing and mentally slapped himself for being weird.

Steve felt a blush heating his already flushed face at the feeling of Bucky staring him down, he heard the elevator ding softly as they reached their floor, scratching the back of his neck as they both made their way out of the elevator, “S-so did you see me..uh..practicing earlier when you came in?” he asked nervously.

Bucky had, oh _god_ had he seen him, looking all gorgeous in those too-tight basketball shorts and tank top, he just couldn’t wait to see his perfect Steve in something a little more reveali- He then realized he was stuck in his head as he heard Steve ask him if he’d heard him, his brain snapped out of it, he coughed softly, “What? Oh- Sorry. No I didn’t. I was too focused on murdering some punching bags to notice. Have you gotten better?” he asked, hopefully covering his own ass.

Steve nodded softly, “Yeah, I’ve gotten much better, actually. Pole dancing is kinda.. Dare I say fun?” he said with a small smile.

Bucky chuckled softly, “Fun? Is that America’s golden boy I hear saying he likes to dance on a pole?” he asked with a smirk.

Steve sputtered and blushed, “I- Well.. It is fun, Buck. Seriously. I feel all free ‘n’ kinda confident when I do it now. I guess taking Nat’s advice was a good idea.” he said with a small smile.

Bucky smiled back, “Well that’s good then, Punk, cause you’re gonna be doin’ it for a while.”

Steve unconsciously blushed, “Yeah, Jerk, I know, why else would I have been workin’ my ass off the past three days to get it right?” he said with an exaggerated sigh before smiling at Bucky.

Bucky shook his head and threw his workout towel over his shoulder before turning to Steve, “Alright, Pal, I’m gonna shower and then hit the hay.”

Steve nodded, “Me too, I hope you sleep well, Buck.. Wake me if you can’t okay?” he said softly, placing his hand on Bucky’s metal shoulder.

Bucky nodded back, ignoring the small shiver that went through him when Steve touched him, “Of course, you too, alright?”

Steve smiled, “Alright.” he said to him before they went their separate ways. Neither of them able to get the other off of their minds for the rest of the night, when they were lying awake or after they had fallen asleep.

This was going to be one hell of a mission.


	3. Journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have an obsession with updating this fic, anyways, this chapter is shorter than the last and is kind of a filler chapter.  
> Enjoy!  
> Next chapter will involve landing in LA and adjusting to their undercover lives so stay tuned!

The next morning was a blur.

Steve and Bucky had woken up, packed, ate, and gone over their packets yet again by 10 am and were now just waiting. Natasha had brought Steve a box full of different kinds of lingerie in his size, to which he’d blushed like an innocent little virgin and quickly shut the box with eyes wide as he softly thanked her.

Steve had added that box to his luggage, minus his choice for the plane ride and first day in LA, and sighed loudly as he glanced at the clock, 11:30 am, they had an hour and a half until they were being flown to LA in this fancy ass private jet that Fury had ordered for them. That was when he realized he hadn’t picked any music. His blue eyes went wide as he scrambled onto his phone and searched “sexual music” into his YouTube search bar. He searched for thirty minutes straight, frantically trying to see which songs fit with which routines.

This was how Bucky found him. “You okay, pal?” he asked with a small smile, hearing Steve pausing and playing various songs that seemed to bleed sex.

Steve jumped out of his skin, shrieking softly and scrambling to pause “Bloody Mary” by Lady Gaga, “Y-Yeah! I just forgot to pick songs for my performances. Nat had me dancing to classical music and rock to get me used to it, but she said that sexy music is best.” he said, rambling and bright red.

Bucky laughed softly, “Calm it down, Stevie, Why don’t you play a couple songs for me and I’ll tell you if they’re sexy enough.” he said, shrugging.

Steve shook his head, “No I need to concentrate on the music and see if I can see myself dancing to it.” he sighed, eyes locked with Bucky’s before he looked down.

Bucky nodded, softly scratching his stubbly chin before he sat down on the couch next to Steve, “Then don’t let me being here stop ya.”

Steve lightly choked before nodding slowly, “Alright, uh, some of this stuff is pretty raunchy..” he said nervously.

Bucky snorted, “Steve..you do realize who I am, right? I breathe raunchy.” he said with a toothy grin and a glint in his steel blue eyes.

Steve shook his head with a small laugh, although it was more of a giggle but he’d never admit that to anyone but Natasha, “Okay, touche.” he pushed play on the playlist. Sitting in a comfortable silence with Bucky as he listened to each song play all the way through, nodding along and trying to focus on whether or not he could get his body to move with the music in question.

After a bit Steve had a few options that seemed promising and he relaxed a bit, now making a mental note to memorize and get familiar with the songs he’d chosen for his various routines.

Steve and Bucky had then spent the next half an hour getting everything into the private jet and bidding goodbyes to their teammates. Steve and Bucky both retired to their rooms soon after to shower and change into clothes that fit their “roles.”

Steve decided on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a white, flowy muscle tank top. Bucky chose a black pair of jeans, a black long sleeve shirt, and a black leather jacket with black gloves, his brown hair pulled back into a loose bun.

They stepped out of their bedrooms and went downstairs to the landing strip, ignoring the shocked looks from the team as they walked side by side.

Tony was the first to speak, “I’m sorry but..you look like a sugar Daddy and his Sugar baby.” he said before bursting into laughter and looking Steve up and down, “Cap are you even wearing underwear under that? It seems a little tight..” he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

Steve sighed softly, “That’s none of your business..” he said as he ignored the way the navy blue thong that Natasha bought him was riding up his ass.

The super soldiers then made their way to the stairs to the jet, waving to their friends one last time before both getting on the plane and getting situated.

The plane slowly began flying them to LA five minutes later, leaving the tower and the rest of The Avengers behind. Steve and Bucky deciding to reread their debriefing packets and research the club to get familiar and as comfortable as they could be with what they were getting into.


	4. Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> Thank you SO much for all the positive feedback and Kudos!  
> I'm super grateful for you all and excited for this fic to continue!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and the chapters to come!

The jet landed at a private landing strip, courtesy of Fury, three and a half hours later. The trip that should’ve been five hours and twenty minutes significantly shorter due to Stark’s technology that was laced throughout the jet’s interior.

Steve’s blue eyes fluttered open as he heard the jet slowly bringing itself to a stop, he looked over at Bucky, who was staring out the window and watching the way that the mid-day California sunlight caught on the trees and other various sights.

Bucky sighed softly, running his fingers through his near-shoulder-length brown hair, having pulled it out of it’s bun and taken his gloves off an hour ago to grow more comfortable, his leather jacket discarded next to him as well, his sleeves of his black shirt rolled up and showing off strong hands and muscular forearms. His plump lips parted as he inhaled softly, probably not wanting to wake Steve, who he didn’t know was awake and watching him.

Steve smiled softly at how calm his best friend looked, his eyes lingering on his metal and flesh hands, watching the way he touched his legs or ran those beautiful fingers through his hair. He let out a slightly too audible sigh, attracting Bucky’s attention.

The former Winter Soldier smiled as he turned to Steve, “Hey, Pal. Did you sleep well?” he asked softly, locking eyes with his best friend.

Steve smiled back, yawning a little, “Mhm.” he nodded, “Yeah, I slept really well.” he said, glancing back down at Bucky’s hands.

Bucky sighed and stood up. “Well we’ve got to take out bags to our new apartment, Stevie. Fury has a car waiting for us just outside this clearing.” he said, gesturing to the clearing that they could see out the window of the jet.

Steve nodded sleepily and stood up as well, beginning to gather his things as they heard the soft roaring of the engine shut off. Bucky rolling down his sleeves and putting his leather jacket back on before putting his gloves back on as well, a soft sigh leaving his lips as he put his hair back into the loose bun from when they left.

The two had gotten off of the jet and unloaded all of their luggage with the help of the pilot, Bucky venturing off to find their car which had their fake ID’s with their aliases and other various supplies that they needed to sell the lie. Bucky drove the car back a few minutes later, getting out to begin helping Steve and Alan, the pilot, load their luggage into the trunk and backseat

Once all was said and done, they said their goodbyes to Alan and got into the car, Alan giving them the address of their apartment, which was fairly close to The Dansier, so they could take a cab there or back home if needed. Once they did a quick inventory check, they were on their way. Bucky drove them out of the clearing and onto the main freeway, using their GPS to locate their apartment building.

About an hour later, they had made their way to the higher end area of Los Angeles, passing the club on the way to their apartment building. The outside of the club was extravagant, probably nothing compared to the inside, but it still shocked both Steve and Bucky to see such a sexual place that looked so nicely kept and had a whole lot of traction. Very different from their time.

Bucky parked in a space in their apartment building’s parking garage, smiling to Steve as they both got out and went to grab their bags, the two of them successfully dragging said bags into the building to get their keys and head up to their floor, which was six, their room was number 63.

The two made small talk with the woman at the desk, god this place was fancy, and waited for the bellboy to come down and aid them in bringing their bags up to their apartment.

Once he showed up and carted their luggage off, they went to the closest elevator and made their way up, talking amongst themselves. The elevator dinged for floor six, the two getting out and making their way down the hall, seeing the bellboy hadn’t dropped their things off yet. Bucky unlocked the door, opening it for Steve and walking inside after him.

“Wow..” Steve said with wide eyes as they looked at the apartment that Fury had gotten set up for them.

“Hell of a lot bigger than our little place in Brooklyn back in the 30’s huh, Stevie?” Bucky said with a small laugh, looking around the humongous apartment.

Steve nodded, “Yeah. It’s huge! There are two bedrooms and everything!”

Bucky smiled at the memories of having to share a bedroom with Steve due to having so little funds back in the day. Oh, if past Steve and Bucky could see them now.

After five minutes of checking out the bathroom, the kitchen, and choosing bedrooms, Steve chose the left one and Bucky chose the one to the right, there was a knock at their door. Bucky walked over and opened it, letting the bellboy in and thanking him, paying him generously for his help once he’d finished helping them bring bags into their designated rooms, which he wasn’t obligated to do, so Bucky assumed he thought one or both of them were cute.

Steve smiled as he waved goodbye to the bellboy, who smiled and waved back before leaving the room. “He was nice.” Steve said, “Helping us like that. Now we just need to unpack and prepare for tomorrow.” He said softly.

Bucky nodded lightly, “Mhm. Wanna start with our rooms and then meet back out here to do the rest together?”

Steve nodded back, “Okay.” he said softly before the two went their separate ways, going into their rooms to unpack and decorate with what they’d brought.  
  
  


Bucky came out of his room first, only an hour and a half after they’d started their rooms, since he didn't have a lot of stuff he’d brought. He sighed, grabbing a bottle of water and glancing at the few boxes that they’d brought from home. He began working, not bothering to wait for Steve since he could just join him when he finishes.

Steve finally came out of his room two hours or so later, smiling as he watched Bucky setting knick-knacks up and putting the food from their cooler into the fridge and freezer.

Bucky sighed, making a mental note to go to the store soon to stock up on food. Since both of them eat a fuck ton of food at times, courtesy of the serum and it’s strange side effects.

Steve walked over to him and began helping him out, noticing that Bucky was already almost finished with the entire living room.

Bucky smiled at Steve, “Hey, Stevie, did you bring a whole ton of stuff from the tower?” he asked, laughing softly, “You were in there two hours and twenty minutes longer than me, I think.” he said, amused.

Steve blushed and scratched the back of his neck, “Kinda. I just had a lot to unpack and sort and make look nice and stuff to make it feel like home. Y’know?”

Bucky didn’t know, he’d only gotten used to having a ‘home’ recently, and after all of those years with HYDRA and then on the run, he barely remembered what home was. The tower didn’t even feel like home sometimes. Home really was wherever Steve was, but he couldn’t exactly say that. So he decided to just smile and nod before they resumed their comfortable silence and finished up their apartment.

The two supersoldiers smiled and placed their hands on their hips once they’d fully finished their apartment and had a small dinner together. Looking about the living room and the bathrooms, all very nice and clean, well kept and decorated. The bedrooms had a joint bathroom between the rooms that was full (shower, separate bathtub, toilet, cupboards, double sink/large counter), and they had a guest bathroom with only a toilet, cupboards, and a sink. The apartment really was _gigantic_ though, it was kind of insane.

Bucky turned to Steve, “Well, Pal, we did it. And _goddamn_ does it look fantastic.” He said proudly, smiling brightly.

Steve nodded happily, “Yeah, Buck. It looks so nice. Like our dream apartment from the 30’s but _better_ .” he said as he smiled back at his best friend.

“Yeah.” Bucky said in agreement, “Well I think that’s definitely enough for today, yeah? It’s pretty late now.” he said as he looked at their little digital clock underneath the wall-mounted TV in the living room, 9:30 pm.

Steve nodded in agreement, “A shower and sleep sounds so nice..” He sighed.

Bucky smiled, “Yeah. You can shower first, Pal.” _or we could shower together,_ his brain added.

Steve nodded again, “Okay, I’ll knock for you when I’m out.” he said before making his way into his room and then into the bathroom.

Soon enough the soldiers had both showered and then brushed their teeth side by side in the double sink. They said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways, getting comfortable and going to bed. They had a long day tomorrow and needed to be well rested.

Yet again, both men couldn’t get the other out of their head while awake in bed or while asleep soon after.

  
  



	5. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Bucky had Steve pinned down on his bed, pushing himself forcefully in and out of the gasping, whining blonde. He gripped tightly onto Steve’s hips, growling and biting all over his neck, reveling in Steve’s breathless wails and moans of his name. “Bucky, _uh-_ Bucky, _Bucky_ !” Steve was crying into the thickly charged air of the room, arching upwards and clawing into the heated skin of Bucky’s back. Bucky let out an animalistic noise, railing into Steve’s trembling form harder, growling and leaning down to suck marks into his sweat slicked skin. Steve was right on the edge, letting out a scream of Bucky’s name as he coated their chests in his release, scratching angry red lines down Bucky’s back. Bucky felt his incoming orgasm creeping up on him, his eyes rolling back into his head as Steve clenched around him, groaning deeply and fucking him harder. He was almost there, caressing Steve’s flushed, tear stained face with his metal hand and beginning to tremble. He leaned down to kiss him, his thrusts growing erratic before-- **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
**

Bucky awoke with a start as his alarm clock started abruptly going off next to him, his steel blue eyes dazed as he shut it off and glanced down at the absolute mess that dampened and seeped through his black boxers. He groaned softly and ran a hand through his hair, every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Steve. The way he cried for more and moaned Bucky’s name to the ceiling while he arched his pretty back. The way he had sounded when he came for him. Good fucking god this was going to be a long day.

Bucky shakily got out of bed, noticing that he had ripped his sheet with his metal hand during the dream. He yet again ran a hand through his hair, glancing down at the squelching problem in his underwear again before slowly making his way to the joint bathroom, he knocked softly, listening for a moment before opening the door, sighing softly and shutting it behind himself before he turned on the shower and shed himself of his underwear, crumpling them into a semen soaked ball and putting them into the hamper, reminding himself to take the laundry out so Steve wouldn’t get suspicious.

The former Winter Soldier got into the hot stream of the shower, ignoring the way his brain began imagining all the ways he could make Steve cum in this exact spot. He washed his hair, shutting his eyes and inhaling deeply through his nose, as he shut his eyes he imagined slamming Steve against the wall, kissing the air out of his lungs and then fucking the daylights out of him. “Fucking hell.” He sighed as he tilted his head back into the stream of hot water, rinsing the shampoo out of his brown hair. He applied the conditioner soon after and washed his body while he let it sit, he used his razor to quickly shave his chest and armpit and trim his pubic hair before he rinsed the conditioner out of his brown locks and rinsed his muscular body. He stepped out of the shower, yawning lightly and grabbing one of the towels, beginning to dry his hair, the rest of his body dripping wet onto the mat outside the shower.  
  


Steve stretched, arching his back as he got out of bed, smiling and exhaling contently as he made his way to the bathroom in nothing but his navy blue sleep shirt and his grey boxers. He opened the door, gasping loudly at the sight of his best friend completely naked and dripping wet and drying his hair with one of their black towels, “Oh- Shit- Buck I’m sorry- I should’ve knocked.” He said with wide eyes, unintentionally staring at Bucky’s _huge_ dick.

Bucky jumped and moved to cover himself, wrapping the towel around his waist, “it- uh, it’s alright, Stevie, maybe we should just text each other before we shower.. To prevent this happening again in the future.” He said with a nervous smile.

Steve had to stop himself from drooling at the sight of Bucky’s body, “Y-Yeah. Definitely. Texting each other beforehand is a good idea.” he said softly, clearing his throat.

Bucky smiled before opening the door to his bedroom, “I made sure to leave hot water for you, Dol-” He coughed heavily, trying to pretend he hadn’t almost called Steve ‘Doll’, “Pal.” He finished, feeling his cheeks heating lightly as he left the room and shut his door, sighing. “Doll? Really Barnes? Nice fucking job.” he growled to himself as he made his way to his dresser to get ready for their day.

Steve exhaled sharply when Bucky left the steamy bathroom. He whimpered softly as he felt his already aching morning wood grow even more painful at the thoughts coursing through his brain. He couldn’t get Bucky’s body out of his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about how _amazing_ that Bucky would feel against him. How Bucky would taste.. Wait.. Where is all of this coming from? Steve shouldn’t think about Bucky like this.. Right?

Steve undressed and stepped into the shower, groaning at the aching problem between his soft, pale thighs. Steve glanced down at it, glaring and trying to tell himself that this was just morning wood and that he was not at all affected by Bucky, or his huge cock. He exhaled softly, running a hand through his wet hair before washing it, trying desperately to get the images of Bucky’s gorgeously naked form out of his head.

Once he’d applied conditioner to his blonde locks, he began washing his body, taking careful steps not to touch his cock, his nipples, or anywhere else that could add to his already growing problem. No matter what he did or thought about he couldn’t get Bucky out of his head, he couldn’t get his erection to go down. His blue eyes fluttering shut as he ran his shaky hands down his chest, inching closer to the place that was practically screaming for his attention.

Steve let out a soft whine as his left hand slid back up his chest, his right sliding further down as he succumbed to the burning need in his groin. He wrapped his hand around his leaking cock, softly moaning and beginning to lightly stroke it as he tweaked his left nipple with his fingers. His brain began flashing with absolutely filthy images of Bucky in bed with him, Bucky touching him, getting onto his knees for Bucky. He clapped the hand that was playing with his nipples over his mouth as he sped his hand up, letting out breathy sounds into his hand.

The Captain’s knees shook as he moves his hand faster, biting down onto his hand as he moaned a little louder, feeling the need to have something inside of himself, which he’d never felt or done before. The hand covering his mouth slid down to softly palm his balls before sliding further back, pressing and rubbing against his perineum, causing him to cry out softly, gasping right after and suddenly cumming against the shower wall and his own hand with a little yelp, leaning against the wall in question and panting heavily as he recovered from his orgasm, guilt immediately setting in as he cleaned himself off, rinsed his body, and got out of the shower. He scurried into his room with a towel around his waist, leaning against his door to the bathroom and trying to calm down his breathing, a blush hot on his cheeks. He couldn’t ever let himself do something so vulgar again. That wasn’t like Steve, at all. Masturbation was very rare. Let alone almost..fucking himself.  
  


Bucky was fully dressed and making them breakfast when Steve walked into the living room, it was just eggs and bacon and toast, but it smelled amazing. Steve walked into the kitchen, thanking Bucky softly and trying to keep himself from blushing.

Bucky had chosen a pair of black jeans, a red long sleeve shirt, his black leather jacket, and his gloves were sitting on the counter next to where he was cooking. Steve had chosen a pair of blue panties underneath blue skinny jeans and a grey loose t-shirt. Both supersoldiers unconsciously checking the other out before looking away.

Bucky finished up breakfast and set two plates full of food onto the table, grabbing him and Steve both some orange juice and water before pulling Steve’s chair out for him.

Steve blushed just a little and sat down, “Thanks..” he said softly, smiling at Bucky as he too sat down, both of them beginning to eat in a comfortable, nervous silence.  
  


After about an hour or so later, the two were completely ready for their first day at The Dansier. Having gone over _everything_ a million times over, memorizing their aliases and whatever else they needed for this mission, checking in with Fury and finding out that the rest of the team would actually be waiting a few more days before showing up and that they’d be showing up over time and not all at once.

The two men left their apartment and went to the parking garage, getting into their car together, Bucky driving them down the block to The Dansier.

Bucky parked, inhaling sharply, “Alright Mr. Stefan Richardson. Are you ready for this?” he asked.

Steve chuckled, nodding, “As ready as I’ll ever be, Mr. Jamie Benjamin.” he laughed softly.

They got out of the car, Steve holding onto his shoulder bag and Bucky opening his door for him. The two exchanged one last glance before walking into the club.


	6. The Dansier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slightly longer chapter for you thirsty animals. :')  
> Next chapter will probably be a couple of days later and taking place back at the tower, since The Avengers will be leaving for LA soon.  
> But I'm not sure yet.  
> Anyways, enjoy. :)

The Dansier was even more extravagant and shocking on the inside. Dark blue and light purple lights flowing about the black room. Stage lights silhouetting the main three stages while smaller lights lit up each of the 20 small tables throughout the main room. Off to the right was the bar, golden light illuminating the bartender, a short and exhausted looking man who seemed about ready to quit. Loud music blasting through the speakers of the place as they most likely awaited the next dancer’s entrance. The place was nearly full to the brim of thirsty men, among the handful of female waitresses walking about the joint offering and delivering drinks.

Steve’s blue eyes widened as he looked around the huge club. He felt a couple of sets of eyes on him and Bucky, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

Bucky softly squeezed his hand before he let go, watching a couple of men making their way towards them and preparing to introduce them both.

A large, burly man with black hair and a dark beard who looked to be in his forties walked up to them with a petite, pink haired man following right behind. “Ah! You must be Mr. Richardson and Mr. Benjamin.” He said happily, clapping both of them on the back, “I am George Hendrick. I run this lovely establishment. And this is Brendan, or Sparkles, our main dancer and our main talent recruiter!”

Brendan, a pink haired and small, yet tastefully muscular, 20 year old man, smiled and held out his hand, shaking both Steve and Bucky’s hands, “Hi.” he said with a smile and a blush.

“Hi, I’m Stefan, but Stef is fine.” Steve said, smiling back in a friendly manner.

Bucky smiled lopsidedly, “Jamie, but most people just call me by my last name.” he said softly, feeling uncomfortable and trying not to show it. He never does well in highly populated areas or when talking to people that he didn’t know.

Brendan nodded, as well as Hendrick, “Well it’s great to meet you both!” He said happily, “Well, Stefan, you’re gonna be doing your test run soon, Mr. Benjamin? Would it be okay if I took Stef here backstage to get ready for his initiation?” He asked excitedly.

“Initiation?” Steve asked nervously.

“Yeah! The new dancers always dance the first day on the spot to show their talent!” Brendan said, glancing at Bucky and waiting for his approval.

Bucky nodded lightly, “Of course, just holler if you need me.” He said to Steve, looking him in his eyes.

Steve nodded, “Of course, Jamie.” He said softly before Brendan dragged him to the left side of the club and backstage.

Hendrick laughed softly, “Well Brendan seems to like him.” he exclaimed, “Anyways, Mr. Benjamin, would you care for a drink while we wait for your friend to come out onstage?” he asked expectantly.

Bucky nodded lightly, “Of course.” he said as they both went to the bar for drinks before he followed Hendrick to a pair of comfortable seats and sat down with a drink in hand.  
  


Backstage, Brendan showed Steve to his changing station, telling him about everything he could as they walked.

“So, this is where you’ll put on your makeup and change into your outfits. They don’t..uh..give us separate changing rooms so we just got used to seeing each other naked over time.” Brendan said almost sadly.

Steve nodded apologetically, “That’s fine with me. We’re gonna be like a family anyways, yeah?” he asked softly, playing into Brendan’s bubbly and friendly personality perfectly.

Brendan smiled brightly, “ _Exactly_!” he exclaimed excitedly, “One big slutty family!” he said, giggling softly. “Okay I have one question.” he said seriously.

Steve grew nervous, “Yes?” he asked.

“So.. How the fuck have you not mauled your bodyguard yet? I wouldn’t be able to control myself around such a sexy specimen such as him! I mean seriously you look at him like he’s your whole world!” He swooned. “How long has he been keeping you safe in those big strong arms?”

Steve blushed lightly, “Uh.. Years.. My parents hired him when I was a teenager because I was a bit of a rowdy kid.” He said with a small smile.

Brendan giggled softly, “Okay but, you didn’t answer my question!”

“Okay.. I-I honestly don’t know. I can’t say I haven’t thought about it.. But I don’t know if he feels the same way or anything..” Steve said softly, unintentionally spilling a bit of his heart to this kid he’d barely met.

Brendan nodded softly, “Aw.. Stef! You should go for it!” he said as he sat Steve down and pulled out a pack of brushes, a palette, eyeliner, and some lipsticks. “Or do you want him to make the first move? Also which colors do you want for your eyeshadow, I’m gonna do your makeup for you tonight, Darlin’!”

Steve blushed, “Honestly?” he sighed as he pointed at the black and blue shades in the palette, “I would love it if he made the first move..” he said softly, “Thank you for offering to do my makeup, by the way. I don’t really know how yet.”

“I could tell.” Brendan smiled playfully, “Hmm..” he pondered for a moment as he told Steve to shut his eyes and began creating a gorgeous smokey eye on Steve’s left eye. “Well, then let’s push him to make the first move. And the longer he takes, the worse we get!” He laughed proudly.

“But how?” Steve asked as his eye twitched, he flinched a little.

Brendan’s full lips then spread into a sinful smile, “We just have to make you good enough to eat and too much to resist, cause he’s probably just really good at holding back.” He said as he continued, only taking a few minutes to get both eyes done, applying eyeliner and then lightly applying a black lipstick to Steve’s lips. “Gorgeous!” He shrieked, smiling proudly. “You don’t even need foundation you lucky bitch, your skin is _flawless_.” he stated.

Steve blushed a little, “Thanks..” he smiled a little.

“No problem, honey, we’ll have Mr. Benjamin falling to his knees for you in no time!” Brendan giggled.

Steve laughed with him softly, reaching into his shoulder bag to pull out the lingerie he had planned for his first dance, luckily expecting to have to dance right away and coming prepared. Maybe this mission wasn’t gonna be as bad as he thought.

Bucky leaned back as he sipped his second glass of whiskey, nodding at whatever bullshit Hendrick was spouting off, he found out in a short time that the man was a player, a thief, a liar, and a cheat, among other things.

Hendrick laughed at his own stupid joke and sighed softly, “So. Are you comfortable with Stefan doing private dances?” he asked, acting as if Bucky had complete control over Steve. Which meant that was how he worked, he thought that stronger, bigger men were superior.

Bucky inhaled sharply, “No. He wouldn’t be comfortable with that and neither am I.”

“Well I don’t really care what he wants, but since you aren’t comfortable with it, I’ll make sure he doesn't do private dances for anyone except you.” Hendrick smirked.

Bucky choked on his whiskey, about to speak when the rest of the lights in the club dimmed except the stage light on the middle stage, his steel blue eyes locking onto the curtain as he swallowed thickly.

“ **And now. Our newest dancer, “Bluebelle” will make his debut!** ” A loud voice boomed throughout The Dansier before the intro to “Not Myself Tonight” by Christina Aguilera began playing through the main speakers.  
  


_You know.._

_Tonight I’m feeling a little.._

_Out of control._

_Is this me?_

_You wanna get crazy?_

_Cause I don’t give a.._   
  


Bucky’s eyes widened as Steve walked out onstage as Christina yelled out in the song.

Steve was wearing a pair of dark blue panties with black trim, a set of black thigh highs attached to a dark blue and black garter belt, and a pair of dark blue heels to match and top it off. He strutted down the medium sized stage to the middle, grasping onto the pole and doing a light twirl. Swaying his hips and beginning to lip sync along to the song’s lyrics.  
  


_Cause I’m doing things that I normally won’t do._

_The old me’s gone, I feel brand new, and if you don’t like it fuck you._

_The music’s on and I’m dancing, I’m normally in the corner just standing._

_I’m feeling unusual, I don’t care cause this is my night._

Steve continued lip syncing and strutting sensually around the pole before lifting himself to twirl around it and then lean back in the air against the pole, continuing to spin.

He ran a hand through his hair as he continued to do various moves on the pole. Grinding against the pole and then turning around to face the crowd, locking eyes with Bucky as he slid down the pole with his back to it, spreading his thighs as he did so, knocking his head back and sliding his left arm up the pole behind him.  
  


_I’m not myself tonight._

_Tonight I’m not the same girl, same girl._

_I’m not myself tonight._

_Tonight I’m not the same girl, same girl._

Steve leaped up onto the pole and wrapped his legs around it, throwing his head back as he leaned and arched his back, holding on only with his left hand and his thighs as he continued lip syncing. He slowly slid down after straightening back up, sliding into a front split that nearly hurt him. He slid his body over to the front of the pole again, slowly standing back up with his back to the audience, showing off his ass in his lingerie.

Steve continued to repeat moves and show off new ones, giving Bucky bedroom eyes the whole time until the song ended with Steve on his knees arching his back against the pole with his head back, sweaty and panting heavily, a smile breaking out onto his face as the crowd erupted into a mess of applause and cheering.

He slowly stood up and bowed before strutting offstage.

Bucky’s jaw was on the floor, his steel blue eyes wide with how _good_ Steve’s performance had been. He clapped softly, watching the entire club clap as well. He felt like his pants were about to burst with the intensity of his erection. He’s not gonna be able to think of anything else when jerking off for _months_.

Hendrick too was shocked, “He- You didn’t tell me how talented he was! Mr. Benjamin, your friend has a remarkable talent for erotic dancing.” he said, eyes wide as he clapped Bucky on the shoulder.

Steve and Brendan came waltzing out of the backstage area chatting and laughing like best friends. Steve’s makeup was still on but he was now changed back into his clothes from before, his shoulder bag thrown over his shoulder and a huge smile on his face. “Bu- Jamie!” He called with an excited tint to his voice, waving and walking over with Brendan.

Bucky smiled and stood up, gasping as Steve immediately hugged him, “Hey, pal.” he smiled, “Have fun?” he asked, unintentionally holding Steve as close as he could.

Steve nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his addicting scent before pulling away and smiling at Bucky, “ _Yeah_.” He practically groaned. “But I’m real tired now, J..” He said, yawning adorably.

Brendan spoke up, “Well since your performance was absolutely _killer_ , I was thinking that I’d let you go home and get a good night’s rest. Start your real ‘first day’ here tomorrow. Sound cool, Boss?” he asked Hendrick, who huffed in annoyance but agreed nonetheless.

Steve thanked Hendrick many times before being bombarded with kudos from various other people, blushing heavily as he continuously repeated the words “Thank you.”  
  


About a half an hour of conversing and becoming familiar with the terrain of the club, the two men said their goodbyes and made their way out to their car, Brendan hugging Steve once more and exchanging numbers with him, thank god Bucky and Steve had fake phone numbers made with dummy phones attached to them, before Steve walked out into the night time air, shivering lightly before Bucky opened his door for him and he got in.

Bucky got into the car as well, sighing in exhaustion as he started the car and pulled out of the packed parking lot, “You did well, Stevie.” he said softly.

Steve blushed, “Thanks, Buck.” he said as they made their way home to have dinner and go to bed. They decided on the way home to stop for fast food, taking it inside with them and eating together at the table before both men took turns showering. They then shared the sink to brush their teeth and bid each other goodnight, retiring to their bedrooms for long awaited sleep.

  
  
  



	7. Meanwhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!  
> I'm so sorry that I have been gone for a few days. Life has been busy and just keeps getting busier. After the chapter(s) that I'll be uploading today, I may be going on a small hiatus until Thursday night or Friday of this upcoming week.  
> I will try to get parts written and put out when I can but I have work tomorrow, my brother's B-Day the next day, then I'm staying with a friend till Wednesday, then I work again on Thursday. So I may be too tired to write during that time.  
> Thanks for understanding! I'll write when I am able to and once this hectic week is over the usual schedule will hopefully resume.  
> Enjoy some slightly chaotic Avengers content guys. :)

It was a week after Steve’s first dance and Fury had randomly decided four days ago that he wanted Natasha, Clint, and Bruce to be flown out that day to get into their positions.

The three of them had checked into their separate hotel rooms, prepaid for a couple weeks by Fury, and had come up with a plan through code, which the two spies had taught Bruce a few days prior.

Clint would go into the club first, applying for the bartending job and trying to come off as bubbly and fun as he could to attract good attention to himself with the boss. To alter his appearance, he would be dying his precious dirty blonde locks a deep black and putting in a fake nose and lip ring. He hadn’t gotten the memo about the key word fake, however, and ended up getting both pierced the day he’d been told, only to have the news broken to him by Nat while she dyed his hair. Clint had had a mini breakdown and told her to remind him to keep his hearing aids on at all times, especially in briefings.

Natasha would come into the picture second, having already gotten the new waitress job, and clock in, putting her apron on and introducing herself to the rest of the girls and the boss. Her appearance was altered in the form of a long blonde wig and darker makeup. Her outfits always skimpy as shit, which Clint had heavily made fun of her for, saying he’d never let her live it down. But she had far too many things held over his head for him to actually use it against her.

Bruce would slowly but surely become a regular customer and would spend most of his time at the bar, ‘flirting’ with waitresses (aka Nat cause he knew her and it was easier to be less awkward around her), or watching the dances, claiming to anyone who asked that he was a wealthy man who wanted to support a club he’d heard great things about. His main mission was to talk to as many people as he could and record his conversations to send to Fury. His side mission, however, was to be backup in case Clint or Nat needed help, since Bucky would be too busy focusing on Steve and protecting him.

Fury was pleased to hear that the mission was going off without a hitch, it had been four days since he’d sent Natasha, Bruce, and Clint out onto the field and they were all blending in perfectly and gaining quite a bit of intel in a short period of time. He heard from Natasha and Clint that Steve’s dances were fantastic and that they didn’t know that he had it in him. Bucky had chosen to not speak about the matter and only keep their conversations focused on the intel he and Steve had gained each day at the club. Which just further proved the director’s ongoing suspicion that the two were to become an item sometime and that Barnes was head over heels for Rogers, and vice versa.

Today was the day that Fury was sending Tony, Sam, and Thor to The Dansier. He knew there was no way to alter their appearances to hide Tony and Thor’s identities, so he just decided to play it off as Tony showing Thor the California club scene and indulging Thor’s slight interest in male clubs. Sam had the choice of tagging along with them or wearing a fake mustache and wig and playing himself off as yet another curious wealthy man interested in supporting a well known club. He still hadn’t decided yet.

Tony and Thor were eating in the communal kitchen, conversing happily and discussing the joys of clubbing. They had an hour until they were leaving, Thor had confessed to a very intrigued Tony that after his breakup with Jane due to drifting apart, he was interested in possibly pursuing the male population of Earth. He began speaking dreamily about how lovely men really were and how on Asgard sexuality was naturally more fluid and he’d experimented with men in the past.

Tony smirked, “Well it’s a good thing that this mission has us at a gay club then, hmm?” he said, eyes on Thor, “I could probably find you a man. You a top or a bottom?” he asked even though it was obvious.

“Top or bottom?” Thor asked, confused.

“Like are you the fucker or the fuckee?” Tony re-explained.

Thor still looked confused, his head cocked to the side like the big golden retriever he was.

“Do you like to fuck the guys or get fucked by the guys. Top the man or bottom for the man.” Tony sighed, rolling his eyes as he finished his sandwich.

Thor let out a booming laugh, “ _Oh_! Yes! I am what one would call a Top!” he announced proudly at the same moment that Sam walked into the kitchen.

“Uh..what the fuck?” Sam asked, eyeing the two, “Aren’t you with Pepper, Stark?”

“No- God Sam- Wait- Yes I am- I was just asking Thor if he was a Top or a Bottom! I don’t plan to have sex with him!” Tony all but shrieked, eyes wide as hell as he flailed about like a fish out of water.

Sam and Thor looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

Thor smiled as he laughed, “Master Wilson! I am in search of a lovely male to bed and possibly grow fond of!” he announced, “I am what you lovely humans call a Bisexual.”

Sam nodded a little, “Most of The Avengers are, I’ve noticed. I’m straight, though. But I may be the only one here who is.”

Tony piped up, “I think Banner’s straight too, Birdbrain, don’t worry.” he said with a toothy grin.

“Clint isn’t straight?” Sam asked, eyes wide.

“Have you heard him talk about The Rocky Horror Picture Show with Natasha and I? No, he is at least Bicurious.” Tony replied.

“And you?” Sam asked.

“We all know that I literally don’t care. I just happened to end up with Pep.” Tony said, smiling, “You’re right..most of the Avengers are pretty gay.”

Thor was still beaming, listening contently and munching on a bag of Cheetos and letting out occasional “Mhm’s.”

Sam nodded a little, “Mhm. Barnes and Rogers literally only have eyes for each other so they’re just Steve-Sexual and Bucky-Sexual.” he said with a smirk.

Tony snorted, “Yup, I think everyone knows they’re in love except them.”

Sam nodded, “Seriously. It’s fuckin’ annoying. They just need to fuck before we choke on the tension and have to move out.”

Tony giggled and nodded, “That should be our side mission. Along with helping Point Break find a boyfriend.”

Thor smiled, “Thank you Master Stark!” He joyfully exclaimed.

Tony smiled back, “No problem, buddy.”

Sam nodded in agreement, “I have a feeling this mission is already pushing the two of them together but we’ll just add some pressure.” he said, smirking.

Tony raised his eyebrows, “But how?” he said dramatically.

Sam looked between Tony and Thor before he smiled creepily, “Thor how willing are you to flirt with Steve to send Bucky into a jealous rage which hopefully gets them both laid?”

Thor shrugged lightly, “Master Rogers is gorgeous, I must admit, but I am slightly frightened of being murdered by Master Barnes if I touch his man.”

Tony snorted, “I feel like you’d win that fight, but okay. I still think it’s a good idea.”

“Me too.” Sam said, both of them looking at Thor with pleading eyes.

Thor sighed softly, “Alright, but just flirting.”

“Enough to get Rogers blushing.” Tony added.

Thor nodded softly, agreeing reluctantly.

Sam and Tony cheered and clapped Thor on the back, thanking him and beginning to go into detail about how to achieve both of their side missions. The group making their way to the quinjet with their luggage, Sam shooting Fury a text that he was going to tag along with Thor and Tony and not bother going fully undercover.

The quinjet got them to the landing strip they’d gotten approved in California three hours or so later. The three had had a fair share of drinks, tequila for Tony and Sam and Asgardian liquor for Thor, and were practically elated as they were driven to their fancy ass hotel by a random hired driver, the three sitting in the backseat and howling with laughter, acting like buffoons.

The car dropped them off, Tony and Thor and Sam all being photographed by press who were tipped off on purpose by Fury, who wasn’t expecting the three to get shitfaced, as they got out of the vehicle, hanging off each other and posing ridiculously for each photo. A shy bellboy and two other bellboys took their luggage to their rooms, which were right next to each other and joined through doors on the far right of the first two rooms.

Tony, Sam, and Thor were walking arm and arm down the hallway once they got to their floor in the elevator, laughing and separating to open their doors, the bellboys showing up with their bags right on time and helping them unload them into their rooms.

Tony had paid all three generously and offered Sam and Thor to come into his room and party until they grew tired. To which they agreed and the three literally ended up passing out on the couch and floor in Tony’s room.  
  


Waking up the next morning was painful and extremely annoying for the three hungover men, Thor the least hungover.

Thor ordered room service for the three of them, ordering separate orders to each room, and went back to his room after dragging Sam into his own room and putting Tony into his bed, smiling fondly about the night he and his friends had had, shutting the joint door between Tony and Sam’s room behind him as he walked through Sam’s room and into his own, shutting his own joint door afterwards.

Thor took a shower, washing his long hair and contemplating his outfit for the day’s activities. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist and dripping wet hair, grabbing himself a glass of water while he waited for his breakfast.

A half an hour later there were knocks at his, Sam’s, and Tony’s doors, waking the two more hungover Avengers and jolting Thor out of his thoughts.

A very disheveled Tony answered his door, thanking the room service woman and taking the cart inside, beginning to devour his food while checking the million messages from Fury in a private conversation, and the team in The Avengers group-chat.

**28 Missed Calls From: Fast and Fury-ous**

**10+ Messages From: The Sluts Group-chat**

**_12:00 am_ **

**Fast and Fury-ous:** You’re kidding me, Stark. This is how you start your time in Los Angeles?

**_12:30 am_ **

**The Sluts**

**Bad Bitch:** Did you three dumbasses actually just get shitfaced and filmed by press the first night you’re in LA?

 **Magnetic Boy:** Steve and I just saw it on the news, I think they actually did.

 **Legolas:** I can’t fucking breathe, Sam looked so fucking stupid!

 **Big Green:** Fury’s gonna have their heads..

 **Captain Ass-Merica:** I’m more worried about Tony and Sam’s livers.

 **Bad Bitch:** We aren’t even supposed to be using these phones but I just want their explanations.

 **Big Green:** I’m turning mine off, I don’t need Fury after me too. This strip club business is already stressing me out enough.

 **Legolas:** “Strip club business”? Why are you literally more of a grandpa than Steve and Bucky combined?

 **Big Green:** I am not!

 **Bad Bitch:** Actually.. You kinda are.

 **Bad Bitch:** But it’s cute.

 **Legolas:** Get a room!!

 **Captain Ass-Merica:** Guys seriously Fury told us not to use this mode of communication during this mission.

 **Magnetic Boy:** You’re still using it too though.

 **Captain Ass-Merica:** >:( Buck c’mon, help me out here.

 **Legolas:** Was that an emoticon, Cap?

 **Captain Ass-Merica:** ….No.

 **Bad Bitch:** I think it was, Steve. ;)

 **Legolas:** Mhm.

 **Captain Ass-Merica:** How come Nat doesn’t get made fun of for using an emoticon but I do?!

 **Captain Ass-Merica:** Guys??

 **Captain Ass-Merica:** Fine. Goodnight then, you dicks.

 **Bad Bitch:** Language, Steven. :’)

 **Captain Ass-Merica:** Shut up.. and never call me that again. >:(

The next twelve messages were Natasha and Clint bullying Steve and calling him Steven before Bucky texted saying that Steve had turned off his phone and was pouting and to stop before Bucky had to deal with a pouty, bitchy Steve all night.

Tony was pretty much crying laughing by the end, sending a quick message to the chat

**_11:35 am_ **

**The Sluts**

**You:** Wow. We missed a lot.

 **Point Break:** Yes, indeed we did.

 **Birdbrain:** Can y’all shut the fuck up? I’m trying to eat and go through these messages in peace.

 **Bad Bitch:** Morning, boys. Sleep well?

 **Birdbrain:** My head hurts.

 **You:** I can’t remember how I slept, honestly. I fell asleep on the floor and ended up in my bed.

 **Point Break:** That was my doing, Master Stark. This morning I aided you and Wilson into your beds and ordered us all room service.

 **Bad Bitch:** How romantic.

Tony put his phone down and tiredly showered after he finished eating, getting ready and putting his room service cart outside his room where Thor and Sam’s were already set.

After an hour or so of getting ready separately, the three met up and made sure that they would be going in at a good time, checking and seeing that it was nearly one thirty pm. It would take them almost an hour to get to the club, and they were supposed to go to a few different ones for a little while before ‘finding’ The Dansier by chance.

Tony called their driver and the three of them began club-hopping. Planning to show up at The Dansier around three thirty or four pm.


	8. Temptation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one got a little long so the next chapter will take place where it leaves off. But I have one question, should they give in? Or should Bucky keep fighting himself?  
> ;)

It was hours later when Tony, Sam, and Thor walked into the dim blue and purple and white and golden lighting of The Dansier. The three men looked around and took in the sexy and wild vibe that the club oozed.

Sam, who had just walked up to Clint at the bar and bought a drink, was right in the middle of sipping said drink when Tony started aggressively slapping his arm and chest, Tony’s eyes were widened in terror. Sam turned to see what he was looking at and literally spit his vodka and orange juice _everywhere_ at the sight of Steve basically humping the pole onstage to “Gimme More” by Britney Spears. He and Tony just watched in shocked horror as Steve shook his panty-clad ass at the crowd and did a slut drop, doing pole tricks and lip syncing the whole time.

“Oh my god..” Tony whispered, “He’s never going to live this shit down.” he whispered to Sam.

Sam laughed softly and nodded, still choking on his drink and trying to cough it out of his lungs, since it had gone down the wrong pipe.

Tony went to tap Thor’s shoulder and get him to watch America’s beloved golden boy dancing like a slut, but he turned to see Thor was already across the room and talking to a pink haired twink, a shit eating grin spreading onto his face.

Thor smiled brightly as the man, Brendan, spoke.

“It’s amazing to meet you, Thor.. I can’t believe you’re in the club that I work at!” Brendan softly squealed, “You are my _favorite_ Avenger!” he exclaimed.

Thor smiled still, “Thank you, Brendan.” he said, staring into the young stripper’s green eyes, “You’ll have to show me how you dance sometime..” he said, attempting to flirt.

Brendan turned bright red and nodded lightly, running his fingers through his short pink hair, “Well- I uh.. I have an opening for a private session in twenty if uh.. If you’re interested..” he said with a small smile, “I’m not really supposed to do more than dance though.” he said.

Thor smiled, “That’s fine with me, Sweetheart.” he said, having no idea where this surge of confidence came from but just rolling with it.

Steve continued dancing and acting like a pornstar until the song finished, feeling Bucky’s eyes burning holes into the cheeks of his ass. He did his usual bow and strut offstage before cheering Jake, or Flutter, on with his performance, which was next. He cleaned himself up and changed into more comfortable yet still just as revealing clothes. Deciding on a blue pair of booty shorts and a pink crop top, leaving his knee highs and heels on before walking out from backstage and seeing Brendan flirting with a very interested Thor. He chuckled before blushing as he saw the way Bucky was looking at him.

Bucky was practically clawing at his metaphorical cage. It had been _days_ of man after man flirting with Steve and trying to get him into their bed. Steve had always declined politely, but Bucky couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that someday he could _accept._ He didn’t want that gorgeous motherfucker in bed with anyone but him. But had he made that known or even tried to tell Steve that he’d been pining after him since they were teens? Fuck no. Bucky could never do that. Why would Steve want someone like him? He didn’t even know if Steve liked him like that, or even swung that way.

Just as Bucky had that thought, Thor and Brendan walked up to Steve, Brendan introducing Thor to ‘Stefan’, his best friend. Thor and Steve did a perfect job of pretending to meet for the first time, talking contently.

“Doesn’t he look _so_ much like Captain America, Thor? It’s crazy!!” Brendan said loudly, laughing right after.

Thor and Steve exchanged a glance before both of them started laughing, “I suppose he does!” Thor announced with a nudge to Steve’s arm.

Bucky sighed as he watched them, gripping his drink a little tighter in his flesh hand without realizing it.

Thor then placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder, telling him something that caused Steve to blush like a little twink and fucking _giggle_ .

Bucky growled, hearing it just barely under the music playing in the club.

Natasha walked up to him at that moment, pretending to offer him a drink, “Hey, buddy.. You sure look like you’re about to kill Thor..” she smirked, “You okay?”

Bucky inhaled sharply, “Well, miss, I’ve realized recently that the blonde, see him? You see, he’s the love of my fucking life. And now I don’t know how to tell him without flipping my shit. But I also can’t leave it alone without flipping my shit either.”

Natasha smiled brightly, “You finally realized?” she asked.

Bucky flipped her off with a growl, “Shut it N- Miss.” he said, nearly calling her Nat. He then watched Thor pull both Brendan and Steve closer, he shattered the glass in his hand.

Natasha pretended to jump and asked if Bucky was okay, cleaning him up and whispering that he should make a move before walking off.

Bucky exhaled sharply, wishing he would have asked her for advice rather than breaking something like a dumbfuck.

Thor gripped both of their sides tighter, flattering both men again heavily and causing both of them to blush deeply and laugh. But what Bucky didn’t know was that Steve was just pretending, trying to seem like Thor had an effect on him for Brendan’s sake. But being up close, Thor himself could see that he was faking, since he knew him so well.

Brendan however, was ready to drop to his knees right then and there, absolutely swooning for the big Asgardian man.

Steve smiled lightly, “Oh Thor, you’re so charming.” he giggled believably.

Tony walked up with Sam, who had one of the waitresses on his arm, introducing him and Sam to Steve and Brendan. Getting Steve’s alias and Brendan’s name in return. Sam smiled, giving out his girl’s name, which was Lucy.

Brendan leaned against Thor as the group began talking comfortably, Thor giving Tony a pleading look, as if to ask him to take over their mission for the time being. Tony gave a nearly nonexistent nod, getting into action with a cocky smirk as he scooped Steve from Thor’s arm, beginning to heavily flirt his socks off.

Bucky cracked the table at the sight, anger literally flaring up within him. He stared in disbelief as Tony whispered in Steve’s ear, watching Steve blush deeply and glance in Bucky’s direction.

“Just go with it, we’re trying to do you a favor. Take a glance at your Pal over there.” Tony had whispered before pulling away with a smirk.

Steve nodded just a little, glancing at Bucky before laughing loudly, playing along and practically hanging off of Tony’s arm, leaning into him and gasping and jumping as Tony squeezed his ass.

Tony gave him a million dollar smile, still chatting with the group as well as heavily flattering ‘Stefan’ every time he could.

Thor smiled, “Brendan here is in the middle of taking college classes to get an English degree and a Theatre degree!” he announced, having talked to him about it a bit earlier when they’d met.

Steve and Tony seemed to be in their own little world, well at least to Bucky, who literally left a mark and a fairly large crack in his table as he stood up and walked over to the corner of the room to lean against it in the dimmed light and stare them down.

Tony let out a loud laugh, whispering to Steve, “Guess he believes us. I’d suggest you prepare yourself to have sex tonight.”

Steve choked, “What-” but he couldn't finish before Tony shushed him and started swaying them about to a slower song that one of Steve’s colleague's was dancing to.

“Bucky’s jealous. Literally any part in a movie with a jealous person in love ends with them having jealous angry sex or makeup sex with said person.” Tony said matter of factly.

Steve nodded slowly, blushing red and deciding to just agree rather than talk more about it.

Thor asked Brendan to dance, he practically screamed yes in response and the two walked off to dance together.

Sam had also walked away, but to the bar with Lucy, ordering drinks from Clint, who was technically Caleb as far as the club knew.

Natasha was doing her job expertly and picking up many conversations on her recorder in her apron’s pocket.

Bruce walked into the club a few minutes later, his eyes raking over the crowd and noticing Sam and some woman dirty dancing on the floor, Clint bartending, Bucky in the corner glaring at Tony and Steve, who were dancing and talking. His eyes then landed on Thor and Brendan, who he’d met when he first went to the club, who were practically fucking on the dancefloor. He didn’t know what to do or where to look, suddenly reminding himself to suggest comms to the team rather than going in blind. He saw Natasha, feeling a warm, safe feeling in his chest and making his way to her, sitting at a table near her.

Natasha walked up and smiled wide, “Mr. Banner.” she purred, “How nice to see you tonight..” she said softly.

Bruce flushed lightly but went with it, “It’s nice to see you as well, Ana.” he said, uttering her alias softly.

Natasha leaned closer to him, unintentionally, or possibly intentionally, showing off her cleavage to him, “What’ll it be?”

“My-” Bruce coughed, “My usual.” he squeaked, trying not to stare.

Natasha smiled before straightening back up, “Okay. _Oh_ and sir?”

“Hmm?” Bruce cleared his throat.

“It’s perfectly fine to stare, especially when that’s why I do this stuff anyways.” Nat flirted before walking up to Clint to give him Bruce’s order.

Bruce’s pants tightened, his breath hitched, and he shivered at her words, running a shaky hand through his hair, feeling the little line of green peeking out on the skin above his jugular vein.

When Bucky watched Tony grinding against Steve and noticed the way Steve’s breath was coming shorter, he literally had to grip his jacket so tight it ripped, eyes scanning the crowd.

Tony chuckled softly, “He’s gonna fucking kill me.” he said softly in Steve’s ear.

Steve nodded, still dancing, “Yeah.” he said, sighing sadly.

Tony shook his head, “What’s wrong?”

“Tony? Do you think that Bucky actually wants me?” Steve asked.

Tony’s jaw dropped, “What? Steve. He’s head over heels for you. You guys look at each other like Dean and Castiel.” he said, giving him a look.

Steve looked confused, “Who?”

“They’re these insanely gay guys on that show Supernatural.” Tony said, “Anyways. You guys are meant to be! Like Pep and I, you should go for it.”

Steve nodded slowly, “Okay.” he said confidently, “Brendan!” he called, the pink haired man didn’t even hear him, his lips were currently occupied by a certain Asgardian’s.

Tony smirked, “I’ll tell him you had to leave.” he said, winking.

Steve walked over to Bucky, slinging his bag over his shoulder and giggling, “Ready to go home?” he asked. “I already did all my dances for today so I’m ready whenever.”

Bucky was silent, he just nodded stiffly and walked out the door.

Steve bit his lip, scared he had gone too far, he followed silently, getting into the car with Bucky, who no matter how mad at him he was, still opened his door for him.

Bucky drove out of the parking lot, angry and annoyed. The car ride back to the apartment silent and uncomfortable.

Bucky pulled into their parking structure and then they walked down and into the apartment building.

Steve walked with him into the elevator, blushing and pressing the button to their floor, “Are you mad at me?”

Bucky stayed silent, clenching his fists.

“Bucky I was just having fun! And why would it matter to you anyways?” Steve asked, glaring, “I don’t understand why it’s such a big de- mm-”

Bucky had snapped, cutting him off by grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him deeply, roughly.

Steve moaned softly and kissed him back, feeling Bucky’s tongue against his bottom lip and opening his mouth to him.

Their tongues danced together, both men moaning deeply and gripping the other tightly, Bucky’s hands now on his hips and Steve’s arms around Bucky’s neck.

Bucky made an animalistic noise and lifted him up, slamming him against the wall and growling when Steve whined in response and wrapped his legs around his waist, the two grinding like teenagers. They both groaned in annoyance as the elevator dinged, signalling that they were at their floor.

Bucky set him down, “It fucking bothered me because- never mind.” he sighed, turning and stalking off to their apartment.

Steve scrambled to follow him, his cheeks red and hair a mess, an aching erection in his shorts, “Bucky, what the _fuck_?!” he shouted after him, so damn tired of them dancing around each other.

Bucky opened their door and walked in, ignoring him, “I shouldn’t have done that.” he growled after a moment of silence.

“Oh really? And why is that?” Steve hissed, locking their door behind them.

Bucky stood up and crowded Steve against the wall, his metal hand slamming into the wall next to his head, cracking it with the force, “Because now it’s all I’m gonna _fuckin_ ’ think about.” he growled in his ear, so damn close to giving in and just _taking what he wants_. “I-” he cut himself off and just turned around and walked out of the room, slamming his bedroom door behind himself. Self hatred radiating through him and a cock hard enough to pound nails in his jeans.

Steve jumped at the sound, panting heavily and trying to calm himself down, he slowly walked into his room and closed his door, sighing sharply in anger and arousal.


	9. Mutual Imaginations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO much for 103 Kudos, 13 Bookmarks, and all of the comments!  
> I'm so grateful for you all! And as a word of thanks, this chapter is rated E for a reason.  
> Enjoy ;)

That had been the fourth time since they’d gotten to LA that Bucky had almost spilled the truth to Steve. That he loved him more than anything in this whole world, that he didn’t trust himself to make Steve happy, so he never tried anything. That he hated himself and that fucking arm too damn much to let himself do anything or say anything.

Bucky laid in bed, furious with himself and trying to ignore his rock hard erection. He turned over, trying to get the way Steve’s lips felt against his out of his head. How much he wished he had continued and just fucked him hard, hot, and raw against the elevator wall. Defiling America’s Golden Boy and ruining him for anyone else.

Steve knocked at his bathroom door, waiting for a moment before opening the door and walking in, shutting it after, and starting the shower. He sighed heavily as he undressed himself, wincing at the intensity of his boner and trying to keep his mind off of the way Bucky had lifted him so effortlessly. The way that Bucky had ground his clothed cock against Steve’s. A small whimper left his mouth as he stepped into the hot shower, he shut his eyes and allowed the water to cascade down his entire body, tilting his head back to wet his hair .  


Bucky growled as he heard the shower turn on, inhaling sharply and running a hand through his brown locks. He was holding onto his self control by a thread, his breathing near silent as he listened to the shower running, his steel blue eyes widening as he heard Steve let out a breathy moan.

Steve knocked his head back, his right hand wrapped around his throbbing length and his left pressed against the shower wall in front of him. He bowed his head, allowing the water to keep beating down onto the back of his neck and down his back, letting out another soft moan as he began moving his hand.  


Bucky inhaled shakily at the sounds coming from the shower. He wouldn’t have even been able to hear him if he wasn’t focusing so hard on the sound in the bathroom. But now he couldn’t tear his focus away from it. He slid his right hand down his shirt-clad chest, grunting as his hand brushed over his aching hard on.

Steve was practically fucking his hand, his head now back against the side of the shower, water still lightly hitting his front and only adding to the erotic act. The blonde supersoldier moaned a little louder, wishing that it was Bucky who was touching him. He sped his hand up, his left hand sliding behind himself. He let out a soft cry as he softly rubbed two fingers against his puckered hole.

Bucky was damn-near feral, his jeans now open and his cock haphazardly pulled out and tightly held in his right hand. He gripped the sheet with his left as he worked his spit-slicked hand up and down, biting down onto his lip and knocking his head back against his black pillows. He sped his hand up, moaning softly at the sounds that Steve was making in the shower.

Steve inhaled sharply and slowly slid his pointer finger inside of himself, finally giving into the temptation that he could no longer handle. He sped his right hand up and pushed his finger deeper, wincing at the strange feeling.

Bucky worked his cock faster, swallowing thickly and biting back noises. His muscular chest rising and falling rapidly as he grew closer and closer to the edge. He made a dazed mental note to not allow himself to cum until Steve had, wanting to hear him fall apart.

Steve had added a second finger, crying out just a bit too loud as he experimentally curved his fingers, finding some kind of spot inside himself that sent jolts of pleasure throughout his body whenever it was touched.

Bucky groaned softly at the way Steve cried out. He heard Steve begin letting out frequent little, “ _ Uh- Uh- Ah! _ ”s. And good God what he’d give to be a fly on the wall inside that steamy bathroom right now.

Steve had found a rhythm, finger-fucking himself and jerking himself off at the same blinding pace while rubbing at his prostate with every push and pull. He was oblivious to how loud he’d gotten, his body pressed back against the wall as he thrust upwards into his palm and then pushed back onto his fingers right after. His hips were jerking and he was letting out helpless and downright filthy moans and cries, thighs quivering as he grew closer and closer to his impending release.

Bucky nearly came on the spot as Steve grew even louder, he never would’ve expected Steve to be so vocal while getting himself off. He twisted his hand around the head of his cock on an upstroke and choked out a moan, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes tightly. He imagined Steve bouncing on his dick, the way he’d claw at Bucky’s chest with each push down onto Bucky's thick cock. The way he’d moan all loud and helpless as he stuffed himself full of Bucky. He stuttered out another sound, ripping into yet another sheet with his metal fist.

Steve was whimpering and whining, speeding his movements up as he began moaning unintelligible things, his brain numb with pleasure. “Bucky-” He gasped out, rubbing his cockhead and prostate at the same time, causing himself to cry out an even louder, “ _ Uh! Uh! Bucky! _ ” as he worked himself to the brink of his orgasm. Steve’s cries grew to a fever pitch as he pushed himself over the edge, crying out a helpless yell of, “Oh God-  _ Fuck! _ ” as he arched his back and cum spattered onto his chest and across the shower, hitting the shower door.

That was it for Bucky, he came not even a beat after Steve, throwing his head back and cursing loudly as rope after rope of cum pumped out of him and onto his rapidly rising and falling chest. He shuddered and arched his back, groaning and panting heavily as he recovered.

Steve nearly collapsed from the force of his orgasm, letting out a shaky moan. It was the best orgasm he had ever had the pleasure of experiencing. He sagged against the shower wall, watching the water wash away the white evidence of his masturbation session. After a moment of recomposing himself, he straightened up on wobbly legs and pulled his fingers out of himself with another shaky moan, beginning to wash his body and hair.

Bucky sighed softly, reaching for the tissues on his nightstand and cleaning himself up, panting heavily and swallowing thickly as he threw away the soiled tissues. He stood up and put on his boxers and shirt, draping his jeans over his arm and waiting for Steve to leave the bathroom so he could shower.

Steve finished cleaning himself a few minutes later, rinsing the soap off of his body and out of his blonde hair, he sighed contently, feeling weightless and calm, still slightly high on his orgasmic bliss. He stepped out of the shower, turned it off, and wrapped a towel around himself before going into his bedroom and shutting the joint door behind himself. He heard Bucky turn the shower on soon after he’d left the bathroom, feeling a blush heat his cheeks at the realization that Bucky could have, well,  _ definitely _ heard him getting off. He got dressed quickly, a white t-shirt and blue sweatpants, and walked out of his bedroom, planning on cooking dinner.

Bucky’s shower was quick and efficient. He did a great job of not imagining how Steve must have looked while getting off in there. He only thought of it five times, that was a new record. He got dressed in his room, his red Henley and grey sweatpants, and then made his way towards the smell of cooking food.

When Bucky walked through the living room and into the kitchen, he couldn’t help but smile at how adorable Steve looked when he cooked, “Hey pal, whatcha makin’?” he asked softly.

Steve smiled a bit, “I thought we could have breakfast for dinner.” He said, his voice soft since he didn’t know if Bucky was still angry with him.

Bucky could sense his awkwardness and walked up to him, softly placing a hand on his shoulder, “I’m sorry I got so..er..crazy.” he said softly, “I dunno what came over me..”

Steve nodded, “I’m sorry too Buck.. I didn’t mean to swear at you.” He said sheepishly.

Bucky shrugged, chuckling, “It’s fine. You need to start cursin’ anyways, Pal.” he said, “I’ve been sayin’ it forever.”

Steve laughed softly, “Okay.” he said as he continued cooking the bacon and eggs. “Could you grab drinks and flip the french toast?” he asked, gesturing to the french toast on the stove next to where he was working.  


Bucky smiled lopsidedly and nodded, helping him cook and enjoying the slight domesticity about it. He just wished that he could pull Steve into a kiss whenever he wanted to. Not realizing that he was staring at the subject of his thought pattern’s change rather than putting french toast onto plates.

Steve noticed this after a moment, “Buck.. The french toast is gonna burn.” he said with a small smile, blushing at the look in Bucky’s eyes. He put bacon and scrambled eggs on his and Bucky’s plates before shutting off the stove and holding out both plates for Bucky to put the toast on.

Bucky shook his head, “Shit- sorry.” he said, putting two pieces each on both plates and turning off his side of the stove as well and walking over to grab the butter and syrup, placing them on the table.

Steve set their plates down across from each other per usual and sat down, smiling at Bucky as he sat down as well. He found himself unable to stop staring at Bucky’s handsome face as he ate.

Bucky was in a similar boat. Wanting nothing more than to lean across the table and kiss that little smile off of those perfect pink lips.  


After dinner, the two had cleaned up the kitchen together before both deciding to call it a night. They said their goodnight's to each other before retiring to their rooms to get some shuteye before spending another day at The Dansier.

Steve had fallen asleep right away, his body completely spent.

Bucky, however, couldn’t seem to get comfortable. The former Winter Soldier only finding sleep but two hours before they’d planned to wake up.


	10. Undisclosed Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that heavily inspired the events of this chapter was Undisclosed Desires by Muse, hence the chapter title.  
> Lots of you wanted them to give into their feelings, and it's Valentines Day today so, they may or may not give into a few in this chapter.
> 
> Also this chapter is the longest I've written thus far but I got so into it and I am in love with it.
> 
> Enjoy! And prepare for some huge fluff and some mild-ish smut. :)

The next day had been fast and a blur, the two men unable to talk about their situation even though both knew that they needed to.

The day had started with them waking up late and ended with them trying to leave The Dansier at damn near midnight since Hendrick had decided to start overworking Steve because he was offended that Bucky wouldn’t allow him to send Steve off to the back rooms for private dances.

Brendan had asked to leave work early when Thor had asked him out to dinner, so Hendrick had forced Steve to take over the rest of his shift.

Steve had danced five more times than he usually had to, exhausted and about to cry backstage when Bucky had come to get him, telling him that he’d persuaded Hendrick to allow Steve to go home and sleep. It was 11:30 pm at that time.

And that was when Clint had reported through their code to Nat that he’d overheard Hendrick discussing some fishy business with a man in all black by the bar.

As Steve and Bucky were making their ways to the door, they noticed Natasha doing her rounds. Sam and Tony weren’t there today, to keep suspicion away, and Thor was on his date with Brendan, so it was really only them and Natasha and Bruce and Clint. And they still hadn’t discussed comms.

Natasha was lightly making her way to Bruce away from the bar, and it was very apparent to her teammates that she had information.

Steve let out an exhausted sigh and looked at Bucky, silently asking what they should do.

Bucky looked at him apologetically and nodded his head for Steve to go wait in the car, handing him the keys.

Steve thanked him with tear filled eyes and went outside.

Bucky sighed and made his way to the bar, glancing at Clint and watching as he wrote on a napkin. To anyone else, it looked like Clint, or “Caleb” had passed “Mr. Benjamin” his number. But in reality, Clint had given him the information that he had heard. Bucky had ordered a drink, and asked nonchalantly if it would be okay for him and Steve to leave. Clint had reluctantly nodded, whispering a soft, “We’ll text you guys about it later, go home.” in his ear in a fraction of a second before kissing his cheek to keep the facade up and pulling back. Bucky put on a fake smile, pretending to chat a bit longer before taking the napkin and leaving, holding his breath the whole walk out of the club and past the bouncer.

Once he’d gotten into the car, which Steve had started for him, Bucky immediately began driving away. “Have you already checked yourself for any bruises from the stage?” he asked, which was their code word for checking for bugs.

Steve nodded, “Yeah, Got a fuck ton.” He sighed, shaking his head to indicate that he hasn’t found anything and giving him a look that asked silently if he had checked himself.

Bucky shook his head, to which Steve blushed and slowly reached to check him. Bucky held his hand up and spoke softly, “Stefan, darling, would you mind checking my pockets for my phone? I may have left it in the club.” he said.

Steve nodded and began checking all of Bucky’s pockets and anywhere where a bug could’ve been, and making a small show of it to be thorough.

Bucky felt his body tense lightly as Steve felt all of his outside pockets first, sliding his hands up Bucky’s chest through his shirt to make more fabric-induced noise to muffle the bugged recording if there was one. He began softly biting his lip as he worked, which Bucky didn’t miss, his cock twitching to life at the way Steve’s hands felt on his body.

Steve felt his phone in his left inside pocket of his jacket, making sure to check it last. He felt around until he noticed a small round speaker looking thing in Bucky’s right jean pocket. He gave Bucky a look, signalling he found it before speaking, “Okay, Jamie. I found it.” he said as he pulled his phone out and handed it to Bucky, leaning impossibly close.

Bucky inhaled sharply, “I- I uh need some fresh air.” he breathed out, rolling down his widow and nodding to it.

Steve slid his hands over Bucky’s chest again and into both of his pockets, talking over the loud breeze as they drove to their apartment. “Have I ever mentioned how much I love this jacket?” he said as seductively as he could, wrapping his hand around the device and slowly pulling it out without a sound, still talking softly with Bucky as if nothing changed before he softly chucked the bug out the window, sighing exasperatedly when Bucky shut the window.

“That it?” Bucky grunted out, his cock so hard it hurt.

Steve nodded, “Uhuh. I thoroughly checked you for anything else.” he said softly, “I doubt they’ll even realize that it’s not with us anymore and just assume that it fell out when they do.” he smirked, “They’re kinda stupid. Hendrick’s ‘minions’. Y’know?” he chuckled.

Bucky laughed softly, “Yeah, I’m proud of you, Stevie.” he said as he pulled into their usual parking spot in the parking garage, taking off his gloves and putting them into Steve’s bag. The two just staring at each other for a minute before Steve spoke, a blush hot on his cheeks.

“Yeah?” Steve asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Bucky smiled lopsidedly, “Mhm, you’re playing your part so well, doll.” he said before he could think.

Steve’s cheeks grew even redder, “I-Is that what I am, Buck?” He whispered, “Your Doll?”

Bucky inhaled sharply at how submissive the almighty Captain America sounded after being called the pet name, “If..If that’s what you want..” he whispered back, their faces inches apart.

Steve bit his lip, terrified to take this small step towards what he had always wanted, “It- uh.. It’s what I’ve always wanted, Buck..” he said, just as soft with a small quiver to his voice.

Bucky couldn’t control the way his right hand came up to lightly cup the side of Steve’s face, “Can..Can I kiss you?”

Steve giggled with an even deeper blush, “You didn’t ask yesterday when you cornered me in an elevator and nearly turned me into a h-horny teenager..” he smiled sheepishly.

Bucky licked his lips, looking down at Steve’s lips before back up at his gorgeous, exhausted face, “So.. is that a yes?”

Steve smiled at how gentle he was being, “ _Yes_..” he breathed out adding a whiny little, “Please..” right after.

Bucky then slid his hand around to the back of his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss, the two moaning softly in unison.

Steve slid his hands up Bucky’s chest again, this time he didn't stop at the top of his jacket, though. His left hand slid to the back of Bucky’s neck and his right slid into his brown locks, unraveling them from their bun. He kissed Bucky still, turning his head to the left as Bucky turned his to the right, the two beginning to heavily make out in the close heat of the running car.

Bucky let out a soft growl and pulled him closer, his left hand slowly reaching to grasp Steve’s pink tank top to pull him closer, groaning in annoyance and reaching down to undo both of their seatbelts before he resumed trying to pull Steve closer, the two making out deeply with barely any stops for breath except shuddered gasps between each kiss.

Steve felt a surge of confidence within himself, leaning closer and crawling over the middle console to straddle Bucky’s hips, feeling his aching erection against his own, experimentally grinding his hips against Bucky’s as he deepened the kiss.

Bucky was hanging onto a thread of control, his right hand sliding into Steve’s hair and tugging his head to the right this time, his left sliding down to Steve’s lower back, grinding up against him and moaning in unison with him at the intense pleasure it created.

Steve was putty in his hands, helplessly grinding against him through the barriers of their jeans, his hands traveling _all over_ Bucky’s strong, muscular upper body before they found purchase in his brown locks again, moans tumbling from both men and into the other’s mouths.

Bucky softly tugged Steve’s hips to grind them harder together, hissing into his mouth at the feeling. He could _feel_ how close Steve was as his slim hips started stuttering against Bucky’s.

Steve ground faster, pulling away for a moment to kiss up and down Bucky’s neck, moaning a bit louder and pressing his lips to Bucky’s ear, “‘M not gonna last..” he panted out, whimpering.

Bucky groaned at how _wrecked_ that Steve’s voice sounded. He used both hands to undo both of their belts and jeans.

“Wh-” Steve had started, but Bucky cut him off with another kiss.

“Trust me, Doll, you’ll love this.” Bucky panted against his lips, pulling his own hard on out before he did the same with Steve’s, reveling in Steve’s little whine at the feeling of finally being touched by Bucky. Bucky spat into his right hand and wrapped it haphazardly around both of their cocks, beginning to jerk both of them off, burying his face in Steve’s neck to moan out a bit higher than he’d care to admit, his left hand holding a bruising tight grip onto Steve’s hip.

Steve let out a broken moan and thrust at the same time as Bucky, the blonde helplessly crying Bucky’s name into the collar of his now sweaty shirt and coat, feeling his orgasm slowly tingling up and down his spine, he was right on the edge.

Bucky was in a similar boat, grunting into Steve’s ear before he captured the trembling man’s lips with his own again, the two’s moans growing louder and more uncontrolled.

After a moment of them rutting into Bucky’s hand together in a messy, delicious rhythm, Steve pulled away from Bucky for a half a second to gasp out a breathless, “ _Close_ -!” and a whiny moan before his hands gripped onto Bucky’s hair and face and he buried his face in Bucky’s neck.

Bucky groaned loudly at that, “Me- _fuck_ \- me too, Stevie..Come for me, Doll..” he breathed into his ear, kissing the lobe.

Steve’s hands balled into fists around the lapels of Bucky’s coat as he cried out a loud, “ _Uh_! _Uh_ \- _Gah-_ _Bucky! Fuck!_ ” and came _hard_ between them, spurting all over Bucky’s white button down and shuddering in his arms, whining as Bucky grew louder and louder.

Bucky’s metal fingers dug into Steve’s hips, his hips jolting roughly once more before his own release joined Steve’s on his chest, grunted out moans punching from his chest as he threw his head back against the headrest, panting heavily as he jerked them both until they were spent and sensitive as all hell. He shakily released their now softening cocks, inhaling sharply at the way Steve weakly bucked his hips as he did so and collapsed onto his chest.

The two just laid there in the driver’s seat of their parked, running car together with cum on their shirts and heavy breaths leaving parted lips.

Bucky slowly leaned his head to kiss Steve’s neck, feeling his hot breath against his neck. He smiled lightly and swallowed deeply, “Sweetheart..” he whispered to Steve, who was nearly asleep. When he got no response, he held Steve’s sleepy form up lightly with his metal hand and put them both back into their pants, wincing at just how much cum was between them and reaching for their wet wipes that they kept in the middle console for any emergencies.

Bucky took care of as much of the slowly drying cum as he could, _praying_ that nobody would be in the elevator when they walked in. He placed them in the designated ‘trash bag’ in the backseat before he lightly kissed Steve’s lips, softly placing him back into his seat so he could shut the car off and grab Steve’s bag, making sure he had the napkin from Clint.

Bucky sighed softly and got out of the car, cracking his back with a groan and swinging Steve’s bag over his own shoulder, shutting his door and making his way over to the sleeping supersoldier. He opened Steve’s door and softly pulled him into his arms, wrapping Steve’s legs around his waist, “Baby, Stevie.. I need you to wrap your legs around me.” he whispered in his ear.

Steve was exhausted from his long day and from the fantastic orgasm that Bucky had given him, his blue eyes staying shut as he wrapped his arms and legs around Bucky’s neck and waist, nuzzling into his neck and allowing himself to fall back to sleep.

Bucky made sure he had everything before lightly kicking Steve’s door shut and locking the car before making his way to the Main Building and to the elevator. He stepped past the woman at the desk with the first genuine smile he’d ever given her, pressing the up button and waiting for the elevator to come, his metal arm holding Steve up and his right around his waist but able to be used if needed.

The doors opened to reveal a couple in their early forties, they walked out past Steve and Bucky as Bucky took Steve into the elevator and Bucky was relieved as hell that their mess was covered by Steve’s sleeping form. He pressed the button for floor six and adjusted his hold on Steve’s ass, making sure he was supporting him comfortably.

The ride to their floor was slow but comfortable, Bucky finally had Steve. Sure, they needed to discuss the situation, but it seemed as if Steve was actually, finally his. The thought made Bucky want to cry. He’d loved him for _decades_. Steve was what brought him back after The Soldier had taken hold for so long. Steve was the one thing HYDRA could never get him to fully forget. Ever. Steve was his person, his soulmate, his whole goddamn world.

The elevator dinged for their floor and Bucky made his way to their room, pulling his key out of his pocket and unlocking the door to their room, walking in before closing and locking the door behind him and Steve.

Bucky walked Steve into the bathroom, trying his best to start a bath for him with one arm, and that was when a very groggy Steve mumbled out, “Just shower. No bath.” Bucky’s heart melted and he complied. Steve had sounded like a cuter and less aggressive version of the Hulk, it was something Bucky would never forget. He smiled brightly as he turned on the shower and let it warm up, softly helping his half asleep Steve stand, “Alright Love, I’m gonna let you shower, okay? I’ll shower after and then make us dinner.”

Steve tiredly rubbed his eyes, making a little displeased sound and shaking his head, “Just shower with me.” he said in a soft, tired voice, “I don’t want you to leave.”

Bucky thought he’d spontaneously combust right there, Steve was absolutely fucking _precious_ and Bucky wanted to give him his whole life just to make him happy. He nodded and slowly started to undress himself, getting down to his boxers.

Steve did the same, blushing a little as he locked eyes with Bucky and they dropped their underwear as well.

Bucky told Steve to get in first and gathered their clothing, putting it into their hamper before joining his Steve in the shower.

Their shower was quiet and comforting, Bucky washing himself and then grinning wide when Steve asked for help washing his hair, the poor guy barely able to stand correctly as he washed himself.

Bucky nodded and rinsed his own body and hair before he began washing Steve’s, he couldn’t get over how beautiful that Steve’s body was, how perfect he was and had always been. He reveled in the way that Steve leaned into his touch, the way Steve let out soft little moans of relaxed appreciation as Bucky rinsed the shampoo from his hair and applied the conditioner, he rinsed it out after a moment and softly ran his fingertips over Steve’s form, “God, you’re so fucking beautiful.” he sighed, smiling as Steve turned to face him for a moment.

“Thanks, Buck.. So are you.” Steve said with a blush, softly sliding his own fingertips up and down Bucky’s body and over his various scars, leaning to kiss the spot where Bucky’s metal shoulder joined with his flesh, softly tracing the red star on the metal appendage. “I love you,” he said before he could think.

Bucky felt his whole body freeze up and before he knew what was happening there were tears slipping down his stubbly face.

Steve looked at him with worry in his eyes, “Bucky I’m sorry-”

Bucky cut him off by pulling him into his arms under the hot water beating down and kissing him deeply, passionately. His metal and flesh hands cupping Steve’s cheeks and softly stroking his cheekbones with his thumbs as he continued to just let the tears fall.

Steve whimpered and kissed him back, arms looping around his neck and his body pressing against Bucky’s.

Bucky continued kissing him for a moment before he pulled away and let out a shaky sob, “I-I love you too, Steve.” he said, choking out another sob as he continued holding onto his face.

Steve smiled brightly and felt tears slipping down his face as well, pulling Bucky into another kiss, “Yeah?” he breathed as he pulled away.

Bucky nodded, “Always have and always will. I’ve a-always wanted you to be mine.” he sobbed out before chasing Steve’s lips again and capturing them in another loving kiss.

Steve pulled away again for air after a bit, smiling still, “I’m yours, Buck. Always have been.” he whispered softly.

Bucky’s steel blue eyes spilled more tears as he simply pulled him into a hug, holding him tightly and shutting the shower off, wrapping both arms around him tightly.

Steve hugged him back, smiling still.

Bucky shakily exhaled, pulling away with a small smile, “So what do you want for dinner?” he asked.

Steve shrugged lightly, “We could just make BLT’s?” he suggested.

Bucky nodded, his smile growing wider, “Okay.” he said before he got out and grabbed himself and Steve a towel, helping him out of the shower and wrapping the towel around him, pulling him into another kiss, “I’ll meet you out there when we’re both dressed, okay?”

Steve nodded and began drying himself, making sure his hair was only damp before he hung his towel back up and kissed Bucky again, “Okay.” he said before walking out of the bathroom naked, feeling much more rejuvenated and happy, but still just as tired.

Bucky smiled and finished drying his own hair and body before walking into his own room naked as well, deciding on a black pair of boxers with grey sweats and a black t-shirt. He left his bedroom with damp, messy hair and pulled out the stuff that they needed for BLT’s.

Steve had chosen to wear blue boxers and a white t-shirt with light green sweats, walking out of his room and into the kitchen where Bucky had already begun cooking the bacon for their sandwiches, he smiled at the way he looked. There was a certain pep in his step and he was humming to himself, which was a rarity when it came to Bucky. Steve couldn’t be happier.

Steve walked up and wrapped his arms around Bucky's torso, placing his chin on his right shoulder as Bucky flipped the bacon. “Hi.” he said softly, blushing a little.

Bucky smiled and leaned into his hold, “Hi, Doll. How ya feelin’?”

“Better. The uh..orgasm..and the shower really helped me unwind.” Steve replied softly, blushing beet red.

Bucky nodded, “I agree.” he smirked a bit as he put the bacon onto a plate, “Make up our sandwiches while I deal with the grease and then I’ll grab drinks, alright?” he asked.

Steve smiled brightly and nodded, taking the plate from him and doctoring their sandwiches, two for both of them, listening to Bucky rifling around to get rid of the grease and then hearing the fridge open and close. Bucky placed two glasses of milk next to each other on the table, which caught Steve’s eye.

Bucky took his plate from Steve with a small, “Thank you, Stevie.” before he pulled Steve’s chair out for him and sat down in his own seat.

Steve sat next to him for the first time since they’d ‘moved in.’ A smile broke out onto his face as they both began eating in a comfortable silence.

Steve finished his food first, “That was amazing, Buck.” he smiled as he finished his glass of milk.

Bucky smiled brightly, “Thanks, Stevie.” he said as he finished his meal, yawning a little bit and stretching his arms over his head.

Steve watched him do so, blushing at the small sliver of stomach that he could see when Bucky raised his arms so high, he wanted to lick and kiss _all over_ that chest.

Bucky caught him staring and smiled, “Like what you see, Punk?”

Steve blushed beet red, “Y-Yeah, Jerk, what about it?”

Bucky chuckled softly, “I like what I see too, Stevie, don’t worry.” he said with a wink before standing to take care of their dishes.

Steve stood to help, and once they’d finished he realized just how exhausted he really was, yawning heavily and arching his back a bit.

“Tired, Doll?” Bucky asked softly.

Steve nodded a little, “Do you think I could sleep in your room tonight?” he asked before immediately adding, “I- I don’t have to- Sorry-”

Bucky smiled and shushed him, “I’d love to finally be able to cuddle you to sleep, Sweetheart. But you’ve gotta do something for me, okay?”

Steve nodded, “Anything, Buck, you know that.”

“Anything? Damn, I’ve gotta remember that statement.” Bucky smirked, watching Steve turn red and open his mouth to speak, “I’m kidding, kind of, but anyways, I was just..uh.. I was just wondering if you’d want to uh.. Go out with me, sometime? When we have a day off or time alone?” he asked with a small glance at his hands, which were clasped tightly in front of him.

Steve smiled, “Of course, Buck..” he said softly.

“And um, be my boyfriend.” Bucky rushed out, his cheeks turning a soft red.

Steve’s smile widened, he stepped closer to Bucky, “I think that what happened in the car and shower should’ve shown it but I pretty much already am.” he said softly, ‘So yes, of course I’ll be your boyfriend too, James.” he said softly, uttering Bucky’s first name in almost a whisper.

Bucky’s eyes met his as his lips spread into a huge smile, “Yeah? I- I can call you mine?” he asked.

Steve nodded, knowing that Bucky needed the reassurance, “Yes, Buck.”

Bucky suddenly pulled him into a kiss and lifted him off the ground, spinning him around with his arms around his waist.

Steve giggled loudly against his lips, kissing him back and leaning against him when Bucky put him down.

“I love you so much, Steven Grant Rogers.” Bucky breathed out for the second time in his whole life, and he meant it with everything in him.

Steve smiled, “I love you too, James Buchanan Barnes. I said it in the shower, but I’ll say it again, I’m yours, always have been and always will be.”

Bucky hugged him tightly, kissing him again and then walking into his bedroom with him, the two stripping down to their boxers and getting into Bucky’s bed.

Steve groaned, “Your mattress is so much better than mine.” he pouted adorably.

Bucky chuckled, “Well if you wanted to you could always end up permanently sleeping on this one. With me.” he said.

Steve smiled a little, “Smooth.” he said, laughing softly and lying back next to him, watching Bucky turn off the lamp next to the bed. “Goodnight, Buck.” he said softly.

“Goodnight, Stevie.” Bucky said back, softly kissing Steve and pulling him into his arms, smiling in the dark as he felt Steve snuggle close and bury his face in his neck. He felt Steve wrap an arm around his waist and tangle his right leg with his. He kissed the top of his head, sighing softly and relaxing into the mattress, his right arm around Steve.


	11. Lighting Of A Match

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Sorry I've been gone for so long!  
> This chapter has a lot of plot-related angst and the next chapter will be a continuation of this one since it got too long.  
> Mild fluff and humor as well, but mostly angst.  
> Be prepared for shit to get fairly close to the fan.  
> And from that statement, one can guess what the next chapter's gonna involve.
> 
> Warning: A character is shot in this chapter but it is not explicitly written.

Bucky was the first to wake up the next morning around 10:00 am. Both of his arms wrapped around a snoring Steve, who was still in the same position he’d fallen asleep in. Bucky placed a soft kiss on the blonde’s cheek, smiling at the way he nuzzled deeper into Bucky’s arms as he slept.

Bucky slowly reached his left arm to grasp his phone off of the nightstand, groggily checking his messages.

**_3:00 am_ **

**The Sluts Groupchat**

**Natasha Romanoff (Kind Redhead):** This is the most secure line we’ve got so, we’ll discuss this here. Who all is awake? Clint and I just finally got sent home.

 **Clint Barton (Arrow Kid):** Hendrick is suspecting something, guys. We need to talk about strategies.. And we’ve got a problem with communication.

 **Bruce Banner (Turns Green):** I’d suggest we install and utilize comms, as well as our code words.

 **Natasha Romanoff (Kind Redhead):** I agree, it makes more sense for us to be able to communicate without having to walk up to each other.. Seeing so many of us together could trigger realization for Hendrick or his minions. Or anyone really.

 **Sam Wilson (Bird Asshole):** What have Tony and I missed? We spent the whole day in the spa at our hotel and I feel like a motherfucking princess!

 **Tony Stark (Howard’s Son):** I think the chick doing my face mask wanted that feathered dick, Mr. Wilson.

 **Sam Wilson (Bird Asshole):** Yeah? Damn, maybe I’ll call her up to my room soon…

 **Clint Barton (Arrow Kid):** FEATHERED DICK?!?!

 **Natasha Romanoff (Kind Redhead):** Guys! Can we please focus? I think Steve and Barnes are asleep or about to sleep because Hendrick really overworked Steve and talked Barnes’ ear off today. But where’s Thor?

 **Tony Stark (Howard’s Son):** From what we heard… It looks like he brought a certain pink haired man back to his room last night for some hammertime. ;) If you know what I’m sayin’..

 **Clint Barton (Arrow Kid):** Hammertime? That’s the best you could come up with?

 **Tony Stark (Howard’s Son):** Shut it, Legolas. I’m still funnier than you.

 **Clint Barton (Arrow Kid):** Oh Yeah?? Fuckin’ prove it, bitch.

 **Natasha Romanoff (Kind Redhead):** Guys.. Seriously?

 **Natasha Romanoff (Kind Redhead):** Anyways, now that you’ve all been kind enough to shut up. Clint overheard Hendrick discussing his next exchange of illegal trafficking with a man in black that goes by the name “Goldbrick.” He said that it was going to be happening in the next couple days and was continuously switching from English to German back and forth as a way of encoding their conversation. Clint only knows fragments of German so he couldn’t make everything out, but from their English words it seems that they’re planning on trying to kidnap and sell four of their eight dancers and hire more to cover the open spots. Clint isn’t certain but it seemed like they were planning to sell a couple of least favorites and a couple of favorites and claim that they’d left of their own accord.

 **Clint Barton (Arrow Kid):** I think we have two or three days before they’re planning on asking the dancers chosen to stay late and then “kidnapping” them and selling them while they’re finishing up. I have a bad feeling.. Should Steve and Brendan not work the next couple days?

 **Natasha Romanoff (Kind Redhead):** That would draw attention. We’ll just keep Barnes, Rogers, and Thor on alert and ready to protect each other and Brendan, since Thor has taken a liking to him.

Unanimous agreements about staying low and trying to acquire as much information as they could until Hendrick makes his move followed before they also agreed that Clint would be giving out earpieces for the rest of them that were undetectable and small. Sam and Tony were to wait another day or show up with Thor to see Brendan dance and converse. It was their choice. Nat, Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Bruce were to keep up their covers and act as if nothing had changed, but still be on alert for strange things or instances of interest.

Bucky chuckled to himself as he read, checking the Napkin that he’d set on his nightstand to make sure it said roughly the same as what the group chat had covered, which it did, and then he ripped it up and threw it into the trash next to the bed.

Steve whined a little bit in his sleep, nuzzling into Bucky’s neck and holding tighter onto him with his right arm and leg.

Bucky sighed contently, biting his lip and texting a quick, ‘sounds good’ to the chat and putting his phone down. He pulled Steve closer, lightly kissing his face before he began softly prying Steve off of him to get up and make breakfast.

Steve inhaled sharply as he woke up, feeling Bucky trying to get out of bed. His blue eyes fluttered open and he made a displeased sound, pulling Bucky back against him and humming happily.

Bucky gave in and wrapped his arms around Steve, kissing his neck, “Morning, Doll.”

Steve smiled lightly, “Mornin’ Buck.”

“How’d you sleep?” Bucky asked, kissing his cheek and then the tip of his nose.

Steve laughed softly, “Really good, Buck. How about you?”

“Better than I’ve slept in decades.” Bucky said softly, “Better than before the war. And obviously after.”

Steve perked up, “Yeah? That’s good, Buck!” he said, smiling brightly, “I’m so glad I helped.”

Bucky smiled, “Me too, Doll. Pancakes or hash browns for breakfast with eggs and bacon?”

Steve shrugged, “Hashbrowns and toast with our eggs and bacon.” he suggested.

Bucky chuckled, “It’s like you read my mind, Stevie.” he said, “Let’s get up and get ready.”

Steve nodded and the two sat up, Bucky lightly pulling him into a kiss before they stood completely.

Steve smiled, “I’ve gotta go to my room to get ready, but I’ll be out to help with breakfast as soon as I’m done.”

Bucky nodded as he started getting dressed, “My gloves are in your bag, Doll, would you mind bringing them out to me when you’re ready?”

Steve nodded and kissed him again before they went their separate ways.

After a couple hours the two had gotten dressed, packed for the day, and had eaten. Bucky had told Steve the details of what went down in the chat while they were getting ready for bed and sleeping, the two discussing their code words and techniques again just in case before preparing to leave.

They now both stood in the elevator, adjusting their appearances and talking amongst themselves, sharing kisses every once and awhile.

The elevator dinged as they reached the lobby, both men making their way out the door with smiles on their faces and a wave from Steve to the woman at the desk.

Once they’d made it to their car, they got into their seats and yet again resumed comfortable and content conversation. Bucky turned the car on and began driving them to The Dansier.

Steve sighed softly and yet again adjusted the collar of his white muscle tank top, his blue eyes on Bucky as sweat slicked memories of what had taken place in that very seat filled his head, a blush heating his cheeks.

Bucky could feel Steve staring at him, his eyes staying on the road and his right hand tightening on the wheel as he realized _just_ what his Stevie was thinking about, a smirk breaking out onto his face. “Doll? Something on your mind?” he asked as memories of Steve on top of him as he jerked them both to completion filled his own head. He bit back a groan.

Steve whimpered softly before snapping out of it and nodding while blushing furiously, “U-Uh kind of..” he breathed out.

“Is my beautiful boy thinking about having my hands on him?” Bucky breathed back in a low voice.

Steve’s cock twitched in his red panties and grey jeans, he whined brokenly, “B-Bucky..” he whispered.

“Yes, Doll?” Bucky asked with another smirk, glancing at him and groaning at the sight.

Steve was staring at him, those sinful little blue eyes locked on Bucky’s hands and his little pink tongue coming out to wet his rapidly drying lips.

Bucky exhaled sharply as he pulled into their usual parking spot at The Dansier, swallowing thickly and trying to calm his dick down enough to not be detected by unwanted eyes.

Steve did the same, panting softly and trying to keep his mind off of Bucky, getting out of the car with his things and making his way into the club with Bucky. A gasp stuttered out of his lips as he felt Bucky’s arm enclose around his waist.

Bucky smiled brightly as he entered the club with Steve, feeling many sets of eyes falling upon them and pulling Steve even closer unconsciously.

Steve was blushing just a little, but he still leaned against Bucky’s left side as they walked, feeling as if everyone knew in that moment the he was Bucky’s and Bucky was his.

Natasha nearly threw a man’s drink into his face with how fast she whipped around at Clint’s gasp into his earpiece, “Holy shit.” she whispered.

Clint, who was working at the bar, chuckled softly, “I know, right? No wonder they never texted us back! They were fucking.”

Natasha shook her head, “No, they didn’t fuck. Steve would be limping.” She mumbled, smirking at the way Bruce audibly choked on his drink.

“Can we not discuss this?!” Bruce whisper-yelled, having gotten there fairly early that day, it was around 1:00 pm and he usually showed up around two, so it wasn’t _too_ different of a change.

Natasha chuckled to herself, handing another person their drink, “What’s wrong, Bruce? It’s the truth, we all know that Steve would be the one to take it and that Barnes is not exactly _small_.”

“NO- How do you even know that-” Bruce floundered about, standing to go to the ‘restroom’, “You’re lucky I made my earpiece look like a bluetooth piece, or I’d be getting strange looks because of you.” he hissed.

Clint was laughing softly, “I’m getting weird glances.” he snorted, “But they think I do drugs anyways so they aren’t surprised.”

Natasha giggled softly and made her way to another table, gathering orders and then taking them to Clint, “Hiya Caleb, I’ve got a doozy for ya!” she said to him, smiling believably as she gave him the orders.

Right when Steve and Bucky got to Bucky’s usual table, one of the other dancers ran to Steve, “Stef!” he cried, “Brendan’s late for his shift! I said that you and I were covering for him until he shows up. Oh god, Hendrick’s gonna kill him if he doesn’t get here soon!” the poor kid shrieked.

Steve nodded, “Okay, am I on next then?” he asked as he followed Jace, or ‘Princess’ backstage.

Bucky watched him leave, sighing softly and running a gloved hand through his hair, which he then pulled into a small bun at the back of his head.

One of Hendrick’s minions, Mike, walked up and sat down at Bucky’s table, leaning in real close to sneer, “Listen up, Mister ‘Benjamin’.” he hissed, pressing a knife to Bucky’s spine through his clothes, “I know you and your little _friend_ ’s secrets. You either have him give me a private dance, or I tell Hendrick that _Captain America_ has been acting like a fucking whore in his establishment for almost a month now.”

Bucky stayed entirely calm, “We’ve already acknowledged that Stefan looks a lot like Captain America, but I can promise you, Mike, that I would know if the guy I’ve been working for since he was _seventeen_ was Captain America.”

Mike sputtered then, grumbling angrily, “Well what about how much you look like The Winter Soldier, hmm?”

“That I don’t see.” Bucky laughed, “But I’ve heard it a few times. I’ve been working for the Richardson family since Stef was seventeen and I was eighteen.” he repeated.

Mike slammed his fist on the table, “I know you’re bullshitting.” he growled into Bucky’s ear, “Private dance. Now. And I’m gonna have my fuckin’ way with America’s golden slut.”

Bucky sighed deeply, clenching his fists, “You’re wrong, man, Stef is about to go on, Mike, and Hendrick won’t appreciate it if he randomly goes missing before his show.. I’ll send him to the back alley for you in a couple hours once he’s got some downtime. Better go now, though, before I change my mind.”

Mike smiled proudly and rushed away from Bucky.

Bucky rolled his eyes, “Fucking hell.” he said, ready to fucking murder him, and planning to possibly do just that.

Steve walked out onstage in a skimpy, red number that did _everything_ for his ass, he had black suspenders on that went with the red panties, his red and black thigh highs, and his black heels.

The opening to “Radar” by Britney Spears blasting through the speakers of the club at a good volume as he started his routine.

Three hours later, Steve was onstage for the third time and Bucky sighed deeply as he made his way outside, having scanned the building ages ago for cameras, to which he’d found nothing, the place was dealing in trafficking after all, so of course they wouldn’t want any prying eyes stealing recordings of their kidnappings. He pulled his gloves off and sighed, cracking his neck as he made his way to the alley he’d sent Mike to, making sure nobody saw him escaping through the back side door.

One of the only good things left from The Soldier’s reign was his ability to go entirely silent and sneak anywhere and everywhere that he needed to expertly. He saw Mike sitting on the tattered old couch against the wall of the alley, the absolute buffoon waiting patiently for his ‘time’ with Steve.

Mike looked up as he heard a sound down the dark alley, a smirk breaking out onto his face, “So it’s true, yeah? Captain America’s been undercover here this whole time?” he asked, “That’s fucking hilarious, honey.”

Bucky stayed in the shadows, adjusting his knife in the holster hidden at his back and stalking towards him, feeling uncomfortably like The Soldier, but not able to control the feeling that he had to do this to protect Steve.

Mike stood up and walked over, realizing after a moment that it wasn’t Steve, “Uh who-” he cut off with a choking sound, feeling cold metal surround his throat and hold impossibly tight, “Fuck-” he choked out, feeling Bucky lifting him off the ground.

“You will leave. You will not tell anyone _anything_ that you know.” Bucky growled in a low voice, “Do not try anything, I will know. And I will not hesitate to kill every single one of you. And your fucking families.”

Mike choked out a laugh, “So it’s true?” he coughed heavily as Bucky’s hold tightened and he helplessly slapped and kicked.

If Bucky didn’t know any better, he would have thought he’d heard the traces of a Russian accent in Mike’s strained voice. “So what if it is, you won’t say anything if you want to keep your fucking tongue.” Bucky snarled.

Mike nodded rapidly, choking out apologies and helpless begs for his life, doing a lovely job of pretending to surrender.

Bucky shut his eyes for a moment, feeling that familiar disgust filling his body at just how close this was to The Soldier’s actions and thought patterns.

Mike felt Bucky’s grip loosen just enough for him to speak, “Желание.” _Longing_ he whispered in Russian, a dark smirk spreading onto his face.

Bucky’s blue eyes shot open, he tried to tighten his grip but he faltered, shaking his head a little, “Shut the fuck up.” he hissed.

Mike’s green eyes lit up as he spoke again, “Ржавый.” _Rusted_ he whispered, a sick smile budding from his smirk.

“No-” Bucky felt his arm reacting of its own accord, he let go of Mike’s throat and dropped him to the ground, going for his knife with his flesh hand.

Mike stood up as quickly as he could, coughing heavily, “They prepared me for this, Soldat.” he breathed, “We all have been informed on how to re-acquire Hydra’s greatest asset.” He inhaled deeply, “Семнадцать.” _Seventeen_ he hissed, pulling his own knife.

Bucky let out a soft cry of pain, his metal hand clenching and unclenching. He could feel The Soldier clawing at his brain, trying to rip it open and pull Bucky out and force himself in like he did so many times before.

“Рассвет” _Daybreak_ Mike had hissed out, stepping towards Bucky and opening his mouth to speak again.

And that was when Natasha came outside, pulling her silenced gun and shooting Mike in the back four times, the man collapsing to the ground. “Barnes?” she called, rushing and helping Bucky up.

Bucky had fallen to his knees, “Nat- He- He started to-” he abruptly slammed his metal fist into the ground, wincing at the feeling and exhaling sharply, “He tried to turn me back.” he hissed out as he held back tears.

Natasha began calling for Steve on the comms that she’d slipped to him an hour earlier, mentally hitting herself for not giving Bucky his yet. Things had just gotten so busy, she had forgotten to slide past Bucky and hand him his like she was supposed to. She felt as if this was partially her fault.

Steve rushed outside and gasped loudly at the sight before him, “Buck-” he whispered, rushing to his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around him. “Hey- Hey you’re okay. It’s okay. I’m here.” he whispered to Bucky’s trembling form.

Bucky let out heavy breaths into Steve’s neck, wrapping only his flesh arm around him.

Steve inhaled sharply, “What happened?”

“He knew- I-I don’t know how- but he-” Bucky growled, “He threatened to tell Hendrick who we were.” he said, exhaling deeply as he stood up with Steve, keeping his metal arm away from him, “He tried to turn me back into _him_.” he whispered, his voice laced with self hatred and venom.

Steve nodded, “Okay.. we need to inform Fury.. and we need to get our evidence away from this asshole’s body.” Steve said with a sigh, ignoring Natasha’s look of shock at his blatant swearing and noticing the way Bucky kept his arm away from him, feeling his heart clench painfully.

Natasha sighed, “Take a breather, guys, I’ve got this.” she said as she pulled out a communications device of some sort and sent a message to Bruce.

Inside the club, Clint and Bruce were stressed to the fucking max, having heard the commotion on Nat and Steve’s comms but been unable to help.

Bruce had to continuously remind himself that he could not go code green under _any_ circumstances and had to leave the club for the night to go call Fury, per Nat’s message to him.

Clint had to keep up appearances, smiling and talking as if nothing had happened or changed.

Outside, Steve led Bucky to sit on the couch in the alley, “We’ll be okay.” he whispered.

Bucky inhaled sharply, “I fucking hesitated, Steve.” he hissed, “I felt too much like _him_ so I hesitated and then that Russian fucker nearly ruined everything for me. For us.”

Steve shook his head, cupping the sides of Bucky’s face as Natasha cleaned her prints off of the gun and dropped it next to Mike’s body.

“Let’s get back inside. I’ll go in through the front and you two sneak back in through that back door.” Nat said before she ran off.

Steve stood with Bucky, “Listen, we’re okay. He didn’t come back, My Bucky is still with me, okay?” he asked, placing his forehead against Bucky’s.

Bucky nodded weakly, exhaling deeply, “Yeah. I’m here.” he said before walking with Steve back inside and abruptly making his way to the private rooms as he saw Hendrick rushing around, probably looking for them or Mike.

Steve was about to protest in confusion when Bucky shut him up with a kiss, “Just go with it.” he breathed into Steve’s mouth, opening and closing the door to private room three and planting himself in the large armchair, pulling Steve on top of him.

“Hendrick’s looking for us, just pretend that you’ve been dancing on me for a while.” Bucky said as he put his gloves back on, unbuttoning some of his shirt and pulling his jacket down a little, roughing himself up a bit to make it seem like they had been all over each other for some time now.

Steve nodded and quickly shed himself of his sweater and shorts, now in black panties and knee highs with blue heels. He straddled Bucky and yelped as Bucky pulled him into a _filthy_ kiss as Hendrick burst through the door.

Hendrick looked like a furious animal, “Mr. Benjamin? Mr. Richardson?” he asked, eyes wide, “I have been looking everywhere for you both.” he hissed angrily.

Steve had quickly gotten off of Bucky, blushing bright red, “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Hendrick! Jamie and I just couldn’t stop kissing so I moved us in here-”

Hendrick cut him off with a wave of his hand, “It’s quite alright, I’m just glad to know you’re both alright! I was getting worri-'' he cut off as his walkie on his hip began blabbering in a loud voice about how Zarkov was dead in the alley, he pulled it to his mouth and began shouting into it and rushed from the room, slamming the door behind him.

Steve looked at Bucky with wide eyes, “Jesus Christ.” he said softly, running a hand through his hair.

Bucky nodded, “If we would’ve stayed any longer out there..” he sighed, shaking his head, “Today’s been insane.”

Steve nodded, “We need to wrap this shit up as soon as possible. It’s dangerous to keep it ongoing. Hopefully Hendrick will slip up and we can catch him in the lie.” he whispered.

Bucky nodded, sighing, “I forgot to get my fuckin’ comms.” he groaned in annoyance, standing up and fixing his shirt and jacket, handing Steve his sweater and shorts.

The two left the room a little while later, Bucky walking up to Clint to get a drink and his comms, nonchalantly placing it in his ear and sighing deeply, “Testing?” he whispered as he took a sip of his whiskey and sat down next to Steve at his table.


	12. Igniting Of A Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve dances again, shit hits the fan, and Bucky needs to control his thoughts better.  
> I'd suggest listening to the song Steve dances to when he starts dancing because then it works even better. ;)
> 
> Also, long awaited smut will be taking place in the next chapter, which is set right after this one.
> 
> *Update! I put a small Stan Lee cameo in this chapter and nobody has noticed yet, so can you find it? ;)

The energy inside of The Dansier was tense and The Avengers could tell that shit was about to go down.

Soon after Steve and Bucky had sat down together at Bucky’s usual table, Hendrick had nonchalantly ordered all exits to be locked and had his men watching _everyone_ in the club like a hawk.

Most of the people in the club hadn’t even noticed the club’s doors being shut and locked by the bouncers. The team had shared hushed words over their comms, since from the looks of it they may have to force this mission to a close that night.

Clint, who was still behind the bar, was to alert Bruce to contact Tony, Sam, Thor, and Fury. Then he was to continue acting as if everything was fine and gathering as much information on the lockdown as he could. Natasha was to protect civilians and be prepared to pull her weapon if needed. But she was also told to keep calm and also keep an eye out for any changes or information. Bucky’s main internal mission was to protect Steve, which it had been since the mission was announced, but Nat had also told him to utilize his stealth and acquire any information he could overhear as well, but mainly to focus on keeping Steve and the rest of the civilians in the club safe and stick to his character as best as he could as well. Steve was supposed to stay in character until he absolutely had to do otherwise and again, protect civilians.

The four of them were pretty much going into this blind. Clint had no idea if Bruce had received his message and if the rest of the team and Fury were going to be showing up or not. For all they knew, they’d be arresting Hendrick on their own. And though they’d been prepared for it since the beginning, they couldn’t help but feel worried that things would not go smoothly. At all.

Hendrick was on his third time walking around the entire club and staring down nearly every single person he walked by. He was, quite obviously, trying to intimidate the person who had killed Mike so that they would come forward or show signs of guilt. But what he didn’t know was that Natasha and Bucky would never move a muscle, they weren’t afraid of him. So there was no way he’d get his way that easily.

Bucky mumbled to his comms that he was going to run to the restroom and see if he could overhear anything along the way, standing after planting a loving kiss on his boyfriend’s lips and walking in the direction of the men’s restroom.

Steve felt vulnerable without Bucky there to protect him, even though he really could protect himself if needed. He watched his colleague ‘Princess’ taking the stage again, since Brendan had never shown up after all, noticing the wobble in his step and the terrified look on his face. Steve wondered anxiously if Hendrick had gone backstage to threaten the dancers that were still on the dancing clock. He knew that he’d probably be told to go backstage again soon since Brendan still wasn’t there and probably wouldn’t be showing up at all. And _thank god_ for that, Steve wouldn’t be able to live with himself if they had gotten Thor’s boyfriend killed somehow.

One of Hendrick’s men, Declan, began making his way towards Steve’s table, grabbing him roughly by the arm and pulling him to his feet, “You’re due backstage, Bluebelle. Since Sparkles isn’t here, we’re gonna need you up there after Princess.” he hissed, yanking Steve abruptly towards the backstage area.

Steve yelped in feigned pain and tugged back against his grip, feeling it tighten enough to leave bruises on a normal human. He struggled harder, wanting to make sure marks were left so Declan wouldn’t get suspicious, even though they’d be gone by the morning. After Declan had cursed at him some more, he just nodded in agreement, squeezing out some fake tears and following him backstage.

Natasha watched the entire interaction, whispering to Bucky through their comms that Steve was brought backstage.

Bucky had mumbled something that sounded like ‘got it’ and made his way out of the bathroom, overhearing a few things, but nothing of extreme importance, as he made his way back to his table, sitting down.

Clint was in the middle of mixing a drink when he heard Hendrick shout through a walkie on one of his men’s hips who was sitting at the bar about suspecting that agents of some kind were undercover. He nearly dropped his mixer, but quickly recomposed himself and waited for the man to leave the bar before letting Nat, Bucky, and Steve know. He got hushed responses from Bucky and Nat and a grunt from Steve that must’ve been some kind of agreement sound.

Steve was in the middle of applying his lipstick and listening to Declan hitting on Princess behind him, only grunting in response to Clint’s words, since Declan was so close. He stood up and stretched, luckily having his number on underneath his shorts and sweater so he didn’t have to change in front of the filthy little man. He fluffed his blonde locks a little and looked into the mirror, unable to help feeling like he looked _hot_. He adjusted his black panties, thigh highs, garter belt, and heels, making sure they looked nice before he went onstage a few minutes later, his song choice was “Criminal” by Britney Spears. She was truly his favorite artist to dance to.

Bucky watched Steve strut onstage as the song began, swallowing thickly and trying to keep his mind on the task at hand.

Steve began lip syncing with her words, working himself on the pole like an expert. He couldn’t help the way his cock twitched at the words, feeling like some of the words strangely fit him and Bucky’s relationship. He rocked his hips as he slut dropped with his ass and back against the pole, knocking his head back before he slid up the pole and blew a kiss to Bucky in the audience between words, winking and smiling as he continued to dance.

Bucky was now officially hard as all hell and unable to stop thinking about fucking Steve to this very song. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the gorgeous man dancing on the stage. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice Hendrick speaking to his men close by.

“ _Mama I’m in love with a criminal, and this type of love isn’t rational, it’s physical_.” Steve seductively lip synced along to the song. Dancing and then dropping to his knees, arching his back with his hands in his hair, still lip syncing as he slowly straightened back up, eyes on Bucky still, even through the stage lighting.

Bucky inhaled sharply, swallowing thickly yet again and gripping the arms of his chair tightly, listening to the underlying irony of the lyrics and how they worked almost comically well with the two.

Steve’s performance ended with a climb up the pole, a seductive spin, and a sexy slide down onto his knees. He stayed there through the applause before standing and bowing per usual and strutting offstage.

Bucky inhaled sharply, adjusting his cock in his pants and glancing at Hendrick before he realized Natasha had been talking to him through his comms for three minutes. “Sorry, what?” he whispered as he sipped his drink.

Natasha rolled her eyes as she continued cleaning a table, “Jesus, you really got into that, huh?” she smirked, “Anyways, Hendrick’s closing in, I’m going to try to get into his office and find proof, if I find proof, we can bust him tonight.”

Bucky sighed, “Alright, call for backup if you need me.”

Clint piped up, “Highly doubt she’ll need any help, dude.” he chuckled, handing a strange, greying old man with a million dollar smile, who he could _swear_ he had met before, a shot of tequila with a kind smile in return.

Natasha smirked still, taking her apron off and setting it down behind the bar before making her way to the staircase, easily slipping past the two talking guards.

Bucky shook his head with a laugh, “She’s insane.”

Clint nodded a bit, “Mhm, I’m aware.”

“I can still hear you guys.” Natasha mused, in the middle of trying to pick the lock to Hendrick’s office with a bobby pin she had worn specifically for this reason.

“We know.” Bucky and Clint had both responded at the same time.

“Never do that again.” Bucky hissed.

Clint busted up laughing at that, shaking his head and continuing to make and give out drinks, gaining yet another gnarly wad of tips.

Steve sighed softly as Declan continued to scream at the dancers backstage, he’d shut his comms off for the time being since they didn’t need to hear the idiocy seeping out of this man’s mouth. Declan had already managed to make the dancer going up next start sobbing and ruin his makeup, to which Declan had screamed louder at him. BabyCakes then went onstage a moment later with tear stains on his face and tried to play it off as nothing.

Bucky sighed softly, “Steve.” he said softly, “Do you copy, Doll?”

Clint actually dropped his drink at that, “You guys have nicknames already?”

Bucky sighed, “Can it, Barton.” he said before repeating himself again.

Declan stormed out of the backstage area on orders from Hendrick soon after that, huffing and grumbling.

Steve took that as his que to put his comms back in, hearing the end of Bucky’s question, “Sorry, I’m back, Declan was freaking out on the dancers.” he sighed as he put his shorts and sweater back on and left the backstage area, walking towards Bucky.

Bucky smiled at the sight, “I’m glad you’re okay, Doll.”

Natasha’s voice came through the comms, “I’m in. Guys, his plans are all here.. And uh.. You won’t like what I’ve found.” she sighed, glancing at the door, which she’d closed and locked behind herself.

Bucky straightened up in his seat, “Okay, drop it on us.”

“Well… First of all he suspects us, but not..us.. If that makes sense. He expected The Avengers to interfere but he hasn’t fully caught us yet.” She sighed.

“Fully?” Clint asked softly.

“He knows who Steve is. He knows who Barnes is. And he was counting on the two of you being here.” Natasha said, reading through his files and snapping pictures on her phone, “This is bad, guys. He suspects Tony, Sam, and Thor too.. Thank fuck they weren’t here today.” she said, biting her lip as she read further, “This has been their plan all along.” She began speaking quickly, “He plans to capture both of you and to- fuck.. He wants to turn Barnes back into The Winter Soldier and.. he wants to turn Steve into a weapon as well. Hendrick’s fucking name isn’t on any of this shit so I can’t bust him on it.”

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other, panic trickling down both of their spines as Bucky spoke, “We can’t leave without drawing attention. What do we do?”

Natasha inhaled sharply, “I’ll call Fury. It’ll break my character and it could get me shot if they trace the call, but we’ll get him, guys. Just stay together and under no circumstances will either of you engage.” she hissed, “We’ll need to be more mindful with our comm communication until I find proof of the trafficking and weapons sales that are hopefully in his name.” she said, “I’ll let you know when I find it.”

The other three said various terms of understanding before switching their comms to radio silence, waiting on Natasha’s word to turn them back on.

It had been a half an hour of silence between the team when Clint’s comms came back off of mute, “Fuck, Steve, Bucky, they’re planning something, I’ll start clearing the civilians.” he rushed out, “Comms back on, now.” he said before slipping out from behind the bar and walking towards the front doors, “Hey guys. I really need a smoke, could ya unlock the doors for me?” he asked, smiling and beginning to try to reason with the stiff guards.

Bucky and Steve switched their comms back on and Bucky watched as Hendrick’s men spread out and prepared to separate and corner them. Bucky held onto Steve’s hand, flashing him a smile as Hendrick walked up to them.

Hendrick smiled darkly, “Come with me and nobody in this lovely establishment gets hurt.”

Bucky stood up, “Is there a problem, Hendrick?” he asked, staying in character.

Hendrick looked displeased, “There is a car out in the alley where my dear friend Michael was murdered only mere hours ago. You will both go out that back door and get into it.” he said as he pulled his gun.

Bucky watched him pull it out and abruptly raised his hands, sitting back down and glancing at Steve. Steve raised his hands as well.

“I don’t know what’s going on here, Hendrick, I’m truly sorry about your friend.” Bucky said as they stayed seated.

“Stand up, Mr. Rogers.” Hedrick said, cocking his gun and pointing it at Steve’s face.

Steve glanced at Bucky, “Who?” he asked, biting back a smirk.

Hendrick growled, “Don’t get smart with me. We know who you are and we want you to come with us.” he sneered.

Bucky and Steve glanced between each other before putting their hands down, Bucky standing up and Steve following suit.

Hendrick smiled triumphantly, “So, Soldat, how does it feel to be home?” he asked as he began walking with them towards the back door.

Bucky glanced at him, “Is that German or something?” he asked, watching Hendrick’s face fall and hearing Clint stifling laughter through his comms.

“Oh my god, dude.” Clint had whispered into the comms as he stood in the open doorway of the club, multiple civilians walking outside past him and saying goodnight. Clint’s plan working perfectly. He blew out his cigarette smoke.

Bucky smiled a little and Steve shut his eyes, obviously trying not to laugh with Clint.

Hendrick had now walked them to the door, about to open it when he saw the two of them, “What is so goddamn funny?” he growled, pointing his gun at them again.

Bucky glanced at Steve, Natasha’s voice crackling through the comms, “Fury is on his way with the police, and he’s granted us the ability to hand him to them on a platter. I’ve got the documents. Have fun, boys.”

Tony’s voice then crackled through, “Oh, we will.”

Bucky’s smile widened, “Well, Mr. Hendrick, I just think it’s fucking hilarious that you are this stupid.” he said, suddenly dropping down and knocking his feet out from under him.

Hendrick howled in anger scrambling to stand up as the speakers in the club crackled and cut out before “Back In Black” by AC/DC began blasting through.

Iron Man himself came walking through the door, followed by Thor and Falcon. Hendrick’s men began frantically shooting and rushing towards the exits, where various police officers and FBI agents began coming through them and tackling them all to the floor.

Steve helped Bucky stand back up, smiling and watching as Bucky pulled his knife and held it to Hendrick’s throat, “I’d suggest you stay right here, мудак.” _Motherfucker_ he hissed out in Russian, smirking.

Steve literally thought he’d collapse right then and there, practically salivating when Bucky spoke Russian.

Fury walked into the building as The Avengers began escorting the civilians out of the building and to the ambulances if needed. He walked with the head of Police up to Bucky, Steve, and Hendrick. “Well, well, well.” he said with a small chuckle, “That was easy.” he said with a smile, “Thank you Sergeant Barnes, Captain Rogers, your mission is now over.” he said as he looked Steve up and down, “Nice stockings, Cap.”

Steve blushed bright red, “Thanks.” he said before he walked away from them with Bucky, laughing softly as Hendrick was lifted off the ground and handcuffed. He watched Natasha leading Agents to Hendrick’s plans, he watched Clint working with Tony, Sam, and Thor to get the dancers and civilians out of the club. Tony’s faceplate was flipped up and he was laughing at something that Sam had said. He walked up to them with Bucky.

Tony smiled brightly as he noticed how Steve and Bucky were acting, “Oh? So you’ll finally stop eye-fucking and start actually fucking?”

Steve turned even redder, staying silent.

Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and smiled a bit, “What of it, Stark?”

Tony raised his armor-clad hands, “I’m just happy for you both.” he said, “Oh-” he touched his comms, “Banner, it’s clear.”

Bruce came into the club a few moments later, smiling as the rest of The Avengers all welcomed him and stood in a circle together, Natasha joining them and taking her wig off soon after.

“We did good.” Tony said proudly.

“No, we kicked ass.” Steve said, watching as everyone but Bucky’s eyes widened.

“He fucking- did you guys-” Tony was in shock. Sam had busted out laughing, as did Thor and Clint. Bruce smiled and Natasha was too busy smiling at him.

The team talked for a bit longer before Fury gave them the all clear to head back to their hotels and told them that they’d all be on the quinjet no later than two pm tomorrow to head back to the tower, since it was nearly three am.

The team then dispersed, Tony, Sam, Clint, and Thor deciding to go celebrate their win, Thor bringing his boyfriend, Brendan as well. Natasha and Bruce politely declined, Bruce nervously asking if she wanted to go get something to eat with him, and Natasha happily agreeing.

Steve and Bucky had claimed to be tired and had left together to go back to their apartment, but anyone with eyes could see that there was something much different at play. _Lust_.


	13. Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates for this lovely fic in one day? It's cause I love you guys.  
> I love you all so much that.. well..  
> Warning: This chapter is rated E for a reason, smut is ahead!
> 
> *Also please use protection during sex. Steve and Bucky have the serum, which means that they can't get or spread diseases of any kind, so a condom is not utilized during their coupling.*

The drive home was silent, the tension so thick that one could cut it with a knife. Bucky couldn’t stop glancing at Steve. Heat was radiating off of the two as he gripped the steering wheel with both hands, he’d discarded his gloves and coat when they got into the car, leaving him in a black long sleeve shirt and his jeans.

Steve felt a flush spread across his face and down his neck and chest at the way Bucky kept looking at him, and how Bucky looked in general.

Bucky had rolled his sleeves up and was blatantly indulging Steve’s kink for his arms and hands. A small smirk was plastered onto his lips, surrounded by that gorgeous stubble that Steve desperately wanted to feel rubbing against his body. His brown locks in their usual bun, which only showed off his jawline as he lifted his head a bit, eyes now staying on the road.

Steve couldn’t stop staring at his boyfriend, rubbing his thighs together absentmindedly, his dick standing at a very uncomfortable attention in his panties and shorts. He nibbled at his bottom lip and blinked innocently as he leaned a little closer, “ _Bucky_..” he breathed out softly.

Bucky’s smirk widened into a small smile, “Yes, _Doll_?” he purred, his hands tightening on the steering wheel as he locked eyes with Steve for a moment before looking back at the road.

“I uh..I don’t think I want to sleep when we get back to the apartment..not yet anyway.” Steve whispered.

“Oh? What do you want to do, then, Doll?” Bucky asked, his tongue coming out to wet his lips.

“Say something to me in Russian..” Steve nearly moaned.

Bucky chuckled darkly, “Хорошо, дорогая, что ты хочешь мне сказать?” _Alright, Darling, what do you want me to say?_

Steve whimpered softly, biting down on his lip, “What did you say?”

Bucky smirked, “I could tell you, Doll, but that wouldn’t be as fun.” he whispered to him.

Steve inhaled shakily, “Then I’ll learn Russian.” he huffed.

Bucky laughed at that, shaking his head, “No, Doll, you won’t.”

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” Steve shot back with a playful smile.

“Потому что вам нравится это слишком много, куклы.” _Because you like this too much, Doll._ Bucky said in a gruff voice.

“What-” Steve was cut off as Bucky spoke.

“I said, ‘because you like this too much, Doll’.” Bucky said to him, glancing at him again as he pulled into their usual parking spot, “C’mon, дорогая, let’s go inside.” _Love_

Steve felt his cock ache at the way the foreign words slipped off of Bucky’s tongue. He nodded after a moment and got out of the car with Bucky, gasping as Bucky slid his metal arm around his waist as they walked out of the parking garage and into the building.

Bucky smirked a bit and pressed the button to the elevator, “Я собираюсь чертову кораблекрушения, детка.” _I’m going to fucking wreck you, baby._ He said nonchalantly, smirking as he felt Steve shiver.

Steve glanced at him, ready to ask what he said when Bucky escorted him into the empty elevator and pressed the button for their floor, “Bucky.. What did you say?” he whispered as he turned to face his boyfriend.

Bucky’s tongue slid over his bottom lip before a woman walked into the elevator with them and pressed the button to level three, he leaned and whispered in his ear, “I said that I’m going to fucking _wreck_ you, Sweetheart.” he growled before pulling back.

Steve shivered again, cock leaking into his black lingerie. “O-Oh..” he breathed out, biting down on his lip and locking eyes with Bucky.

Bucky only smirked in response as the woman got off on her floor. As soon as the doors closed he effortlessly pressed Steve against the wall, an arm on either side of his head, “Fucking hell, Doll, you’re gorgeous like this.” he sighed, leaning to kiss him.

Steve moaned softly into the kiss, sliding his hands up Bucky’s chest and into his hair, pulling it out of it’s bun and tangling his fingers into it.

Their lips moved together slowly, Bucky’s tongue laving at Steve’s bottom lip, silently asking for access into his mouth.

Steve moaned again, louder, and opened his mouth to him, their tongues sliding slowly against each other as Steve arched up and ground himself against Bucky, reveling in the sharp exhale of breath that the man let out in response.

Bucky slid his hands down to grip Steve’s hips, grinding himself back against him with a sharp growl into his mouth, the kiss growing more and more heated as time went on, he pulled away after a moment, “So, Doll. What did you want to do tonight?” he breathed as the elevator dinged for their floor.

Steve smirked, leaning to lick Bucky’s earlobe before whispering a simple, “Well I was hoping that you’d fuck me.” into his ear.

Bucky’s cock _throbbed_ at that, he gripped Steve’s arm tightly and rushed with him to their door, unlocking it and shoving himself against Steve again, kissing him harshly and kicking the door shut behind him, flipping them around and pushing Steve against the door, locking it before stuffing his keys back into his pocket. His hands came up and gripped the sides of Steve’s face before he pulled away with a growl, “That what you want, Doll?” he breathed, reaching a hand down to lightly rub at Steve’s twitching dick through his clothes.

Steve moaned out softly, “Yes, B-Buck.. Please.. I’ve wanted you for- for _decades_.” he whined, grinding himself against Bucky’s hand.

Bucky smirked at that, lifting Steve lightly, “Arms and legs around me.” he ground out, swallowing thickly.

Steve nodded and complied, lacing his fingers into Bucky’s hair and beginning to kiss up and down his neck, “Take me to your bedroom.” he breathed into his ear.

Bucky shuddered against him, quickly walking them into his bedroom and flicking on the light, using his metal arm to keep Steve against him and up. He walked Steve close to the bed and set him down, licking his lips and looking him up and down, slowly gripping onto the collar of his own shirt and lifting it over his head, tossing it to the floor lightly.

Steve only stared for a moment before he got with the program and pulled his sweater over his head, blushing lightly as he pulled his shorts down, took his heels off, and started working on his garter belt, nearly choking as he watched Bucky’s next move.

Bucky’s hands slid to his belt, opening it slowly and pulling it off, dropping it to the ground as he kicked off his shoes and socks, moving to his button and zipper, eyes on Steve as he slowly opened both.

Steve whimpered as Bucky dropped the belt and then his jeans to the floor and then took off the thigh highs, blushing brightly as he and Bucky stood in front of each other in nothing but their underwear.

Bucky hungrily looked him up and down again, “ _Jesus_ , Doll..” he breathed, walking up to Steve and pulling him into a deep kiss, licking into his mouth and slowly backing him up until his legs hit the bed.

Steve got the memo, blushing at Bucky’s groan as he got onto his hands and knees to climb onto the bed. He turned around and pulled the comforter down, kicking it to the bottom of the bed and sitting with his thighs spread, his leaking cock causing his already black panties to have an even darker spot in the fabric.

Bucky climbed onto the bed after him, smirking as he made his way between Steve’s trembling, open thighs. “C’mere..” he breathed, cupping the back of Steve’s neck and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss, moaning and slowly leading Steve to lie back, continuing to kiss him until Steve was helplessly whining and moaning into his mouth. He pulled back softly, biting his lip and looking Steve over, “‘M gonna take these off, alright, Baby?” he asked as he slid his hands down Steve’s chest and to the waistband of his panties.

Steve shakily nodded, blushing and looking up at Bucky, inhaling shakily and lifting his hips.

Bucky smiled and pulled Steve’s panties down slowly, kissing all over his stomach as he did so. He chucked Steve’s underwear somewhere across the room soon after taking them off, licking his lips and staring down at the beautiful man underneath him, “Stevie.” he said softly, sliding his hands up Steve’s pale thighs, “You’re so fucking beautiful.” he said, hands dangerously close to Steve’s aching cock.

Steve squirmed underneath him, blushing deeply and whimpering out a soft, “Thank you, Buck.” his blue eyes locked on Bucky’s boxers, reaching out to help him tug them down his legs.

Bucky chuckled softly and kicked his underwear off the bed, getting onto his knees between Steve’s legs and smirking as he softly started kissing up Steve’s left leg, smiling against his skin as he gasped shakily, “Doll.” he mumbled against the skin of his thigh, “Do you want foreplay? Or do you just want me to give you what you want?” he asked, kissing right next to Steve’s cock before sitting back up and leaning to open his side table, pulling out lubricant.

Steve whimpered as he watched him do so, “J-Just touch me.” he whimpered, his hands sliding up Bucky’s sides, “I want to feel you so bad, Buck..”

Bucky inhaled shakily, “Alright, детка, I’ll be nice, this time.” _Baby_ he smirked, “Lay back for me, alright? Keep those pretty legs spread.” he said, popping open the lube and settling back down between his legs, licking his lips at the sight of Steve’s hole, looking up from between his thighs with a devilish smile and lightly rubbing a finger over the sensitive flesh.

Steve whined pitifully and his cock twitched at the feeling, his eyes locked with Bucky’s, “Please..”

Bucky smiled a little and kissed Steve’s thigh, “It’s gonna sting a little, Doll.” he said, slicking three fingers and rubbing one against his hole again.

Steve nodded, “I-I know, I’ve..um..” he trailed off with a blush, hoping Bucky would catch his meaning.

Bucky twitched at the mental image, “Yeah? Shit, Stevie..” he breathed, biting his lip as he gently pushed his finger inside of Steve, reveling in the helpless moan that Steve let out at the feeling. He held still for a moment before he slowly began moving the digit in and out of him.

Steve squirmed at the feeling, biting down on his lip and whimpering as Bucky moved his finger, he arched a little and moaned out a soft, “More..” after a bit, licking his lips.

Bucky nodded, locking eyes with him as he pushed his middle finger in with the first, inhaling sharply at how tight he was. He couldn’t fucking wait to finally push his cock into the trembling blonde, his cock dribbling out a bit of precum onto the bed at the thought. He slowly sped his fingers up, curling them around in search of Steve’s prostate, smiling as Steve jolted heavily and cried out, “Found it.” he whispered as he began rubbing it every time he pushed his fingers inside of Steve.

Steve let out loud moans every time Bucky rubbed at his prostate, feeling like he could come just from that alone. “Buck- more, please-” He babbled, moaning again and grinding his ass down experimentally onto the digits inside of himself, _yelping_ as Bucky pressed another lubed finger inside of him, “ _Fuck_..” he sighed, arching his back and moaning again, his hands gripping at the sheet.

Bucky was staring at him, watching the sweat begin to form, watching Steve’s breath hitch with each press of three fingers against his prostate. He sped up a little bit over time, mumbling praises, “So good, Baby, you’re taking my fingers so well.”

Steve clenched around Bucky’s fingers, “Please- _Bucky_ \- I’m ready.. I need you.” he babbled, grinding down onto his fingers again.

Bucky smirked and spread his fingers out inside of Steve, watching him choke on a moan and throw his head back, “You sure you’re ready, Stevie?”

Steve nodded quickly, “Please, Please! Bucky I can’t wait anymore. I need you to-” he whined softly, “I need you to fuck me.” he begged.

Bucky chuckled softly, pulling his wet fingers out of Steve with a groan and crawling up to where he was hovering over him, slicking his cock up with a shaky moan. “You want this, Stevie?” he asked, rubbing the head of his thick cock against Steve’s twitching hole.

Steve frantically nodded, “Yes- Yes Bucky, please.” He begged, his hands coming up under Bucky’s arms to softly grip his back in preparation.

Bucky gripped his cock tightly, positioning himself and softly pushing himself inside of Steve, the two letting out a deep moan at the feeling. His hands flew to Steve’s hips, he gripped onto them as he pushed himself deeper.

Steve’s moans were helpless and continuous as Bucky filled him, the pain mixing quickly with pleasure, he dug his nails into the skin of Bucky’s back, his eyes shut tight and his lips parted.

Bucky pushed the final inch inside of Steve, exhaling shakily and leaning over him, his hands on either side of his head. He chased Steve’s parted lips, kissing him softly before pulling away to watch Steve as he adjusted.

Steve’s blue eyes fluttered open after a moment, a small, pleasured smile on his face as he breathily told Bucky to move.

Bucky shakily nodded, slowly pulling out and shuddering at the feeling. He hadn’t fucked anyone since well before the war, his body over-sensitive and yearning to absolutely ruin the man beneath him. He exhaled sharply as he snapped his hips roughly, cursing in Russian at the feeling.

Steve had literally wailed at that, his blue eyes rolling back into his head. “Again! Please, Buck! Again!” he called out, his head thrown back and his nails digging deep into Bucky’s skin.

Bucky ducked his head into Steve’s shoulder and repeated the action, both men letting out pornographic sounds at the feeling. He slowly found a rhythm, fucking Steve deep and hard, his hips speeding up of their own accord as he began chasing his pleasure, growls and groans muffled in Steve’s neck.

Steve was practically screaming, his head spinning as his cock twitched between their bodies. “Bucky!” He cried out, his hands scrambling for purchase and finding it in Bucky’s hair this time, his hips rising to meet Bucky’s thrusts. “Just- _Uh! Ah- Ah!_ Just like that!” Steve cried, his back arching as Bucky repeatedly railed into his prostate.

The headboard began hitting the wall, Bucky hiking Steve’s legs up over his arms for a better angle. His head bowed forward, hair in his face as he fucked Steve ruthlessly, basking in every single cry, moan, gasp, and scream tumbling from Steve’s open lips. He kissed him again, the kiss sloppy and spit-slicked, Steve’s hands in his hair again. 

Steve clawed at the back of his neck and his back, “I-I’m close-” he gasped in between loud cries of pleasure, his eyes rolling back as Bucky sped up his deep thrusts.

Bucky slid his flesh hand down to jerk Steve off in time with his thrusts, his metal arm keeping him propped up above him, “Yeah? You gonna come for me, Doll?” he grunted out, moaning right after.

Steve nodded, helplessly crying out for Bucky when his hand wrapped around his cock. He arched his back again, letting out a sudden scream of, “ _Bucky! Fuck- Bucky!_ ” As he coated their stomachs in spurt after spurt of his release, America’s Golden Boy completely disheveled and taken apart under Bucky’s hands.

Bucky was right on the edge, dropping Steve’s legs from his arms. His thrusts growing erratic as Steve clenched tightly around his cock, his hands scrambling to grip at the sheets as he pounded into Steve. After a moment he choked out a groaned, “Where can I-?” he cut off, throwing his head back as he ripped into the sheet with his metal hand.

Steve was still softly moaning as oversensitivity took over his shaking body, “I-Inside, please, Buck, cum inside me.” he whimpered in Bucky’s ear, kissing his neck and chest.

Bucky lost it then, barely able to bury his face in Steve’s neck to muffle himself before he _cried_ a helpless, “ _Fuck, Steve!_ ” and came inside of his boyfriend, his hips stuttering through his orgasm and the sheet ripping further under his metal hand’s bruising tight hold.

Steve whined as he felt Bucky fill him, his legs wrapping around Bucky’s waist and his arms around his neck as they both fully came down from their orgasms.

Bucky exhaled deeply into the skin of Steve’s hickey-covered throat, “Holy fuck.”

Steve giggled lightly, “Yeah.. that was..wow.” he said as he let his limbs fall back onto the bed, exhaustion slowly taking over his body.

Bucky smiled into his neck and slowly pulled out with a hiss, biting down on his lip as he reached for his tissues, “God, you’re fuckin’ beautiful, Steve.” he said as he cleaned the cum off of both of them, throwing the tissues away and opening his drawer, putting the lube away and pulling out wipes, “Shower or half assed cleaning until morning?”

Steve laughed tiredly and gestured to the wipes, spreading his legs for Bucky to clean him up.

Bucky smiled and cleaned Steve softy, finishing quickly and standing up to go wash his hands, coming back from the bathroom a moment later and flicking off the light, the lamp on his nightstand illuminating Steve’s tired yet happy face. He walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling up the covers and pulling them over Steve and himself, “I love you, Steve.” he said as he shut the lamp off and turned to face him.

Steve snuggled up to him, “I love you too, Buck..” he said softly, smiling and kissing Bucky deeply, “Goodnight.” he said softly.

Bucky wrapped Steve in his arms, kissing him again, “Goodnight, Doll.” he said, smiling as he shut his eyes, the two drifting off into a completely relaxed sleep.


	14. Comfortable Domesticity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of hilarious and adorable domestic Avengers chaos on the quinjet ensues in this chapter.  
> Also cute Stucky at the beginning and thrown in every once and a while so be prepared.  
> Basically this chapter is just fluffy and domestic and funny.  
> Enjoy!

Sunlight streamed through the small crack in between Bucky’s black curtains, rousing Steve, who usually was an early riser, out of his deep and comfortable slumber. He raised his arms above his head, stretching with a yawn and a deeply contented sigh, feeling cool metal draped over and clutching his waist.

Bucky’s face was buried in the pillow next to Steve’s and he was lying on his right side, nearly on his front. His metal arm was curled around Steve’s waist, his right arm splayed out underneath his pillow, soft snores muffled only slightly by his pillow.

Steve couldn’t help but smile, unable to fight back the blush as memories from the night before poured into his mind, he had lost his virginity to the love of his life, and he couldn’t be happier about it. He reached for his phone, groaning in annoyance at the realization that it must be on the floor and dead, since they hadn’t exactly been focused on any of their possessions last night. Steve moved to get up, but before he could, he suddenly felt Bucky’s arm tighten around him.

“Where ya goin’ Punk?” A groggy and half asleep Bucky asked, lifting his head up from his pillow.

Steve laughed softly, “Nowhere now.” he said as he laid back down, “I just wanted to check the time, couldn’t find my phone. Good morning, Buck.” he said softly, getting comfortable and lying down facing Bucky.

Bucky smiled tiredly and pulled Steve closer, kissing him softly, “Mornin’, Doll.” he said softly before he glanced and gestured at his clock, “It’s nearly eleven.”

Steve nodded a bit, smiling and kissing Bucky again, “Okay. We’ve got some time before we need to be at the jet.” he said softly, his eyes roaming Bucky’s naked and uncovered upper half.

The comforter was barely covering their lower halves. Bucky smirked as he watched Steve check him out extremely obviously, “Like what you see, Doll?” he whispered, his own eyes raking over Steve’s form, remnants of supersoldier induced bruises still riddling Steve’s sides. Bucky could just imagine that they were also still on his hips and thighs, the thought causing him to twitch beneath the black comforter. He swallowed thickly and locked eyes with Steve, a lopsided smirk on his face.

Steve blushed bright red and nodded, “Yeah.. You’re so perfect.” he said softly, sliding his right hand up Bucky’s bare side and all the way to cup the side of his face, “I love you.”

Bucky felt his heart swell, his metal hand pulling Steve closer before cupping the side of his face in response, “I love you too, Stevie.” he smiled, “So damn much.”

Steve smiled and leaned into the touch, sighing contently. He leaned to kiss Bucky again, sliding his hand into Bucky’s hair and using his left to prop his head up.

Bucky’s arms were in the same positions, but the opposite, his metal hand laced in Steve’s slowly growing blonde locks and his right arm propping him up, their lips passionately sliding together.

Steve moaned softly, continuing to kiss Bucky for a moment before pulling away, “As much as I’d love to continue..” he blushed, “We need to shower, eat, and pack so that we can get to the jet on time.” he sighed.

Bucky nodded, “You’re right, Doll.” he said as the two of them slowly got out of bed.

Steve yelped as his legs nearly gave out, gripping onto the bed to steady himself, “That’s.. That’s going to be annoying.” he said, his legs shaking a bit, “If it was anyone else I’d.. Uh.. Slept with.. The after-effects would already be healed. But since you’re like me..” he trailed off with an annoyed whine, “Bucky.. Am I gonna be limping all day?” he asked as he turned to Bucky, a shocked look on his face.

Bucky busted up laughing, “Oh, Sweetheart..” he said, walking over to him, hair wracked with a mix of bed head and sex hair and oh so gloriously naked, “You will most _definitely_ be limping for at least most of the day. And this is going to become a regular thing, too. So I’d get used to it.” he said, using his metal hand to slap Steve’s ass with a cackle before walking into the bathroom to get the shower started.

Steve sputtered and blushed, following Bucky into the bathroom on shaking legs with a _very_ obvious limp obstructing his usual confident and strong walk.

At one pm sharp, Fury was on a video call on the screen in front of the passenger seat of the quinjet with a tired, but only slightly hungover Clint, discussing various things as they awaited the rest of the team, who had to be there by two.

Sam and Tony had shown up first, looking exhausted and _very_ hung over. Tony began mumbling about how Thor was on his way but had to pick up his boyfriend’s stuff first and that Brendan moving in had been non-negotiable.

Thor had shown up with Brendan next, setting the unusually small amount of personal items that Brendan had down next to them when they planted themselves into seats on the jet. Brendan was half asleep as well, but Thor was awake and chatting with Clint, holding Brendan close to him.

The next time that people showed up was a quarter till two when Fury and Clint were mid-conversation and Brendan and Thor were asleep, Tony and Sam talking amongst themselves.

Bucky and Steve walked into the jet, holding their luggage and Steve, who was helplessly trying to portray that everything was fine, was very obviously limping and was surprisingly weak.

Tony raised his eyebrows behind his sunglasses, “Oh?” he smirked, “Did Captain Virginal Goodness and Freezer Grease finally bump uglies?”

“Bang like a screen door in a hurricane?” Sam suggested with a chuckle.

“Did old Barnsey here give ya the hot beef injection, Cap?” Tony retaliated, smirking evilly.

“Play slap and tickle?” Sam said, causing Clint to literally snort-laugh in the pilot’s seat.

“Fuck like bunn-” Tony was cut off by Steve.

“Tony!” Steve hissed, glaring at him.

Tony burst into a fit of giggles, Sam and Clint joining in with him, “Sorry, Cap.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, helping Steve put their luggage down, since it was slightly hard to bend over for him. He looked around the group, noticing a very obvious lack of smirking from a usual redhead, “Nat and Banner?” he asked, changing the subject for Steve’s sake.

Tony shook his head, “No word from them yet, but I’d assume their night was similar to yours.” he said with an eyebrow wiggle.

“Minus the buttsex.” Sam added, laughing loudly at Steve’s deep blush.

Clint, who was taking a sip of his water in the middle of all of the chaos, spat his water onto the screen in front of him at that, ‘Shit-”

Fury looked mortified, “What on earth am I hearing right now?” he asked, wide eyed.

Clint shrugged as he coughed continuously and cleaned the screen, still laughing softly.

Tony called loudly to Fury, “This is the team that _you_ fought to get approved, are you proud?”

Fury sighed, shaking his head, “I’m not dealin’ with this today, just let me know when Romanoff and Banner show up, I’ll debrief you all when you arrive.” he said before signing off.

Clint burst out laughing at that. “Nice job, Sam, Tony, you scared Fury away. Fury!” Clint wheezed, turning his chair around.

Tony and Sam burst out laughing as well, the three of them wheezing like idiots.

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh softly to himself as well. He’d never admit it, but he loved times like these. He loved truly feeling like he had a family again. Something similar to how the Commandos used to be, but somehow even more chaotic and vulgar.

Steve was smiling and shaking his head, he got comfortable in his seat, leaning against Bucky when he sat down, “How long should we wait before contacting Nat? It’s five minutes till two.” he said.

Tony shrugged, wiping his eyes and pushing his sunglasses up onto his forehead before putting them back down, “Honestly, I just want to see how long it actually takes them to show up. We honestly thought that you and Frosty would be the last to show, certainly not Mr. Goody-Green-Shoes and Miss On-Time-Assassin.”

Steve nodded a little bit, sitting back and smiling as Bucky put his metal arm around his shoulders, leaning into it. “Maybe they’ll get here right on time and we’ll finally be able to leave.” he said, “I can’t wait to go home.”

Tony nodded, “I miss Pep and JARVIS. And I even kinda miss DUM-E.” he laughed, putting his sunglasses onto his shirt and running a hand through his hair.

Clint smirked, “I’m telling him you said that.” he called from his seat.

“NO!” Tony all but shrieked, “He’ll get even more clingy, and I can’t handle that!”

Sam busted up again, his hand on his stomach, “Y’all are gonna fuckin’ kill me.” he said, wheezing again as he continued laughing.

Steve noticed that Thor and Brendan were somehow still sleeping contently and cuddled up together in their seats. He honestly had no idea how, since they were all acting like buffoons and being obnoxious, but he was overjoyed to see the friend he’d made during this mission and one of his best friends working so well together. He glanced at Bucky, getting lost in how comfortable he looked as well. It made him unbelievably happy to have his love and his friends with him all the time.

Bucky was absentmindedly playing with Steve’s hair with his metal hand, lounging in his shared seat with Steve and smiling contently. He chuckled at how hard Sam was laughing, which had caused Clint and Tony to crack up yet again. He shook his head, smiling brightly and watching the chaos continue to unfold.

Steve felt his heart clench. Bucky’s smile was so important to him, he _loved_ seeing him smile after everything that he had been through. To see him smile like he did before the war. That big, toothy, dorky grin that reached the lovely steel blue of his eyes and had caused Steve to fall in love with him in the first place.

As Tony, Sam, and Clint finally brought themselves to stop cackling like a group of witches, Natasha and Bruce were driven up in a cab, getting out together and loading their things quickly.

Tony smirked, “Hey there, _lovebirds_. Frosty and Cap got here before you. Care to explain why?” he asked, wiggling his brows, “You two weren’t playing hide the zucchini were you?”

Natasha only smirked in response, paying the cabbie before he drove off and her and Bruce walked into the jet.

Bruce on the other hand was blushing redder than Steve had earlier. He didn’t reply to Tony’s taunts, only finding himself a seat and sitting down, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

Natasha took this as an opportunity, walking right up to him and sitting in his lap with her back to his chest.

Bruce squeaked like a cornered rat, “N-Nat-”

Natasha only silenced him with a soft kiss, smirking still, “I’m just taking life by the reigns, yeah?” she whispered, her smirk turning into a genuine smile as they locked eyes.

Bruce smiled back, “Okay.” he said, wrapping his arms around her and looking about the room, still blushing a bit.

Sam spoke up then, his loud, mushy, “AWWW!” finally waking Thor and Brendan, who both looked around groggily and greeted the friends who hadn’t been there when they’d fallen asleep, Brendan rushing to hug Steve before he went back to sit down with Thor.

“Also.” Natasha smirked, “Hide the zucchini was mainly last night, Stark. This morning was spent on Bruce’s _amazing_ oral skills. And then the zucchini was hidden again in the shower.” she said matter of factly.

Clint choked on his water _again_ as he closed the back of the jet and started it fully.

Tony’s jaw dropped, he didn’t even know what the fuck to _say_ to that.

“ _Damn_.” Sam said with wide eyes before he started giggling like a teenage girl.

Thor’s booming laugh filled the quinjet, “Congratulations to Natasha and Bruce, and to Steve and James for finally consummating your relationships!” he cheered. “How is everyone faring on this fine day?”

Natasha had thanked Thor and said that her and Bruce were doing great.

Clint, Sam, and Tony’s answers were roughly the same, mostly just a ‘I’m tired and hungover, but good because of these conversations’ sort of response.

Bucky started laughing softly, “Thanks, Thor.” he said, his arm still around Steve, “Also, might I add that I spent my night ravishing Captain America, so I’m doing pretty great.”

Steve choked on his saliva, his head whipping to gape at Bucky, eyes literally looking as if they’d pop out of their sockets if they went any wider.

Various cheers and bursts of laughter filled the jet as Clint lifted off the ground, setting course for the tower.

Natasha piped up, “How was it? Ooh- Barnes, did he _finally_ swear?” she asked with an evil glint in her eye.

Steve went to protest, but Bucky cut him off, “Like a sailor.” he replied, smirking. “How about Banner?”

“Oh don’t bring me into-” Bruce was cut off.

Natasha giggled softly, “He’s a lot nastier than one would think. But it’s cute. He’s adorable.”

“So is Stevie.” Bucky said with a ruffle of the absolutely fuming blonde’s hair.

Sam and Tony were dying laughing, holding onto each other as they sat down and flipped their shit.

Thor and Brendan were sharing a bag of chips and Brendan was laughing as well, Thor just smiling and laughing occasionally. The two talking amongst themselves.

Clint was trying to contain his laughter as he got to a high enough altitude to put the jet on autopilot.

Natasha and Bucky had shit-eating grins on their faces, laughing together at the looks on their significant others’ faces.

Bruce then spoke up, a small smirk on his face as his confidence raised, “Natasha, darling. If I remember correctly, you are absolutely adorable as well. Especially when your nails are in my back, your legs are around my waist, and you can’t seem to stop saying my name.” he said triumphantly, knowing that this might get him killed, but damn did he enjoy it.

The whole jet went dead silent, everyone turning to look at them in shock. The only words that filled the air for a moment were a soft, "Oh shit." from Sam.

“Oooh. Brucie is gonna get in trouble.” Tony said after a beat in between soft giggles.

Clint had whipped around in his seat, eyes wide as all fuck, “Hold the phone- Nat lets you _dom_ her?!” he asked in shock, “Shit dude, she must really love you.” he laughed.

Natasha’s green eyes locked with Bruce’s brown ones, “Well I guess the cat’s out of the bag, but who gives a fuck? Steve’s our Captain and he _obviously_ is the one who takes it up the ass in that relationship.” she said matter of factly.

Steve sputtered, “What does my sexual position have to do with this-”

Bucky busted up laughing as he ran his fingers through Steve’s hair once again, not even needing to say anything, since it really was obvious that he was the dominant one.

Natasha smirked a bit, “And plus, who _wouldn’t_ want to be the submissive one and take such a marvelous cock.” she said, wiggling in Bruce’s lap for emphasis.

Sam raised his hands, “No! I don’t need to hear about Banner’s dick!” he yelled, covering his ears.

The group laughed together and then dissolved into comfortable, chaotic, and somewhat strange conversation, sharing snacks and enjoying their time together. Laughter constantly ringing through the jet.


	15. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than usual, but it's leading up to a funny and domestic Avengers dinner and some scrumptious Stucky porn in the chapter following this one! So next chapter will be significantly longer.  
> Enjoy! <3

A few hours later, the quinjet had gotten to New York and was on the way to the tower. The Avengers were in the middle of a _very_ bad karaoke party, courtesy of Tony’s strange ideas of fun that turn out to actually be really fun.

Clint was currently trying, and failing, to hit Blondie’s notes in Heart Of Glass, laughing between every few lines because of the look of disgust on Tony’s face.

Sam, who had just finished his second beer, huffed angrily and leaned over to Steve, “I could sing that shit _so_ much better. He’s so pitchy.”

Steve snorted a bit around his beer bottle, laughing softly through his nose before swallowing the liquid, leaning into Bucky’s left side, feeling his arm tighten around him a bit in response. “You sure? I don’t think any of us guys could do that.” he laughed, running his free hand through his blonde locks.

Sam’s brows furrowed, “Fuck you, Rogers, I’ll prove I can sing _just_ like a chick!”

Bucky smirked, “That’s my job, Sam.” he said, laughing softly at the way Sam over exaggeratedly gagged.

Steve lightly punched Bucky’s chest, “Shuddup.” he huffed, blushing and finishing his beer.

Clint finished his song, receiving only scattered applause before Sam stood up and took the mic from him.

“JARVIS, play the karaoke version of My Heart Will Go On from Titanic.” Sam said, smiling triumphantly as the song started.

Natasha laughed softly, still in Bruce’s lap, “If this is actually good, I’ll fucking flip.” she said to Tony, who was sitting next to Bruce.

Tony busted up as well, his jaw dropping as Sam started singing without even looking at the lyrics, his voice in a very strange falsetto, “What the fuck?!” he shouted before bursting into a fit of giggles again, covering his mouth.

Sam lightly swayed his hips as he sang, smirking and shooting Clint an exaggerated wink as he continued to sing.

Clint nearly threw his beer at Sam, “Never do that again!” he shrieked in between howling laughter.

Sam continued to sing, getting a little too into it as the chorus came and he belted the fuck out of it. He threw his head back and decided that he was going to make Clint even more uncomfortable by walking up and singing strictly to him.

Clint’s eyes widened in horror, “Sam no!” he said, laughing harder than before and trying to kick Sam to keep him at a safe distance.

Steve was burying his face in Bucky’s chest to stifle his laughter, glancing at Sam’s performance every once and a while.

Bucky’s head was thrown back as laughter streamed from his open and smiling mouth, his flesh hand on his knee and his left holding Steve close.

Natasha, Bruce, and Tony were howling as well, talking intermittently and watching Sam and Clint.

Thor clapped loudly with his arms around Brendan, laughing and cheering Sam on. Brendan was leaning against his chest and giggling, he never expected The Avengers to be like this, but it was a very pleasant surprise.

Sam’s performance ended soon after with him on one knee as if he was proposing to an absolutely horrified Clint who was pretty much in tears with laughter.

Clint scurried away to the front of the jet, sitting down and taking it off of autopilot to expertly land it. “Alright you crazy bitches, we’re home.” he said as he brought the jet onto the tower’s little landing pad.

The group quickly assembled their bags and belongings and left the jet, filing together into the elevator and nearly exceeding the weight limit.

The elevator skipped two floors before opening on Tony’s, to which he pushed his luggage out and told JARVIS to take them down further, the elevator taking them down to the floor below, which was Natasha’s floor. She bid her goodbyes to the team and dragged her two suitcases onto the floor. The doors shut and brought them down to the next floor, Thor’s. Thor and Brendan pulled their luggage onto their floor, the doors shutting behind them. The elevator then stopped on Steve’s floor, Tony turned to the two supersoldiers.

“So, I may have predicted you guys’ lovely coupling and had JARVIS remodel your floor while you were gone..” Tony said with a small smile, “So, uh, congrats.” he said as the doors opened to reveal that their living room was bigger and that they now only had one bedroom.

Steve rolled his eyes, but thanked Tony anyways before he and Bucky took a couple trips to bring in all of their belongings that they’d brought to California. The elevator doors shutting once they’d finished doing so.

Tony pulled out his phone, tapping away and waving goodbye to Clint as he was dropped off on the floor beneath Steve and Bucky’s, doing the same to Bruce after that, and then finally Sam. He leaned back against the wall, leaving the elevator and walking into the kitchen, trying to decide whether he wanted to cook dinner himself or hire a chef, or just order in. He rolled his eyes as Fury’s name flashed on his screen, “You’ve reached Tony Stark, please leave a message.” he said hopefully.

Fury sighed into the phone “I take it you all are back at the tower?” he asked.

“Mhm. I’m deciding on dinner currently, and the rest of the circus are on their floors unpacking.” Tony said in a tired voice..

“I suppose the debriefing can wait until tomorrow afternoon.” Fury said, “But I will need that paperwork filled out, I don’t care who does it, I just want it completed by tomorrow morning.”

If someone who didn’t know Tony heard the sound of displeasure he made in response, they would have thought he was a five year old that was refused a toy, “But Fury.” he whined, “We’re all exhausted.”

Fury crossed his arms, speaking into the phone as if he was talking to a child, “Wel, Stark, then you or Rogers can do it, since you two are the leaders anyways. Or you can draw straws.” he said, “Goodnight, Mr. Stark.” was the last thing he said before signing off.

Tony rolled his eyes and decided that he wanted to order a fuckload of fancy ass food from that lovely steak place a few blocks down and get it delivered, shooting the group chat a quick text about his decision and then making the order once he’d gotten specifics from the team.

An hour and a half later, Tony received a call from the restaurant that their food would be arriving in ten minutes. He had JARVIS inform the team and then set the table up, running a hand through his hair when he finished, sitting down and sighing softly as the team slowly began filing into the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen.

Sam showed up first, grabbing himself a soda and sitting in his usual spot, making comfortable conversation with Tony.

Thor and Brendan came down next, both of them freshly showered and dressed in comfortable pajamas that matched, courtesy of Brendan. Thor grabbed himself some of his liquor and Brendan a glass of pineapple juice.

Clint climbed out of the vent and landed damn-near on the kitchen counter soon after, smiling childishly and grabbing himself a glass of wine, saying something about being a classy bitch as he sat down, wearing a pink tank top and black shorts that were almost too short.

JARVIS announced that the food had been brought into the bottom floor of the tower and was being brought up, Tony thanking him and standing to speak with the delivery men, who were very obviously puzzled, but had placed the copious amounts of food onto the table anyways. Tony tipped them generously once everything was on the table and accounted for, the three men leaving soon after.

Bruce came down five minutes later, running a hand through damp hair and sitting in his own usual spot after grabbing himself a glass of water.

Meanwhile, Steve moaned loudly as Bucky slammed him against the wall next to the elevator, the two making out roughly as the elevator showed up to their floor.

Bucky dragged him into the elevator, licking into his mouth as he slammed him up against the wall in the elevator his hands on Steve’s hips, “When we finish,” he kissed Steve’s throat, “dinner. I’m gonna,” he bit down on his shoulder, “fucking wreck you, Doll..”

Steve whined brokenly and wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, arching into his touches, “B-Bucky..fuck..” he moaned as Bucky rubbed his metal hand against his cock through his sweats, “Please.. Want it so f-fucking badly.”

Bucky heard the elevator ding, and barely had time to pull away from his whining, needy boyfriend before the doors opened.

The elevator had gone up without their realization and had dinged on Natasha’s floor as she walked into the elevator, a huge smirk on her face at how flustered they both were. Steve was leaned against the wall, his blue eyes wide and pupils even wider as he panted heavily. Bucky’s hair was a complete mess, his own eyes blown wide as well, both of them obviously aroused and the tension in the small space ws thick enough to cut with a knife.

Natasha chuckled softly, “Am I interrupting something, boys?” she asked with a knowing look as the elevator began descending to their lounging floor.


	16. Eating In (And Out)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that it has been so long!! I've been very busy and lost my muse, but luckily she has resurfaced and has granted me with this chapter.  
> Chaotic drunk Avengers content ensues.  
> Smut will be in the next chapter since this one got too long.  
> Enjoy! :)

Steve’s face immediately lit up with a hot blush, his eyes not meeting Natasha’s. He was desperately trying to calm his aching erection and control his breathing, but with that sinful smirk on Bucky’s face he just couldn’t stop staring at his lips.

“Actually, Nat, yes, you were.” Bucky said plainly, still smirking as he slid his metal hand around Steve’s lower back, holding him close.

Natasha continued to smirk, “I apologize, Boys. You see I thought this was an elevator, but you two have managed to turn it into another bedroom. Congratulations.” she chuckled as the elevator neared their lounging floor.

Steve blushed deeper, looking down at his hands, “Sorry.” he whispered shamefully.

Bucky kissed his temple, “Love, she’s kidding.” he whispered, “It’s okay, Doll, you know that we can be open with our love for one another now.”

Steve nodded slightly, still blushing and fidgeting uncomfortably as he leaned against his boyfriend.

Leaning against the wall, Natasha glanced at them, “I will say, I’m very happy for you both. But if you hurt him Barnes, we’ll gut you.” she said with a smile.

Bucky raised his hands jokingly, “I would never hurt him.. Unless he asked me to.” he smirked, laughing at the way Steve choked on his own spit at the words.

The elevator doors opened, Natasha pushing off the wall to walk out and into the living room, making her way into the dining room. She grabbed a beer and sat down next to Bruce.

Bucky followed her, Steve close behind, and pulled Steve’s chair out for him, grabbing himself a beer as well and grabbing Steve a glass of milk, per his request, before sitting next to him.

Tony raised his hands from where he sat at the table, “Well, well, well! Kind of you to join us.” he said, a wide, knowing smile on his face as he looked between Steve and Bucky.

Steve rolled his eyes, his poor face and chest flushing deeper as the group began eating, staying silent.

Bucky smirked and took his first bite of his dinner, “Well, Stark, I couldn’t exactly deny such a gorgeous man like Stevie here, now could I?”

Clint, who had already nearly finished his dinner, began giggling softly at his words, “Oh?” he said.

Tony smirked back, “I suppose not.” he said with a laugh before continuing to eat.

The team were having comfortable conversation and laughing merrily when they all finished dinner an hour and a half later. They all pitched in to take care of the kitchen, except Clint and Sam, who had loudly declared that it was time to get drunk and rushed into the living room with an entire bottle of wine. The group joined them with their own various alcoholic beverages ten minutes later, seeing that Clint and Sam had decided to seat themselves on the floor in front of the TV.

Natasha and Bruce sat down on one of the couches, curling up comfortably together. Natasha was nursing her third beer and Bruce had opted out of having any alcohol, settling for a glass of water and a few sips of whatever Nat was drinking.

Thor and Brendan sat down next to them on the couch, Brendan sitting in Thor’s lap and enjoying his fourth glass of pineapple juice, which was now spiked with vodka. Thor was lightly sipping at some of his Asgardian liquor.

Tony sat down in an armchair, holding a glass of scotch and texting Pepper, he leaned back and crossed his stretched legs.

Bucky lead Steve to sit with him on another couch, the two claiming it as their own by sprawling out together. Bucky now had his own glass of Asgardian liquor rather than beer, lying with his back against the arm of the couch. Steve had his back pressed against Bucky’s chest, lying between his legs and holding a glass of Thor’s liquor as well.

Clint stood up, falling a little as he walked over to the speaker and connecting his phone to it, shuffling some music before sitting back down next to Sam, “What should we do now?”

Sam went to speak but he was cut off by Clint, “ _ Besides _ getting shit-faced, Wilson.” he said with a pointed look, sending Sam into a fit of laughter.

Tony shrugged as he finished his drink, “We could play never have I ever? Or truth or dare?” he said, smirking at the way Natasha rolled her eyes.

Clint spoke up, “I don’t think anyone wants to stand back up, Dude, so unless truth or dare consists of only dares where we can stay seated, we probably don’t want to play it.”

Tony nodded a bit, “Never have I ever it is then. Who wants to get the shit we need?” he said as he glanced about the room.

After a moment of silence from the team, Sam sighed, “I’ll go grab the alcohol and bigger glasses.” he said before rushing into the kitchen and nearly breaking something by sliding across the smooth tile flooring. He took a few trips, but soon enough, everyone had large glasses full of their chosen liquor (water for Bruce) and were sitting up in their seats, or on the floor in Sam and Clint’s instance.

They decided to start with Sam and go clockwise from there, which would be Sam, Tony, Bucky, Steve, Brendan, Thor, Bruce, Nat, and Clint, then back to Sam to start it all over.

Sam sighed, trying to think of something he hadn’t done, “Uh, never have I ever done hard drugs?”

Tony, Bruce, and Brendan all took sips of their drinks.

Tony sighed, “Never have I ever worn lingerie specifically for sexual purposes?”

Brendan, Natasha, and Steve took sips of their drinks. Brendan’s pale cheeks heated just a little as he glanced at Thor, both of them smiled at the memory.

Tony’s eyes widened, “ _ Steve _ !” he gasped, “You have to explain right fuckin’ now! I thought the lingerie was for the mission!”

Steve’s face was on fire, “That’s against the rules.” he said softly, smiling a bit at the shocked look on Tony’s face.

Bucky smirked a little, “Never have I ever gotten fucked in the ass.” he said, glancing around the room.

Steve glared at him as he, Natasha, Brendan, Tony, and Thor all took sips of their drinks.

Bruce choked on air, looking at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

Natasha only shrugged in response and smirked back, giving him a suggestive look.

Clint looked at Tony and Thor, “I’m kinda surprised but also not surprised at all.” he said as he leaned back on his hands.

“It’s actually kinda fun.” Tony said with a wiggle of his brows.

Steve sighed, running a hand through his hair, “Never have I ever had sex with a woman.” he said, looking down in embarassment.

Bucky, Bruce, Natasha, Sam, Clint, Tony, and Thor all drank, leaving Steve and Brendan to watch them all do so.

Bruce again stared at Natasha with wide and arousal filled eyes, to which she softly kissed him and whispered, “I’ve done lots of things for the sake of a mission.. Or just for fun.”

Brendan bit his lip for a moment before he spoke, “Never have I ever..uhh..had a threesome.”

Natasha, Tony, Clint, and Thor all took drinks.

Thor leaned back a little and sighed, “Never have I ever gotten a, uh, piercing! Yes! That’s what it’s called!”

Clint glared heavily at Thor, “Damn it, Thor, I didn’t realize that they could be fake.” he sighed, taking a drink.

Natasha, Brendan, Sam, and Tony also took drinks, getting somewhat low on the alcohol in their cups.

Bruce scrunched his nose a little as he thought for a moment, crossing his arms, “Never have I ever gotten blackout drunk and had sex with a stranger.”

Sam, Tony, Bucky, Clint, and Brendan all took drinks.

Steve glanced at Bucky, “I remember that, that was that night you never came home from the bar with your friends from work.” he said, smiling a bit, “You used to be kind of a whore, Buck.”

Bucky rolled his eyes, “What can I say? I was tryin’ to ignore my wrong and very illegal love for my best Pal, you Punk.”

Steve smiled wider, blushing and saying a quiet, “Jerk..” as he held onto Bucky’s metal hand.

Natasha cracked her knuckles as she spoke, “Never have I ever had a thing for being choked.” she smirked, glancing at Clint.

Brendan, Clint, and Steve all took drinks.

Steve was blushing bright fucking red and not meeting anyone’s eyes, but he could see Bucky’s smirk in the corner of his vision.

“Nat threw me under the bus.” Clint giggled out drunkenly as he danced a little to the music playing through the speaker.

Brendan glanced at Thor, watching his eyes darken and giggling softly as he realized what he was in for later that night.

Clint yawned a little bit, straightening up, “Never have I ever been eaten out.”

Brendan yet again took a drink, sighing as he finished his glass and setting it down.

Natasha and Tony also took sips of their drink. Tony set his empty glass down, a toothy grin on his face. Natasha had one more sip left.

Sam looked around the room, sighing a little, “Never have I ever been submissive or a switch.”

Brendan giggled a little, “I’d be taking a sip right now, Sub.”

Tony glanced at him, laughing as well, “Me too, Switch though, but if I refill I won’t be able to make it to my room.” he snorted.

Clint took a drink, “Switch.” he said, setting his now empty drink on the table.

Natasha took her last sip, setting down her empty drink, “Switch as well.”

Steve took a swig of his drink, deciding not to speak, since it was  _ obvious _ what he was. Anyone could look at his boyfriend and know who was the one being pinned down in the relationship.

Tony looked around before smirking, “Never have I ever uhh.. Seemed innocent or vanilla to others but actually am kinky as all fucking hell.” he said, “I seem kinky to everyone so that’s why I could say that.” he said with a wink.

Bruce took a swig, close to finishing his water and kind of regretting not choosing alcohol, since he was now the only sober one.

Bucky chuckled softly, taking a sip as well, “Lots of people used to think that I was this vanilla sweetheart back in the forties.” he shrugged.

Steve smiled a bit and took a drink, feeling the Asgardian liquor starting to hit him a bit and feeling everyone’s eyes snap to him at his non-verbal confession. He leaned against Bucky, who was equally feeling the alcohol, “Never have I ever been a um, Dominant.” he said, unknowingly skipping Bucky’s turn.

Bruce, Sam, Thor, and Bucky all took drinks. Bruce set his empty glass down, sighing and reaching for a beer, “Fuck it.” he said before downing the whole fucking thing.

“Holy shit.” Sam said, wide eyed, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him drink, or heard him swear.”

Tony howled with laughter, “Oh my god, he- he’s grabbing another one!”

Bruce opened the second beer and downed that one as well, “That might’ve been a bad idea.” he hiccuped.

Natasha ran her fingers through his hair, “I’ll stay with you tonight to make sure you’re okay.” she said softly.

Bruce nodded, the alcohol shooting straight to his head, he laughed softly, “This is amazing, guys! Why did I stop drinking again?”

Clint spoke up, very intoxicated and barely making sense, “Because green happens when you drunk.” he said with a pointed look at nothing in particular.

“Oh, right.” Bruce said, leaning back a bit and wrapping his arm around Natasha.

Bucky looked around, confused for a moment before he spoke. “Stevie, I think you skipped me, so I’ll just go now, I guess.” he said softly, running a hand through his hair, “Never have I ever worn edible underwear.”

Brendan, Clint, and Natasha were the ones to raise their hands, since their drinks were empty and they were all pretty drunk, looking at each other and laughing softly.

Tony piped up, “I almost did once, but then I realized they were for Pep and not for me.” he laughed softly.

Brendan didn’t even realize that it was his turn, his lips were currently pressed to Thor’s and their kissing was growing more and more fevered.

Tony was about to speak to them when Thor roughly pulled his boyfriend into his lap and stood up, walking them both to the elevator while still kissing him.

“Alrighty then.” Tony said with a breathy laugh as they all watched the elevator doors close, “Whose turn is it?”

Bruce raised his hand, “Me. I think. But uh, never have I ever sucked a dick.”

Sam’s jaw dropped, he burst into a fit of laughter as people started raising hands and/or drinking.

Natasha, Tony, and Clint all showed that they’d done it before.

Bucky thought for a minute before finishing his drink, “I must have sucked off someone once.” he said, “Can’t remember, though. I may have dreamed it actually.”

Natasha spoke up, “Never have I ever uh.. Had a sex dream about your best friend or a close friend.”

Steve and Bucky glanced at each other before Steve took a drink and Bucky raised a hand.

Tony groaned and raised a hand, “I still can’t unsee it.” he said in horror, “Nobody speaks of this to Rhodey. I’d shoot myself.”

Clint raised both hands, “I have a lot of sex dreams, actually.” he said matter of factly, stumbling over his words.

Sam thought for a second, “I probably have.” he said before taking a drink, finishing his drink as well.

“Well, it looks like Steve wins.” Tony said, “We’re all empty except him.”

Steve blushed red, “I’m pretty inexperienced, I will admit. But Bucky will change that for me.” he said, definitely a little tipsy.

Tony gasped and glanced at Steve with wide eyes.

Sam laughed loudly, “Oh he’s never gonna hear the end of this one. Neither is Banner.”

Clint sighed softly, “I’m sleep.” he said before standing and stumbling towards the elevator.

Sam laughed still, but nodded in agreement, “I’m pretty tired too.” he said as he got up to follow him, leaving Steve, Nat, Bucky, Bruce, and Tony in the living room.

Natasha glanced at Bruce, who was staring at her, “Well..I think Bruce and I are gonna go to his room and.. _ get some sleep  _ too.” she said suggestively to him.

Bruce nodded a little, “We’ll just take the stairs.” he said, standing and walking with her into the stairwell. Right as the door swung shut, the two began making their way up the stairs, making out in between every few steps.

Steve laughed softly, biting his lip at the way Bucky was looking at him.

The elevator arrived on the lounge floor, the two walking over to it after bidding a short goodnight to Tony, who offered to clean up after them all, since he could cut the tension with a knife.

Steve and Bucky walked into the elevator together, and as soon as the doors to the elevator closed, Bucky was on him.


	17. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! This whole chapter is filthy as fuck.  
> Enjoy! :)

A gasp was wrenched from Steve’s throat as Bucky shoved him against the wall of the elevator. He whined softly as Bucky pulled him into a passionate and lust filled kiss, knees growing weak.

Bucky only pulled away to tell J.A.R.V.I.S. to take them to their floor, not bothering to move to press the button. He slid his hands up Steve’s sides, pushing his shirt up as he went. He bowed his head and gently ran his tongue over Steve’s now exposed chest, licking his left nipple.

Steve moaned softly, arching his back towards his boyfriend. His shaking fingers slid into Bucky’s hair, his eyes fluttering shut. “ _ Buck _ ..”

Bucky smiled against Steve’s skin, sucking lightly on the hardening bud before moving to the right one, his tongue gingerly stroking over his sensitive flesh, hands tightening on Steve’s waist.

Steve’s fingers tightened slightly in Bucky’s hair, his breathing speeding up considerably and his cock twitching in his pants. “Please.. Need you..” he softly begged, knowing that their floor was close and trying to keep his needs at bay until they arrived.

Bucky on the other hand was hanging by a thread, barely containing himself when all he wanted to do was rip Steve’s clothes off and fuck him senseless right there in the elevator. He glanced at the floor numbers, pulling away with a small smirk as the doors opened to their floor, he shot him a wink and walked out of the elevator.

Steve shakily straightened up and followed Bucky onto their floor, hearing the doors close. He looked around, blushing deeply as he realized that Bucky was already in their bedroom. He inhaled sharply, walking into the bedroom after him.

Bucky smirked a bit, eyebrow raised as he stood by the foot of the bed with his arms crossed. “C’mere, Stevie.” he said in a deep, seductive voice.

Steve softly shut the door, blushing an even deeper shade of crimson as he walked up to Bucky, their eyes locking, “H-How do you want me?” he asked. Since when had his voice sounded so weak and helpless?

Bucky looked him up and down, “Get on your knees, Doll.” he said, locking eyes with him once again.

Steve felt a rush of arousal spread through him as he shakily dropped to his knees in front of Bucky, his hands placed on his thighs in front of him, “W-What now, Buck?” he whispered, wide and excited eyes flicking from Bucky’s face to the very obvious erection that was straining in his sweats.

Bucky slowly pulled off his own shirt, giving Steve an expectant look and running his tongue over his bottom lip.

Steve scrambled to take his shirt off as well, throwing it softly to the ground and resuming his previous position.

Bucky smiled down at him, running his flesh hand through Steve’s blonde locks, his metal one sliding to grip Steve’s chin, “How about..you wrap those pretty little lips around my cock, huh Doll? How does that sound?”

Steve whimpered, eyes filling with arousal, he nodded a little, unable to move his head much due to Bucky’s grip, “Yes, yes Bucky please. I-I wanna suck you off so bad.” he breathed out, their eyes locked together as he slowly slid his hands up Bucky’s thighs, stopping at his waistband and pulling both his sweats and boxers down enough for his cock to spring free.

Bucky hissed under his breath at the feeling of the air hitting his cock, he exhaled shakily and let go of Steve’s chin, his metal hand replacing his flesh one in Steve’s hair. He bit down on his lip at the sight before him.

Steve inhaled shakily and wrapped his fingers around Bucky’s throbbing length, he exhaled his breath, beginning to stroke him slowly, eyes shooting up to watch Bucky’s reactions.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut for a moment, his cock twitching in Steve’s palm, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip again at the feeling.

Steve smiled a little and blushed lightly, his blue eyes flicking down to focus on Bucky’s cock. He leaned forward and softly licked at the tip, continuing to stroke it and speeding up a bit as he continued licking and pressing open mouthed kisses to the head.

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling, his head lulling a little to the side. He shut his eyes and tightened his hold in his baby’s hair, tugging lightly.

Steve moaned against his cock, opening his mouth and finally wrapping his lips around the head. He experimentally licked at the underside, sinking down further and swallowing around him. His hands pushed Bucky’s pants and boxers down further, moaning around him as the articles of clothing dropped to Bucky’s ankles. Hands sliding to grip Bucky’s hips, which were trembling with the force of his restraint. It was obvious that Bucky wanted to fuck his mouth, and Steve would be lying if he said that the thought didn’t make him throb in his pants, so he sunk down further, choking just a little on Bucky’s sheer size.

Bucky choked out a moan, his blue eyes rolling back into his head at the feeling of Steve’s heavenly mouth wrapped around his cock. His metal hand pulled a bit harder at Steve’s hair when he sunk down further, his head falling back as a few more gasps and grunts spilled from his open mouth. He absentmindedly kicked his sweats and boxers aside, leaving him completely naked before his lover.

Steve moaned around him again as Bucky pulled on his hair, he leaned into it just a little as he slowly began fucking his mouth up and down his cock. He inhaled and exhaled through his nose, trying to calm his gag reflex and refrain from choking on him.

Bucky’s hips twitched underneath Steve’s fingers, he was absolutely aching to move them, to grip his head and fuck his mouth until spit, cum, and tears coated his gorgeous lips and chin. But again, he continued to control himself as best as he could, his eyes fluttering as his flesh hand tightened into a fist where it hung next to his body, fingers itching to be buried in his Stevie’s beautiful blonde locks.

Steve moaned loudly around Bucky’s cock as he grew more accustomed to the feeling of a cock down his throat. He moved faster, lightly beginning to move Bucky’s hips, humming around him at the same time and smirking a bit at the cry that he released. His blue eyes were wet with tears at how tight Bucky’s metal fingers had wound themselves into his hair. He scooted a bit closer on the floor and opened his mouth wider, pulling at Bucky’s hips again in an attempt to get him to fuck his throat, looking up at him with lidded and tear filled eyes.

Bucky’s body trembled as he snapped, growling in pleasure as his flesh hand slid to softly stroke at Steve’s cheekbone, his hips beginning to push and pull his cock in and out of Steve’s open lips.

Steve choked a bit, the tears in his eyes falling as he continued to let Bucky have his way with his mouth, his eyes widening a bit as Bucky pushed in deeper than before. A shaky moan rumbled through Bucky’s twitching cock at that.

Bucky grunted softly, his lip between his teeth and his eyes shut tight, “I-I’m not gonna last, Doll.” he growled out, his hands tightening again and pulling Steve’s mouth off of him.

Steve whined brokenly and tried to take him back into his mouth, “B-But Buck..”

Bucky smiled a bit, panting heavily, “I can cum in that sinful fuckin’ mouth of yours later, Doll, but right now..I desperately need to fuck you.” he said as he helped Steve stand up.

Steve leaned in to kiss Bucky when he stood, moaning at the way Bucky dominated the kiss. He pushed his pants and underwear down his legs, kicking them off and leaning even closer, their erect cocks rubbing together, eliciting a moan from both men.

Bucky whipped Steve around, pulling away and smirking a bit, “Hands and knees, Angel.” he said, eyes locking with Steve’s.

Steve felt his cheeks burn in a hot blush, they’d never tried that position before. He obliged once he realized that he had just been staring at Bucky after he spoke, rather than acting upon his order. “Y-Yes Bucky.” he said as he positioned himself on his hands and knees on the bed, biting his lip when Bucky cursed behind him. He heard the side table open and close before he felt the bed dip behind him.

Bucky groaned at the sight, setting the lube next to them and lightly rubbing his hard cock between his cheeks, “Fuck..” he mumbled, “Doll..how many fingers do you want me to start with?” he asked as he rubbed his hands over Steve’s ass.

Steve whimpered softly, moving to arch his back, “I want your mouth, Buck.. Please..” he panted softly.

Bucky smiled a bit and leaned down, spreading his asscheeks and gathering saliva in his mouth, letting it drip down and onto his hole, “That what you want, Angel?” he asked as he rubbed his metal thumb against the tight pucker.

Steve nodded helplessly, “Yes, please, Bucky I need y-your tongue..” he whined, pushing his ass back against his thumb.

“Where do you need it, Sweetheart?” Bucky practically growled, still rubbing the digit against Steve’s now twitching hole.

Steve blushed furiously, “I-I need it i-in my..” he cut off to breathe for a second, he was so hard it hurt. “I need your tongue i-inside me,  _ please _ Buck. Eat me out.”

Bucky’s cock  _ throbbed _ at the words coming from Steve and he spread his cheeks with both hands. “Well, since my baby asked so nicely..” he said, leaning down and licking a tripe up between his cheeks, his tongue massaging at his hole for a moment before he pulled away a bit, gauging Steve’s reaction.

Steve’s body broke out in goosebumps, a long moan slipping from his lips as he pushed back towards Bucky’s mouth, “Again, please, please Buck! Again!” he begged, putting his arms down on the pillows and pressing his forehead against them.

Bucky smirked and dived back in, except this time he didn’t pull back. He began roughly licking and sucking at Steve’s hole, reveling in his high pitched cries and squeals that only seemed to grow louder. He held his cheeks open and began licking into his ass, chuckling against Steve’s skin at the way he practically yelled out at the feeling.

Steve’s hands slid from under his head, gripping at the sheets on the bed as he pushed back against Bucky’s face, “ _ Buck _ ..  _ Oh! _ Oh my god! _ Bucky!” _ he nearly screamed, his head falling forward between his outstretched arms that were struggling to hold him up, “ _ Uh! _ ”

Bucky groaned against him, his hands sliding to grip his hips as he pushed his tongue deeper, working him open. He pulled away a few moments later, “How many fingers does my Baby want?”

Steve was trembling, right on the verge of an orgasm, he arched his back, “T-Two.. Metal.. The metal ones.. Please.” he begged, sounding slightly delirious.

Bucky chuckled softly, grabbing the lube and lathering three of his metal fingers, he slowly pushed two of them inside of Steve, curling them around until Steve shouted and ground down on them. “Right there, Baby?”

Steve nodded into the pillow, his hips moving shakily, “Please, need your c-cock..” he begged, completely blinded by his need for release and his need for  _ Bucky _ .

Bucky smiled a little, moving his fingers in and out for a moment before stuffing the third one in with them, his lip between his teeth as he began fucking Steve with them, curving them to hit his prostate at random, just to hear him cry out.

Steve was a mess, his blue eyes leaking tears into the pillow as he arched and ground down onto Bucky’s metal fingers. Each swipe of them against his prostate had him practically squealing for it, begging Bucky to just, “Hurry up and  _ give it to me _ .” he gasped out through gritted teeth.

Bucky pulled his fingers free, squirting some more lube into his metal hand to lubricate his cock. He moved closer to Steve, pressing the head of himself inside before gripping his hips and  _ slamming _ into him.

Steve’s head flew back as he screamed out, “Fuck! Oh fuck!” he cried into the air of their room, his hands tightening in the sheets. “Holy-” he was cut off with another scream, louder this time, as Bucky began ruthlessly fucking in and out of him, “ _ SHIT _ !” he shouted, clenching and pushing back as best as he could, cock leaking onto the bed beneath him.

Bucky dug his fingers into Steve’s hips, slamming brutally in and out of him, his head thrown back as moans spilled from his parted lips. His eyes were squeezed shut, cock leaking inside of his lover, “Yeah? You like that, Doll? This what you-  _ uh _ \- wanted?”

Steve’s body was jolting forward with every single thrust, his cries only getting louder, his hands scrambling for purchase before settling on the headboard, only to hold onto it in a vice grip, his body trembling. He hung his head between his arms, moaning out Bucky’s name and various curses underneath his breath.

Bucky exhaled sharply, grunting softly with each forceful snap of his hips, his fingertips leaving bruises all over Steve’s soft skin. He angled his hips differently, thrusting a little more pointedly until he felt his cock  _ ram _ into Steve’s prostate, keeping with that angle to continuously hit it.

Steve let out a scream at that, his strength leaving dents in the headboard from how tight he was holding on. “Right there!” he cried, panting and throwing his head back again, ”Buck-  _ James _ !” he screamed out, eyes rolling back into his head.

Bucky felt his last thread of control snap at the way Steve yelled his first name, his metal hand reaching around to tug Steve by the throat, growling as he pulled Steve’s back to his chest, fucking him deeper.

Steve’s cock was drooling all over the place, head falling back onto Bucky’s metal shoulder as his right hand reached for his cock.

Bucky growled in his ear, swatting his hand away and gripping him with his flesh hand, beginning to jerk him roughly in time with his punishing thrusts, his own cock twitching inside of Steve’s clenching hole.

Steve screamed again, his whole body going taut, “I-I’m-  _ OH! Uh! Huh- Ah!  _ Oh god-  _ BUCKY _ !” He slapped his right hand onto Bucky’s hip, digging his nails in as cum splattered onto his chest and shot far enough to hit the headboard in front of him. His whole body trembled and clenched, his eyes shut as he continued to cum, moans tumbling from his open lips, head still thrown back onto Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky lost it two thrusts later, his hand tightening around Steve’s neck as he rammed his ass harder. “Fuck,  _ Steve _ !” He growled, his cock abruptly shooting off inside of his trembling lover, cries and moans muffled by his teeth sinking into Steve’s shoulder. He exhaled shakily a few moments later when they’d both come down, bodies shaking and spent, letting go of Steve’s cum covered cock and groaning softly.

Steve felt lightheaded, his eyes still shut, “That.. That was the best orgasm I’ve ever had.” he mumbled, biting his lip as he clenched around Bucky’s softening cock, “God, I love you.” he whined, turning his head to kiss at the left side of Bucky’s neck.

Bucky groaned again, turning his head as well to capture Steve’s lips in a deep kiss, “I love you too, Stevie..” he sighed softly, “I need to grab the wipes to clean you up, unless you want to shower tonight.”

Steve panted heavily as he thought for a second, “Shower is fine.” he said softly, whining when Bucky pulled out, “I’ll clean up the headboard, you go get the water started.” he said, gesturing to the bathroom.

Bucky kissed his neck and pulled away from him, getting off of the bed to walk into the bathroom, opening the door with a soft sigh, turning to glance at Steve again, smirking at the cum and lube leaking out of his hole and down his right thigh.

Steve yawned a bit as he grabbed wipes, cleaning up his mess before getting off of the bed and standing on shaky legs. He followed Bucky into the bathroom, biting his lip as he watched Bucky bend over to turn the hot water on.

Bucky straightened back up, getting into the shower with Steve, “Goddamn, Doll..” he sighed as he allowed Steve to rinse his body first, “You’re so fuckin’ gorgeous.” he whispered.

Steve blushed a bit as he began washing his hair, allowing Bucky to rinse his body and hair, “So are you, Buck..” he said with a small smile.

They washed quickly, kissing deeply every once and a while, and got out of the shower ten minutes later, drying off and getting into bed, cuddling close.

Bucky smiled as he spooned Steve in the calm darkness of their room, “Did you enjoy tonight, Doll?”

Steve nodded a bit, sighing happily, “Mhm. Although next time I want you to cum in my mouth.” he whispered, giggling at Bucky’s exaggerated gasp.

Bucky kissed the back of his neck, “It’s a date, Darlin’. But I get to make you cum with my tongue inside that sweet little hole in return, that sound good?”

Steve nodded a bit, “Sounds perfect, Buck.” he said softly, shutting his eyes.

“Goodnight, Doll.” Bucky whispered, “I love you.”

Steve smiled tiredly, “I love you too, Buck, goodnight.”


	18. Breakfast Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, I apologize for being gone for so long.  
> Life's been really stressful and hard and I've had no motivation or muse.  
> My dog passed away, and so much other bullshit has been going on, so I've just been exhausted.  
> But luckily today I got some back so I wrote this chapter for you all.  
> Rated E for some mild smut at the beginning.  
> It's unbeta'd so let me know if you see any mistakes!  
> Enjoy! :)

Steve woke up in the warm and comfortable embrace of his boyfriend, yawning a bit and grunting at the slight ache in his ass. His blue eyes widened at the amount of bruises that were still visible on his skin from the night before, a smile breaking out onto his face at the memories that flooded back. That was just one of the many perks of Bucky also being a supersoldier. He turned onto his side, looking over Bucky’s sleeping form, thinking to himself about how gorgeous his boyfriend really was. His hand slid to softly caress the side of Bucky’s stubbly face.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered just a little, a yawn forcing his slightly chapped lips open, “Mm, mornin’ Stevie.” he sighed out, opening his eyes.

Steve smiled wider, leaning to press a soft kiss to Bucky’s lips, “Morning, Buck..”

Bucky smirked a bit, “So, thoughts on last night?”

Steve blushed, his eyes flicking to where the blanket covered Bucky’s crotch, “Amazing, I can’t wait to do it again.” he smiled, eyes locking with Bucky’s.

“Well that’s swell, Doll, cause neither can I.” Bucky replied with a toothy grin, “I love you, Stevie.”

“I love you too, Buck.” Steve whispered, pressing his forehead to Bucky’s, grinning right back at him.

Bucky ran his metal fingers through Steve’s hair, kissing the tip of his nose, “Breakfast?” he suggested.

“Can I give ya’ a suck job first?” Steve asked hopefully, his hand sliding to lightly palm Bucky’s half-hard cock through the blanket.

Bucky inhaled sharply, “Damn Stevie, I didn’t wear you out last night?” he asked, biting down on his lip.

Steve laughed a little, “I just.. I want to know what it feels like to make you cum like this.” he said with a little blush as he moved so he was straddling Bucky under the blanket, beginning to kiss down his chest.

Bucky chuckled, sliding his metal hand into Steve’s hair, “Alright then, Darlin’, have your fun.” he said, putting his right arm behind his head and getting comfortable.

Steve thanked him quietly, kissing further down his body. He licked a bit at his v-line and smirked up at him, his lips traveling lower as he ran his tongue over the tip of Bucky’s now fully hard cock before taking him into his mouth.

Bucky hissed softly, his metal hand gripping Steve’s hair a bit tighter, “Fuck..”

Steve lowered his head further, inhaling through his nose and laving at the underside of Bucky’s cock, humming softly in contentment.

Bucky’s eyes fluttered shut, a soft moan slipping from his parted lips. Metal fingers wove themselves deeper into the blonde’s locks.

Steve made a soft sound of pleasure around the cock in his mouth, lowering his head further and beginning to bob it up and down. He laved his tongue slowly against the underside as he moved, his hands gripping softly onto Bucky’s hips. Steve exhaled through his nose and sunk down as far as he could go, choking a little and looking up at his partner.

Bucky let out a shaky cry at that, his sounds rising in volume, “ _Fuck_ Steve..” he hissed out, his hips bucking a little and his hand tightening even further in Steve’s hair, his hand moving with him as to not hurt him.

Steve smiled a little around Bucky’s cock and moved his head faster, drooling all over his cock and balls, little happy moans coming from him as he did so. He glanced up at Bucky with tear-filled eyes, noticing the small movements that hinted that he was close. He doubled his efforts at the sight, moaning whorishly around him.

Bucky’s neck tensed, “Stevie.. _uh_ I-I’m gonna-” he cut off, trying to pull Steve off of him.

Steve moaned a bit louder at the tight tug on his hair, but continued to suck Bucky’s cock like his life depended on it. He pulled back a little to lick and lave at the underside of the tip before resuming his movements.

Bucky nearly wailed at that, his right hand sliding out from under his head to grip at the sheet, “ _Steve_ , _uh- huh-_ ! Fuck- _Oh God.._ ” he moaned out, his head thrown back as his hips fucked slowly into Steve’s spit-slicked lips.

The wet sounds of slurping, sucking, and their collective moans were circulating around the sexually charged room. Steve moved back to laving at the underside of the head, moaning happily as he did so, his blue eyes locked on Bucky.

Bucky let out a loud groan as his hips twitched beneath Steve’s fingers and he came on his tongue in spurts, his back arching and his mouth dropping open, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure.

Steve moaned deeply around Bucky’s cock, swallowing everything that he had to give. He continued bobbing his head until Bucky pulled him off with a soft pop, “Good?” he asked breathlessly, cheeks flushed and hair a mess, lips covered in spit.

Bucky smiled down at him tiredly, “ _Yeah_ Baby, you did such a good job, my good boy..” he said, running his metal fingers through Steve’s hair and smiling a bit wider at the way Steve leaned into his touch.

Steve blushed redder, smiling a bit, “Thank you, Buck.” he said softly, crawling back up Bucky’s body to pull him into a soft, loving kiss.

Bucky moaned into the kiss, his tongue running over Steve’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth. Their tongues dancing together.

Steve whined and cupped his lover’s cheeks, kissing him with all the love and passion he felt for him, mumbling soft ‘I love you’s into each kiss.

Bucky was holding him tight and kissing Steve still when his stomach growled, both of them laughing softly as they pulled apart. “Breakfast now?” He suggested to Steve, his flesh thumb running over his full bottom lip.

Steve nodded, smiling brightly, “Okay.” he said as he rolled off of Bucky’s lap and got off the bed.

Bucky sat up slowly, grunting softly as he stood up, making his way to his chest of drawers and pulling out clothes. He chose black boxers with a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt.

Steve did the same, getting into a pair of maroon panties, since they were actually very comfortable, and rifling through his drawer before pulling out a pair of soft blue sweats and walking over to Bucky’s drawers to grab his red Henley, sliding it over his head with a small smile.

Bucky looked him over, smiling back, “You look amazing in my shirt, Babydoll.” he whispered, pulling Steve close and kissing both of his cheeks, “I love you.”

“Thank you, Buck, I love you too.” Steve whispered back, “So much..”

They made their ways to the elevator, pressing the down button and waiting patiently for the elevator to arrive at their floor.

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve, yawning as he held him close.

Steve blushed bright red as the doors opened and they walked in, “Do you think they heard us?” he asked, eyes wide in realization.

Bucky snorted, laughing for a second before he locked eyes with Steve, “Uh... I’m ninety percent sure that I forgot to turn on our soundproofing last night before we stumbled into bed.” He ran a hand through his hair as the elevator began descending to the lounging floor, smiling nervously.

Steve cradled his forehead with his right hand, “Oh God. I’m never gonna hear the end of this.” he whined, shaking his head.

Bucky kissed his forehead, “It’ll be fine, Stevie, hopefully they didn’t hear us at all.” he said, knowing full well that they must have.

Steve nodded, watching the numbers count down, “I can smell food, either Tony ordered in or someone cooked.” he said softly, sniffing again.

Bucky sniffed as well, “Damn that smells good.” he smiled, his arm sliding around Steve’s waist.

Steve leaned against him, his blush intensifying as the elevator opened and they made their way into the room.

Nobody was in the living room, but voices could be heard laughing and arguing and talking in the kitchen. Bucky walked into the kitchen with Steve, “Morning, Guys.” he greeted, smiling.

Tony looked up from his place perched cross legged on the counter next to Pepper, who was cooking with a very hungover Sam by her side. “Morning Lovebirds!” He announced happily, drawing everyone’s attention to the two men who stood in the doorway to the giant kitchen.

Natasha and Bruce were sitting at the table in the dining room, Nat comfortably leaning against his chest and sitting in his lap with his arms wrapped around her middle, their hands clasped. Both of them looked comfortable and relaxed.

“Morning, Boys. I see we had similar nights.” Natasha smirked, winking at Steve.

Steve turned red as a beet, “So.. You heard us?” he asked nervously.

Tony burst into a fit of laughter, “Steve, buddy, you guys weren’t exactly _quiet_.” he wheezed out.

Pepper continued to cook copious amounts of french toast, just smiling and glancing at her boyfriend.

Sam was on bacon and eggs duty, but that didn’t stop him from laughing with Tony, “I’m literally two floors beneath yours and I heard so much..” he snorted, flipping his bacon.

Bucky smirked a bit, “I can’t help that I’m good in bed.” he shrugged.

Sam over exaggeratedly gagged and shook his head, “I don’t want to think about that!” he nearly shrieked.

Pepper laughed softly, shaking her head, “I haven’t been able to congratulate you both yet.” she said as she turned to Steve and Bucky, “I’m happy you both can finally be together, congratulations.” she said, nodding to them before resuming her cooking.

Steve thanked her with a small smile, blushing still.

Bucky smiled widely, “Thank you, Pepper.” he said softly, emotion clear in his voice. It was huge for Tony and Pepper to accept and allow him to be with their beloved Steve. It was huge that everyone did. But it was bigger when it came to Tony and Pepper because of Howard and Maria. It had taken them a long time to warm up to and forgive him for what The Soldier had done, and it took Pepper even longer than Tony himself. But here they were. And he genuinely couldn’t be happier and couldn’t feel better.

Pepper smiled knowingly as she kept cooking, placing some french toast on a large plate. She turned to Tony, “Could you grab everyone drinks, please?”

Tony pouted and sighed, “But I’m comfortable on the counter.” he whined like a child.

Steve sat down in his usual spot at the table, rolling his eyes at Tony as Bucky sat down next to him in his own spot.

Sam glanced at Tony, chuckling to himself as he put all the scrambled eggs on one plate and all of the bacon on another, setting them all on the table. “I’ll do it, cause Tony’s a lazy ass.” he said, filling everyone’s cups with their usual breakfast drinks before sitting down in his spot.

Tony giggled triumphantly, “Thanks, Birdbrain.” he said happily as he swung his legs off the counter, letting them dangle.

Pepper thanked Sam as well before putting more of her french toast on the plate, filling it up with enough to feed the entirety of the Avengers and then some and taking it to the table. She then shut off the burners on the stove and made sure everything was put away before sitting down at the table.

The vent above the counter where Tony was seated made a strange groaning sound, followed by thumping. Tony looked above himself in confusion and not even five seconds later, Clint fell out of the vent and landed directly on top of Tony, nearly sending both of them tumbling to the floor.

Tony let out a girlish scream of terror and scrambled to catch Clint and keep himself upright, the rest of the room bursting into laughter as they watched the chaos unfold.

Clint latched onto Tony for dear life, still in his clothes from the night before, “Morning, guys.” he said with a tired wink, looking hungover as hell.

Tony took one look at him and straight up dropped him on the floor, causing Clint to shriek like an animal, “The fuck? Did you sleep in the vents again?”

Clint groaned in pain, trying to stand, “My floor is right beneath Steve and Bucky’s, so yes I slept in the vents.” he said, rubbing his arm as he finally stood back up.

Steve mumbled a soft, “Sorry..” as a blush yet again overtook his features.

Clint glanced at him, “No it’s fine, I’m happy you’re getting some good dick, Steve. Seriously, I’m happy for you. Just remember to soundproof next time.”

Steve’s jaw dropped at his words, “Clint!” he gasped, “You didn’t have to say it like that!”

Clint shrugged, “It’s true though.” he said as he sat down in his spot at the table, leaning back in his chair.

Tony looked around, “How are we still missing Thor and his bitch?” he asked, “It’s like noon.”

Steve scoffed, “His name is Brendan, Tony.” he said, shaking his head a bit.

Tony shrugged, “I mean… He’s still Thor’s bitch though.”

“He’s not wrong.” Clint added, smirking, “When can we eat?” he asked, glancing at Pepper.

Pepper shook her head, “I’d like to wait for them, but you’re all animals, so whenever.” she laughed.

Clint thanked her before he grabbed some food and began doctoring it up how he liked.

Tony glanced at her before getting off the counter, sitting down, and also reaching for food, knowing there was a huge chance he’d get murdered, but he was hungover and hungry. Not a good combo for a Stark.

The disembodied voice of J.A.R.V.I.S. rang through the room, “Mister Stark, Thor and Mister Vallian (Val-ee-an) are no longer on Do Not Disturb, shall I alert them that breakfast is ready?”

“Vallian?” Tony said, “Huh, I didn’t even know the kid’s last name. And yes, Jarvis, please do”

“None of us did, except maybe Steve.” Sam said with a shrug, “Also can I just say that he didn’t say that they were awake. He said they were off of Do Not Disturb.” he smirked with a wiggle of his brows.

Tony giggled at Sam’s words, “Oh?” he said softly, “They’ve had a fun morning.”

Sam winked, “You know it.” he laughed.

J.A.R.V.I.S. spoke again soon after, “They will be down soon, Mister Stark. Enjoy breakfast.”

Tony smiled a bit, “Thanks, Jarvis.” he said to the AI.

“You’re welcome, Mister Stark.” J.A.R.V.I.S. replied before going silent.

A few minutes later, Brendan and Thor walked into the kitchen, freshly showered and positively glowing. They sat down at the table after Thor introduced Brendan to Pepper and all of them finally began eating, although Clint and Tony were already doing so.

Thor glanced at Steve and Bucky with a knowing look in his eyes, “Master Steve! How was your night of lovemaking with Master James?” he asked loudly.

Steve choked audibly on his french toast, “Thor!” he all but shrieked, coughing and sputtering.

Bucky pat his back, “Again, Thor, it’s Bucky. And I’ll answer for him, it was amazing.” he said with a toothy grin, still trying to help Steve resume breathing.

Thor smiled proudly, “Right, my apologies, Master Bucky. And how about you, Natasha, Banner?” he asked, still having no idea how strange he would seem to some humans.

Bruce spoke up this time, surprising everyone yet again, “We had a fantastic night.” he said, kissing Nat’s shoulder softly, “I have no idea how I got so lucky.”

Natasha felt heat on her face, a small smile teasing her lips, “I second that.” she said, looking down and smiling wider.

Tony gasped loudly, “Is Nat blushing?!” he shouted, “Holy fucking shit!” he said as he started laughing loudly, “Someone take a picture!”

Natasha flipped him off with another smile, “I can still kill you.” she said threateningly.

Clint laughed loudly, “She’s not wrong.” he said, giving Tony a pointed look.

Tony raised his hands in surrender, “Please don’t shank me.”

There was a strange guffawing sound and then Pepper was laughing into her food, shaking her head, “I missed this.” she said softly, “It was lonely here without you all.”

A litany of various ‘missed you too’s and ‘aww’s came from the team after that, Tony giving her a small kiss before everyone continued eating.

Thor stood a few moments later, “I’d like to make a toast!” he loudly announced, “To love, comfort, happiness, and merry times among friends, lovers, and family!”

Everyone toasted with him, holding up their various breakfast drinks and laughing together.

Bucky watched Steve, feeling his heart clench, Steve looked genuinely happy, so comfortable and content. He wanted this to last forever.

Steve laughed loudly at something that Sam had said, “I love you guys.” he said, shaking his head as his smile widened.

“Aww Cap!” Tony said, “We love you too!”

The rest of the group all agreed, talking loudly and excitedly before finishing their food soon after, falling into comfortable conversation as everyone pitched in to clean the kitchen.

Things were good, everyone was happy and safe. But Bucky couldn’t help but hear that little voice in the back of his head, the one that told him such horrible things, the one that just kept saying ‘it isn’t over.’


	19. Endings, Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys. After a long time of thinking, I've decided to end this lovely fic here. I've lost inspiration and wasn't sure where I wanted it to go. So I ended it off with a transition into Age Of Ultron.  
> I may make a separate fic for one/two shots involving ships and such from this fic in the future, but this is it.  
> As we all know, part of the journey is the end, but don't fret, guys, I have many more ideas and am continuing for a good while with SYTI!  
> Thank you all for being here for this ride, I hope you enjoy the short and final chapter of Lingerie And Longing Glances. <3
> 
> And yes this title is based off of Seb's new movie haha. Enjoy ;)

And for the first time in many years, that little voice in the back of Bucky Barnes’ mind was wrong.

Things were great, amazing even. The weeks dragged on into months, six months of smaller missions where they searched for Loki’s scepter and happiness all around.

Steve and Bucky’s relationship had bloomed deeply, sprouting fruitful flowers and expanding into something even more beautiful than it had been before. They’d gone public with their happiness, not caring what anyone said or thought.

Natasha and Bruce’s relationship had had similar events unfold, Nat had aided Bruce in accepting himself quite a bit more, and Bruce had aided Nat in starting on the road to forgiving herself.

Thor and Brendan had gotten engaged on a drunken whim and were planning their wedding very haphazardly, the two spending merry times in bliss together.

Tony was desperately trying to find Sam and Clint girlfriends, or boyfriends in Clint’s case, since he felt bad that they didn’t have anyone. To which Clint would continuously decline and come up with any and every excuse as to why he didn’t need one. Sam on the other hand, welcomed the offers, going on countless dates, without much luck.

It was currently a normal day, Tony sighed exasperatedly, running a hand through his hair, “J.A.R.V.I.S.?”

“Yes Sir?” The disembodied voice responded.

“Round up the team and let them know to pack for a mission involving a Hydra base near some place called Sokovia and meet me in the briefing room.” Tony said, cracking his back as he stood in the briefing room on the floor dedicated to social gatherings.

“Right away, sir.” J.A.R.V.I.S. responded.

In roughly thirty minutes, the entire team was sitting around the table in the briefing room.

Brendan wasn’t necessarily an Avenger, but he always liked to be apart. He sat comfortably in Thor’s lap, leaning with his back against the Asgardian’s large chest.

Steve and Bucky were sitting next to each other, Steve’s right hand laced with Bucky’s left and placed on the table.

Natasha and Bruce were next to them, their chairs extremely close together to the point where Nat was pretty much in his lap anyways, his arm around her.

Sam and Clint were sitting across the table from Bucky and Natasha’s chairs, acting like absolute children and having a slapping fight rather than listening to Tony.

Tony crossed his arms, tapping his foot as he waited for Sam and Clint to stop acting like idiots and listen to him.

This went on for a few more minutes before Sam delivered a fairly loud slap to Clint’s face and Tony finally told them to stop.

“Sorry, man.” Was Sam’s response, right as Clint whacked him upside the head, “Hey!” he yelled, reaching to hit Clint back.

Tony groaned, “Guys! Seriously! We need to leave in the next like three hours. I need to give you the rundown!” he whined, almost pouting.

Steve sighed and gave Sam and Clint a pointed glare, using his ‘Captain’ face, “Listen to him.”

Sam and Clint took one glance at each other before bursting into laughter.

“I-I’m sorry, Cap, but with the shit I hear from you and grumpy at night, there is zero chance of me taking you seriously.” Clint said in between wheezes.

Sam covered his mouth, trying to calm his cackles but failing miserably when Steve frowned.

Steve huffed and sat back in his chair, rolling his eyes.

Bucky snorted and wrapped his metal arm around his lover, “I take you seriously, Doll.”

Steve smiled a bit, “Thanks, Buck..”

Tony let out a loud, over exaggerated sigh, “Okay! So, an energy signature that is extremely similar to the scepter's was picked up on my satellite, we’re going to be infiltrating and searching for the scepter. We also need to yet again be mindful of enhanced persons.”

The group nodded, conversing amongst themselves about the mission.

“I’ll see you guys on the jet in three hours, and if you’ve already packed then we don’t need to do anything until then.” Tony said to the group, nodding a bit and then rolling his eyes as Clint raised his hand behind Sam and the loud _SLAP_ of it hitting Sam’s bald head filled the room.

Steve winced, “Sam, just let it go..” he said in a stern voice before he sighed and added, “Here we go again..” with a shake of his head.

Sam growled and turned around, his hand flying to wack Clint in the back of his head in retaliation.

Clint shrieked and knocked his chair over as he stood up, Sam’s hand missing just barely. He turned to run to the elevator, which Tony slyly locked so he couldn’t get away, since Clint had started it back up, he deserved it. “It won’t open!” Clint yelled.

“Oh no you don’t!” Sam howled, chasing after him, the two of them running around the social floor and loud _SLAP’_ s followed by yelling could be heard outside the briefing room.

Bruce ran his fingers through Natasha’s red hair, “Well then..” he stated, jumping at the sound of a literal scream, glancing through the glass that separated the briefing room from the rest of the floor to see Sam on top of Clint on the floor slapping him repeatedly.

Brendan let out a soft shriek as he started laughing, “They look like Ben Stiller and the Monkey in Night at The Museum!” he said in between hiccups of laughter.

Natasha choked on her water at that statement, glancing at her friends on the floor being idiots, “They really do.” she laughed, shaking her head.

Thor softly kissed the side of his fiance’s neck, laughing with him at the sight before them.

“The monkey's name is Dexter you uncultured swine.” Tony said in complete seriousness, which in turn caused the entire room to erupt into laughter.

“I’ve never even seen Night At The Museum..” Steve said sheepishly.

“WHAT?” Brendan, Natasha, and Tony shouted at the same time.

They began lecturing Steve and claiming that they were going to watch it the second they returned from the mission.

Bucky smiled, looking around the room at the group. He truly loved them all so much, they meant the world to him. They were his family. He knew that now. He tightened his arm around Steve, kissing his cheek softly and mumbling a quiet, “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! I hope you liked it! Kudos and such are heavily appreciated!


End file.
